


Light Between the Darkness

by Cinderpaw1, dancer4813



Series: On Silent Wings We Soar [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, No Spoilers after Episode 39, Owl Companion, Post-Briarwood Arc, Ranger!Percy, Tal'dorei Campaign, where the plot is a slower burn than the relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 66,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderpaw1/pseuds/Cinderpaw1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancer4813/pseuds/dancer4813
Summary: Percy is struggling to adapt to his role as leader of Whitestone after the Briarwoods were unseated and Whitestone was freed from their tyranny. Their legacy, however, still lingers in the taint they left on the castle and their associates who remain in the city.With his owl companion, Artemis, and Vox Machina by his side, Percy's future isn't as grim as it could be, but despite new relationships blossoming, waves of undead continue to attack the city and tensions are stirred up among the Council as a shadow of death continues to haunt the city.(A Ranger!Percy AU where the Chroma Conclave take a little bit longer to get their shit together.)





	1. New and Old Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Cinder and I are back again with another multichapter fic, a continuation of two prior fics, _Light of the Dawn_ , and _A Little Bet, A Little Banter_ , and now entering the Critical Role canon proper for "On Silent Wings We Soar". Be sure to check those out if you want to know where we're coming from for this fic! 
> 
> All of this was originally inspired by [some lovely artwork](https://kalidels.tumblr.com/post/161742709893/today-while-i-was-doodling-our-boy-percy-as-a) by [kalidels](https://kalidels.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and we can't believe how far we've come. Many thanks to her for the inspiration! 
> 
> We have a few chapters started for this, it's already looking like a whopper of a fic, andwe're so excited to share this with you all. Hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: WE HAVE COVER ART NOW
> 
> The art embedded below is not the original art this fic and AU was based off of, but it's one that Cinder commissioned for us from the lovely [@kalidels](https://kalidels.tumblr.com/), the same artist of the first piece. Go give her some love for this awesome art if you like it - we're so happy to have more content for this owl and this AU we've fallen so deeply in love with.
> 
> -Dancer
> 
> Edit, 9/15/18:  
> We want to make an important disclaimer considering everything that has been brought to light in the recent past regarding a particular former cast member.
> 
> There is a character within this story named Orion, but he was not named after nor inspired by Orion Acaba. Neither of us support Orion Acaba any longer, and we only recently realized the association. Orion the falcon was named after the constellation and the association with Artemis the goddess.
> 
> We decided not to change the name, as Orion the falcon is dear to our hearts, but wanted to make this clear to you, the readers, that neither Cinder nor Dancer support Orion Acaba and his activities.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/53431377@N07/42570975701/in/dateposted-public/)

Vex woke the next morning, realizing belatedly that she had fallen asleep during her watch. She saw Grog awake and cleaning his axe on the other side of the fire, thankfully, and looked down to see Percy still cradled against her.

She took a deep breath and let it out, letting her fingers card gently into his hair. The previous day had been long, for certain, and now he was with them.

She wondered how long he would stay.

Glancing over at her belongings, Vex felt a twinge of guilt echo through her body at the thought that she hadn't retrieved Percy’s from the cell.

Well, she supposed she had her project for the day.

Carefully extracting herself from underneath Percy, Vex did her best not to wake him, and she managed it without disturbing him too much.

Trinket lifted his head off his paws as she stood, and she ran her fingers through his fur.

"It's alright, buddy. I've got something to do, but I'll be back before you know it, alright?"

He cocked his head with a concerned groan, but seemed to believe her. She sighed with relief and waved over at Grog, who nodded, tightening his grip on his axe and scanning the clearing.

As he turned away from her to look at the trees, Vex pretended to lie back down, but actually grabbed her bag and her bow, slipping into the forest.

She made her way as silently as she could through the trees, heading back towards Stilben. As she got closer, she pulled her cloak over her head, concealing her face as much as she could.

Hopefully the earring would work enough that Scanlan could hear her if she needed help.

She had reached the edge of the treeline when she caught a glimpse of white from the corner of her eye, turning to see Artemis perching next to her.

"Tell Percy to go back." Vex hissed softly. "He shouldn't be here.”

Artemis just gave her a look, and Vex sighed, casting Speak with Animals.

"He's back at the camp, but I followed to make sure you're okay. I don't know what you're doing, but being out alone is not wise with Ripley around." Artemis told her.

"I'm getting Percy's bag and his bow," Vex said, keeping an eye out for anyone walking around in the early hours of the morning. "It's my fault for forgetting, and I don't want his things to be taken away. I know a bit about losing things."

She closed her lips. She didn't want to think about that.

"Well, you're already here," Artemis sighed. "So I guess I can't stop you. But I'll be your lookout, or a distraction, if you need it."

"That would be nice," Vex agreed, realizing she didn't have any plan for how to get into the prison. The town seemed to have quieted down, but that didn't mean guards weren't stationed.

Artemis nodded. "Just tell me what to do,” she replied.

Vex nodded, but frowned as she had another thought. "Artemis, what does Percy's bag look like?"

"He carries two, one is a large brown bag similar to the one your brother carries. The other is the same white pelt you have the match to."

Vex nodded, slinking forwards and checking to see what she was dealing with. There were two guards stationed in front of the prison, different ones than the day before.

Vex stood in the shadows, thinking about what she should do, before a thought came to mind.

"This is so stupid,” she murmured, before grabbing the dagger she kept at her hip and pricking a finger, rubbing it against her forehead. The blood smeared, and she removed her cloak, stashing it behind a tree before stumbling in front of the guards. "Help me, please!" she begged them.

"Who goes there?" one of them called out, readying his sword.

"Please, you need to help me!" Vex exclaimed. "I'm trying- I need to-"

She started taking deep breaths, as if she were hyperventilating. The other guard, the younger of the two, hurried forward, actually dropping his sword in his haste.

"It's alright, Miss, tell us what happened. We can help you if you tell us."

Vex let the younger guard take her shoulders, trying to look as distressed as possible. "My husband... He beat me, and I need a place to hide, please...." She did her best to squeeze out some tears.

"Come on, we'll get you inside. Samson, look for the husband! What does he look like, Miss?" he asked softly.

"Big… Tall… Oh, gods!" Vex wailed, doubling over.

"I don't see or hear anyone," Samson said skeptically. Vex wanted to roll her eyes, but she kept up with the charade. As the younger boy tried to help her stand up, she gasped in pain when he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't," she gasped, flinching away. "Please, I just need to get away from him."

"Come inside,” the younger boy urged. "We'll get you some water and a healer, okay?"

"Thank you," Vex murmured, stumbling slightly as they walked to the front of the prison together.

Once they were inside, the boy got her a chair and a blanket. "I'll be right back," he promised, ducking out of the room.

Glancing around, Vex saw that there was a main guard's office and a smaller side room, which looked a bit like a closet. Hopefully they didn't keep prisoners' belongings under too much of a locked and key.

She tossed the blanket onto the chair and glanced around before crossing the hall and testing the door. Happy to see that it was unlocked, Vex pushed it open to find a treasure trove of abandoned satchels and miscellaneous items. The prison had obviously done some collecting over the last couple decades or so.

She glanced around, seeing Percy's bow leaning against the wall. Remembering it keenly, she grabbed it, slinging it over her back. Vex continued looking, trying to find the white pelt bag, but his main bag would be almost impossible to distinguish among all the other brown travel bags strewn about.

After a few moments she found the white pelt bag and grabbed it, realizing it was quite heavy. Strapping it to her belt, she continued to search.

Vex spent another minute rifling through several bags that sat on the top of everything, but didn't find anything that would distinguish one of them as Percy's. Instead of trying to figure out which one was his, she simply grabbed two of them that held some simple dried rations - they could always use more.

Still feeling like she was missing something, Vex spun in a circle around the room, and her gaze landed on Percy's quiver, the de Rolo family crest starting to wear away on the side. Wanting to kick herself, Vex snatched it up and hurried out of the room.

"-this poor lass, her husband's beat her." Vex could hear the young guard talking to someone outside the door, and she froze.

 _Shit,_ she thought to herself, staying still before she heard a loud, familiar shriek.

"What the- hey! The fuck’s an owl doing out here!" The older guard shouted. "Get back here with my cloak, you foul creature!"

Vex said a silent thank you to whatever gods were listening for Artemis before slipping out the front of the prison, heading straight for the tree line.

She retrieved her cloak, readjusted her bags, and it wasn’t too much longer before Artemis followed after her, the two of them making their way back to the others. Vex took down a couple quail and three rabbits on her way back, and walked into camp just as the rest of them were stretching and getting up.

"Where were you, Stubby?" came Vax's voice from right next to her, and Vex jumped, turning to glare at him.

"Taking care of some loose ends,” she retorted.

Vax gave her a quick once over, then glanced over to where Trinket was, obviously noting the different bow and quiver. "While we appreciate breakfast, from the looks of it you probably shouldn't be seen in Stilben for a while, should you?"

"Probably not." Vex admitted, shrugging, before pushing past him and going over to where Percy was sitting, rubbing his eyes. She sat the bow, quiver, and bag in front of him, and he frowned down at them, confused for a moment.

"How did you- wait, what?" Percy asked, looking up at her. "Where did you find these?"

He immediately started rummaging through the white bag, pulling out a couple smaller satchels and what looked like a dark grey metal tube before he bit his lip, giving a small nod, and stowed them back away.

"Where did you leave them, darling?" Vex asked, and Percy’s brow furrowed as he looked up at her. Then he realized what she meant.

"You really shouldn't have," he murmured, lowering his gaze as his cheeks flushed and Artemis coasted down from a tree to land on his shoulder.

Vex sat down next to him, starting to work on skinning the rabbits she had gotten. "It wasn't any trouble,” she replied. "I'm sorry I didn't get your main travel bag, but I didn't have time and if not for Artemis, I wouldn't have known about the white one. She also saved my ass from being busted." She gave Artemis a respectful nod, that the owl returned.

Percy just gave her an intense look that made her own cheeks flush, turning her eyes back to the rabbit she was skinning.

"I can't thank you enough for this, Vex. Sincerely,” he replied. "It doesn't matter about the other bag, I wasn't expecting to get any of this back at all, honestly."

"I'm glad I could help then," Vex said, smiling at the warmth in her chest. "But what exactly is in there? I only glanced in, but it's very heavy."

"It's... Something I made," Percy replied. "It's better if I show you than try to explain, but it's very loud, so we shouldn't be too close to Stilben. The guards know what it sounds like, and considering what you seem to have done already this morning, I'd rather us not be caught," he chuckled lightly.

"Agreed," Vex said with a chuckle of her own, though her curiosity had been piqued even further. It certainly didn't look loud - only a small pipe just about the length of a dagger. She also wondered what it did. Was it some sort of flare, or a distraction?

She pushed the matter aside while preparing the rest of their breakfast.

 

A few days passed, and Vex couldn’t help but feel nervous. Percy was travelling with them as they made their way to Kymal, and they were just starting to see the outskirts of the town on the horizon. But he hadn’t yet told them if he was going to stay, or continue on his own.

She didn’t want Percy to leave. It was a selfish thought, but they had only just found each other again after so long. He was the only one who could really give her competition with her bow, and she had missed him tremendously.

She didn’t know what she would do if he left.

Vex saw a blur of white feathers as Artemis swooped down from the trees and landed on Percy’s shoulder. She hooted at him, and Percy cast Speak with Animals before hooting back, then glanced over his shoulder towards Vex.

Vex continued walking, acting like she hadn’t noticed him looking.

Percy’s pace slowed, allowing Grog and Vax to pass him, until he was in step with Vex. They walked side by side in silence for a long moment.

“So, we’re almost at Kymal,” Percy murmured softly.

Vex felt like her throat was closing in on itself, so she just nodded. “Yeah,” she forced out, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

Percy cleared his own throat, and the silence stretched between them again. Vex almost felt like her heart was pounding in her head, able to hear the rush of the blood through her ears.

“...I want to stay. With you all,” Percy said quietly, as they began to approach the city properly, the distant wall coming into view, a couple higher buildings distinguishable from the rocks behind the city. “I’ve been...alone, for a long time. It’s nice to have people around me again. If you all will have me, of course.”

Vex did her best, but she couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her lips.

“Darling, you know you’re always a welcome guest with the SHITs,” she replied, and Percy laughed.

“Quoting my letter, now, are you?” he teased.

Vex gave him a wink. “Maybe if you stay a little longer, you’ll be less of a guest and more of a full fledged member.”

“If we do that, we get to haze him right?” Scanlan quipped from behind her.

“Oh, absolutely,” Vax said with a smirk.

“Gotta give him what’s what,” Grog agreed, and Pike laughed from on top of his shoulders.

Percy groaned. “Is it too late to change my mind?” he asked, though there was a fond smile on his face.

“Absolutely,” Vex grinned, and her heart was lighter as they walked through the front gates of the city.

 

Vex was making her way towards Percy's workshop in Greyskull Keep, itching to practice with her bow. It had been a while since they had been in a fight, which was a good feelings, but it meant that she felt she was getting out of practice.

Knocking at the door, she poked her head inside. "Hey Percy, want to go and do some target practice with me?" she asked.

"Hmmm?" Percy hummed, tilting his head to show he'd heard, though he didn’t properly reply to her. "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"You've been busy down here for weeks," Vex pointed out, frowning. Ever since Pike had died and been resurrected, then gone out to sea in order to find some inner strength, the rest of Vox Machina had drifted apart. Percy had been locking himself away in his workshop nearly every night, and she couldn't imagine how he didn't feel the same urge to go out and do something, to hunt or even just walk through the trees to get out of the stale air in the Keep.

"This is important," Percy replied, gesturing to the strange contraption sitting on his workbench.

Artemis flew down from her perch and nipped his ear, hooting at him firmly.

"You've been down here for days, Percy. Come on, just a little bit of fresh air. We could even turn it into a competition, just like old times?" Vex tried to suggest.

Artemis gave him the most firm look Vex had ever seen from an owl, which was considerable considering she'd seen a wide variety of expression on Artemis’ face during the last few months Percy had been with them.

Percy sighed and glared right back at Artemis for a moment, before turning around to look at Vex, setting down his invention.

As he turned, Vex saw swaths of crumpled paper behind him, most of them covered with sketches and notes. He'd obviously been busy doing... whatever it was he was doing, but no one could stay tucked away forever.

"I'm working on a stronger gun," Percy said, gesturing toward the metal behind him. "It will have a longer range than my pepperbox, and a stronger firing power, though I think it will be slower to load because of its length."

"That still doesn't explain why you can't come up for some target practice," Vex scoffed, and Artemis trilled affirmatively.

Percy stared at the contraption, and let out a heavy sigh.

"...I'm not going to be using my bow anymore," he admitted, not looking Vex in the face. "It's just... It's not enough anymore. Not with what we're facing. I have to get this right, and I can't... waste time on something I’m not going to use anymore. I'm sorry, Vex."

"What do you mean you're not going to use your bow anymore?" Vex asked, dumbfounded. Artemis, too, twittered angrily. "You're the best shot I've ever seen, besides me of course."

The jest fell flat at the serious look on his face.

"You mean it."

"Yes, I do," he said with a sigh. "This new gun - I've had a concept for it since creating the pepperbox, but I never actually built it. If I hadn't hesitated, I might have had it during the Glabrezu fight and Pike might not have died."

Vex’s breath caught in her throat, and she bit her lip, hesitating before she answered him. "Percy, all of us are feeling guilty about that fight,” she murmured, taking a step toward him. “Gods, I wish a couple more of my arrows hit the mark, and if Keyleth’s Confusion spell had taken hold, he might not have gone for Pike at all.”

She felt her stomach turn, and pushed away her own desire to run at that moment. Percy was so close to making a decision she knew he would regret… “I worry every day that my aim could have been better, but it means that I’ll be practicing, that I’ll be working harder. How can we get stronger if we don’t work for it?”

"You're right." Percy agreed, "But I will be getting stronger. You know I have nothing against bows, I love my bow. But I am improving myself in the way I know how."

He gestured towards the gun once again. "This will be more powerful and have a longer range than a bow. It’s going to be better, and stronger." Percy ran his fingers through his hair, leaving black streaks through it from the soot on his hands, and as he dropped them back to his sides Vex noticed how they trembled, and how he clenched them into fists to keep the shaking at bay. "...I'm sorry, Vex. I'm going to miss our little competitions, but I just... I can't..."

Vex felt her heart rise into her throat, but nodded, not entirely sure how she felt about his decision.

"If that's what you think," she said stiffly, wishing that Keyleth or Pike was there - anyone who might be able to talk some sense into him. She wanted to be angry, but she knew it would be pointless, so she nodded again and stepped backward, toward the door.

Artemis hooted, and Percy turned to her, murmuring something back. Vex had a sudden urge to cast Speak with Animals, but she felt the prickling call of the forest down her spine again and followed it, stalking out of the workshop and up to their yard, heading toward the practice range.

Now she _really_ needed to shoot something.

 

"What are you talking about, giving up your bow?" Artemis asked, her voice sounding just as appalled as Vex’s had.

"Artemis, please... You were there, you saw what happened. I can't let it happen again, not to Pike. Not to any of us. And especially not to...Not to her. Especially not her." Percy sighed, cradling his face in his hands.

"Vex can take care of herself, you know that," Artemis said, nipping at his finger, hard. "All of them can. Pike's death wasn't your fault any more than it was anyone else's."

"But I was useless in that fight, Artemis," Percy said, trying to get her to understand. "My pepperbox jammed after two shots, and my arrows were off mark more often than not."

"That just happens sometimes," Artemis scoffed, trilling unhappily. She tilted her head to look at him. "What made this fight any different? Any of you could have died."

"But someone did, Artemis," Percy murmured, his voice cracking slightly. "And I can't get the image out of my head. You know my nights have been more restless than usual. I can't help but see... See that happening to everyone. And not just the rest of Vox Machina, but... But my family too." He sighed heavily. "I have to be better. I can't just... Keep standing to the side and witnessing so much death without doing anything about it."

Artemis was silent for a long moment, contemplating what he'd said before she spoke.

"You are doing something about it," she murmured finally, stepping forward on the table to butt her head against his cheek. "Every day, you and the rest of Vox Machina are working together to make things that much better. You don't need a better gun to make a difference - at least, not more than the one you've already been making with them."

Percy wrapped an arm around her, just holding her close as he pressed his face back against hers.

"...I have to try,” he whispered back to her. "...And I did hate hurting Vex like that. I just... I can't. I'm sorry..."

"It's alright," she murmured back into his ear, tilting her head up to run her beak through his hair. "I'm not mad - I more than anyone know just how set you can get on a project. I just want you to be careful," she continued.

Percy let out a relieved breath at her words. "I will,” he promised softly, fingers stroking through her feathers in return.

 

Vex gathered the tray Laina had set aside for Percy and brought it carried it down the stairs to the basement. After Asum had told them of the Briarwoods' dinner with Uriel and the council, he'd locked himself away in his workshop and not even come up for meals. But after two days of no apparent food or drink, they took it in turns to bring leftovers from their meals down to him.

Maneuvering down the stairs and doing her best not to trip, Vex turned the corner toward Percy's workshop and was surprised to see Artemis sitting across the hall from his workshop door, looking morose.

Artemis glanced over at Vex and gave her a low hoot in greeting, ruffling her feathers slightly.

Vex shifted the tray enough that she could do the hand gestures required to speak with animals, looking up at Artemis. "Hey... You doing okay?" she asked.

Artemis just let out a low sigh. "...He's not even letting me in." She replied. "And he hasn't been eating the food you all have been leaving for him. I'm worried." She admitted.

Vex frowned. It wasn't like Percy to ignore Artemis. Even when he was upset with something, he wouldn't flat-out avoid his companion.

"I think we're all worried," Vex murmured, bending down so she could scratch Artemis' feathers. The owl pressed back into her fingers and gave a mournful hoot, and Vex stroked her for a few more moments, then stood, balancing the tray in her arms again.

"I'll try and talk some sense into him," she assured the owl, who seemed to puff up her feathers in a sigh, but backed away from the door so Vex could get to it.

"Good luck," she murmured, though she didn't sound very hopeful.

Vex knocked on the heavy metal door to the workshop, and the sound echoed throughout the basement.

She listened for a reply, but all she could hear was the clanging of metal on metal, the sound steady, as if he hadn’t even heard her.

"Percy?" she called out. "Darling, I have a tray for you from dinner."

Nothing. Just the constant slamming of metal being forged.

"Percy, I'm not leaving until you take this tray!" Vex called, knocking again.

The banging stopped, but there was no response.

"Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third, I am not leaving until you open this door!" she shouted, certain he could hear her now that he’d paused his work.

There was a long silence, and Vex waited patiently for a response, dedicated to her decision. And it was only a few moments before she heard the sound of footsteps on stone approached the workshop door. The doorknob turned, then the metal scraped over the stone floor until Percy was starting out at her, face framed between the door and the wall.  

He looked terrible at first glance - there was no other word for it. The bags under his eyes were well-pronounced, and he looked almost ghostly pale in the torch light.

Vex put on a soft smile despite the ache of worry in her chest, and Artemis immediately flitted into the workshop through the open gap in the door.

"Hello dear, I brought you dinner,” Vex murmured, doing her best to keep her tone soft. "Take a break and eat something. You don't have to leave, just... Please."

Percy blinked at her, before sighing heavily, opening the door a little further and stepping aside, letting Vex into the workshop and closing the door behind her.

The first thing Vex noticed was the heat from the forge in the corner of the room. It was almost oppressive, even in the spacious room, but Percy didn't seem to notice as he crossed his workshop to one of the smaller tables and cleared it off enough for Vex to set down her cargo.

As she followed him, Vex noted that papers had been scattered across the table and floor, some torn into pieces, others crumpled into balls. There were myriad half-finished inventions around the room, and she had to watch where she stepped, lest she trip over some gadget or another.

Artemis had flown up to her usual perch to the side of Percy's main work area, but Percy didn't even spare her a glance as he dropped the cleared clutter onto the table. She hooted at him mournfully, but he only turned and joined Vex as she set down the plate and cup she'd brought.

Vex took a seat on the edge of a barrel, taking care to not to tip anything over. "We’re going to figure things out, you know,” she murmured as Percy took his seat.

Percy let out a deep sigh and stared at the food in front of him, steaming chicken and mashed potatoes and greens. "Mmm," he hummed noncommittally, and she hated how pleased she was that he’d made any noise at all.

"We know the danger the Briarwoods pose," Vex continued. "And Vox Machina isn't going to let you down. We're here for you, Percy."

Percy just jabbed at the chicken and played with it a little, not taking a bite. "...You don't know,” he replied lowly. "I wish I could say you do, but you don't. I'd rather face three K'Varns instead of the Briarwoods."

"Could you tell us more then?" Vex asked, wanting to comfort him, but not knowing how.

His hands shook as he brought the chicken to his mouth, and he started chewing, avoiding the question.

Vex waited in silence for a few moments, before sighing softly. "You don't have to force it if you don't want to,” she reassured him. "Just... Keep eating, please?"

Percy swallowed and cleared his throat, taking a sip of the water she'd brought him.

"I honestly didn't realize how hungry I was," he murmured, rubbing his thumb around the rim of the cup, his gaze far away. "And I've told you everything I know. They're ruthless and cruel, and I wished five years ago that I would never have to lay eyes on them again."

Vex frowned softly, and stepped forward to pull him into a hug, crouching so she could wrap an arm around his shoulder. "We'll be with you the entire time. I will be with you, I promise,” she murmured, dropping her head to his shoulder, which smelled heavily of smoke and black powder

There was a soft whisper of wings as Artemis glided over. "Me too, Percival," she hooted, landing on Percy’s other shoulder so she could run her beak through his hair.

Percy's hands trembled slightly, his shoulders shaking beneath Vex’s arm, and he leaned into her, one arm around her waist. He didn’t cry, didn’t say anything, but clung to her tightly, and after a few moments she saw him reach up to stroke Artemis, his fingers only just ghosting across her feathers.

 

Percy felt his heart sink as he took in the sight of the Sun Tree, once so majestic, now lifeless and barren, not even a hint of green on the ashen boughs. But, more than that, it was the bodies that swayed with the wind that turned his stomach, eight forms strung up by ropes, and another nailed with a long spike to one of the higher branches.

He felt his stomach drop as his gaze cast over the bodies. They were dressed to look like Vox Machina, coated in blood and swaying in the breeze. There was even a body of a bear, and the impaled creature was a white owl, limp above the body dressed like him.

The white feathers caught Percy’s eye. He shuddered, and Artemis trembled slightly on his shoulder.

"They're us," Keyleth murmured from his side, and he felt Artemis press against the side of his face, hooting softly with apprehension. “They’re meant to be us.”

He dared not reach up and appear to be touching the small “sparrow” that was resting on his shoulder, but he whispered reassurances as best he could.

"It's alright," he murmured, though he couldn't tear his gaze away from the grisly sight. "It's okay, it's just a warning."

But he couldn’t bring himself to believe his own words.

"That's a child." Vax hissed, voice low and dangerous. "They killed a godsdamned child..."

"We'll get them," Vex murmured, voice low and fierce. "They'll pay for this."

Artemis just pressed close to Percy again, her talons digging into his shoulder.

Percy heard the voice in his head, softer than it had been, but still present, whispering of vengeance.

He shook his head and steeled himself to keep moving past the tree.

The sooner this was over, the better.

 

Artemis found a perch on one of the unbroken parts of the balcony, the metal claws Percy had forged her for battle leaving deep gouges in the wood where she sat.

Percy was storming upstairs, the thick black smoke furling around him and the mask, so much like a bird's skull, was hiding his face from view.

He looked like a monster, and Artemis felt her breath catch as she stared at him, fear and worry coursing through her.

She was about to fly over to him before she saw Vex climbing the stairs, striding over to Percy before slamming him against the wall, looking up at him with a determined, yet scared face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and Percy averted his gaze, silent for a moment before answering.

"I think so," he murmured, voice muffled slightly by the mask. "I don't-"

"Look at me," Vex instructed, and he lifted his gaze to her, the beak of the mask nearly touching her chin. Artemis shuddered at the sight, feeling a prickle down her spine as Vex faced him off.

"I feel cruel... but in control," Percy said, even as more smoke billowed from under his collar and the ends of his sleeves.

Vex seemed to believe him, nodding as she dropped a bit of the tension in her stance, but Artemis had seen the way he was shaking, had seen the spiral over the course of the last couple weeks, and she couldn't help but disagree. The smoke came from him but it was not of him. Something else was with him, she knew it, and he hadn't been wholly himself since the Briarwoods had showed their faces again.

"Take the mask off, darling," Vex murmured, her arm still holding Percy against the wall despite her slightly relaxed stance.

Percy just looked back before a shaking hand came up, pushing the mask back over his head. He was staring Vex directly in the eyes, but there was something dark and feral in the blue gaze.

Artemis hooted, trying to draw his attention, and he glanced over, the darkness fading in an instant as he blinked hard, almost as if he was coming out of a trance. He nodded, still looking shaken, and Vex pulled back, letting him dust himself off.

Artemis fluttered down, making sure to land on his left shoulder, where the leather pauldrons had been reinforced and enchanted to hold back the metal claws. "We're here. Don't lose yourself,” she hooted at him.

Percy inhaled deeply, before looking at them both. "I'm alright,” he told them, though Artemis didn't believe him for a moment.

"Are you sure?" Vex asked, and Percy nodded, taking a deep breath.

Artemis trilled and he turned his head to lean into her feathers, the smoke dispersing as a couple seconds ticked by.

"Ripley's gone," came Scanlan's voice from over their earrings. "She's somewhere in the city."

Percy went deathly still, his fingers tightening on his pistol. "...Fuck," he whispered, before turning and striding away from Vex, back down the hallway.

"Percy, stop!" Vex called out, but he just ignored her. Artemis clung to his shoulder, wanting so desperately to rip Ripley's face off herself for what that vile woman had done to Percy.

Percy dashed to the window overlooking the front grounds of the castle, but Ripley was nowhere to be seen. From the window, Artemis could see a light trail of smoke rising from the city splayed out below them, and saw the indistinct shapes of people scurrying around beneath the de Rolo crest written in the clouds.

He cursed, turning on his heel and walking back to Anders' study. Artemis preened his hair as best she could, inclined to comfort him even though she had no idea how much it would help.

Percy stormed back through the doorway, and Artemis turned, seeing a familiar face between the twins, grabbing at her throat still and her dress stained with blood.

She was much older than the last time she had seen her, but it was still Cassandra de Rolo, alive and well.

"Brother," Cassandra whispered, eyes wide as she looked at Percy. "Artemis..."

Artemis hooted a greeting, and Cassandra reached her hand out carefully, as if she might be burned. Instead of landing on her fingers without a proper glove, however, Artemis trilled one last time to Percy and glided down to alight next to Cassandra.

Cassandra reach out and gently stroked Artemis' feathers. "You two survived,” she whispered, looking up at Percy.

"As have you," Percy replied, sliding the mask off of his face completely. "Are you alright?"

"As well as I can be, considering the circumstances," Cassandra let out a weak chuckle, her fingers trembling as they ran through Artemis' feathers

Artemis trilled and pushed into Cassandra's hand. The younger girl's eyes widened, and her breath hitched, tears coming to her eyes.

"I can't believe you've returned," she murmured, shaking her head. "After all this time..."

"We came back for Whitestone, for you," Artemis hooted, Percy echoing the sentiment from behind her.

Cassandra swallowed hard. "Thank the gods," she whispered. "Are you here to remove the Briarwoods? I want to help." She wiped at her face before getting to her feet.

"Are you certain?" Vex asked.

"I've been fighting them for the last three years," Cassandra said, a dark look falling across her face. Gone was the sweet and innocent, if troublesome, child that Cassandra had been. Before them was a young woman who had gone through countless struggles. "I won't give up this chance to see them unseated from our city once and for all."

"But- you're going to fight with us?" Percy asked, shooting up to stand beside her.

"Yes. I'll get Mother's armor, and I'll rejoin you here." She gave Vex and Vax respectful nods before striding towards the door, determined.

Artemis felt a swell of relief seeing Cassandra again. Another de Rolo still lived, and while she missed all of Percy’s siblings, even Oliver, to some extent, seeing Cassandra - once only a young girl, so full of life and always with a question on her lips, now with an unnatural strength in her for her age - made her heart ache.

Percy continued to pace around the room as he waited, and Artemis couldn't help but compare him to a caged animal.

She hooted at him, trying to get his attention, but when he continued wearing a path into the floor she raised her voice. "Percival!"

He stopped, turning toward her, and she saw the way his hands were still shaking with nervous energy. The smoke had dissipated, which she was thankful for, but she still saw the tension in his shoulders and so she took flight, looping around the room once so she could land on his shoulder.

Percy sighed, leaning his face against hers. "Hi,” he murmured softly, waving his fingers for the speak with animals spell.

Artemis hooted softly and started combing her beak through his hair. "We're all here for you, and Cassandra is alive," she reminded him. “Take a deep breath. We’ll get through this.”

He complied, and she felt his shoulder rise and fall beneath her as he inhaled and exhaled, releasing his breath with a shuddering sigh.

"I know," he murmured. "I just can't shake the worry. She's still so young... Gods, I will never forgive myself if she gets injured in this fight."

"Cassandra's grown up quite a bit over that last few years, just like you," Artemis reminded his sternly, nipping at his ear. "Don't underestimate her. This is her choice and she has every right to it."

"...You're right,” he admitted with another sigh. "...But I just found her. I can't lose her again.”

"She knows the Briarwoods better than we do," Artemis pointed out. "She can help us."

"I suppose," he relented, though he didn’t look happy about conceding the point.

"Percy, you're hooting," Grog murmured. "I'd say that's normal, but with the smoke shit, nothing's normal."

"I'm just talking to Artemis, Grog," Percy chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "We've done this a lot, even before the smoke."

Grog narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "How can I be sure you're tellin' the truth?" he asked, "Cuz you're a really good liar most of the time."

"Because Vex also talks to Artemis and will start hooting?" Percy pointed out.

Grog stared at Percy for a moment. "Vex, is his hooting normal?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Percy.

"Perfectly normal, dear," Vex said with a laugh, and Artemis hooted in amusement at the frown on Grog's face. "He talks to her just like I talk to Trinket. Isn't that right, buddy?"

Trinket humphed the affirmative and tossed his head in a nod from Vex's side, having returned from chasing after Ripley, and Artemis felt Percy relax as attention in the room was drawn away from him.

Cassandra returned a few moments later, dressed in armor that Artemis had only seen on Johanna once, when she and Frederick were leaving to travel for some diplomatic mission a few months after Percy had found her. "Let's go,” Cassandra told them. "I can show you where the tunnels are."

Percy nodded. "Lead the way."

 


	2. Atop the Ziggurat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina confronts the Briarwoods, and near losses tempt Percy to give in to Orthax's desire for vengeance.

Percy clambered to the top of the wall around the central area atop the Ziggurat and his breath caught in his chest. 

Delilah was there, atop a raised dais, chanting under her breath from a scroll she held in her hands. Artemis was circling high above, waiting for his word to attack, and he whistled to call her to him as he raised his Pepperbox in an attempt to try to wrest the scroll from Delilah’s hands.

The necromancer looked up as the party slowly made their way up onto the roof, and pulled something from her pocket as Artemis dove down towards Percy. A bead of small orange light fired from the end of a wooden stick towards them, and Percy realized that she was using a wand, the bead all too familiar from watching Scanlan cast the same spell. He dove to the side, just dodging out of the way of the fireball’s explosion.

But his heart dropped as he heard a loud shriek and saw Artemis fall from the air, her feathers singed and burning as she hit the bottom of the Ziggurat, unmoving.

"No!" 

He looked frantically around the ziggurat for a way to get down to her, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Vex down a potion and rush towards Delilah, still flying through the air with her bow in her hands. Time seemed to slow as his eyes were drawn to Delilah’s face, illuminated by the green magic circling around the scroll in her hands. 

Percy's vision tunneled, and not just because of the smoke that suddenly flared around his form. He took aim with his Pepperbox again, only for the mechanism to jam beneath his fingers. 

Time was of the essence, but as he tried to hurriedly clear the jam, his fingers slipped, the gun rendered unusable save for several hours worth of work.

He watched helplessly as Vex flew towards Delilah, stringing an arrow to her bow. A dagger flew toward the necromancer from the corner of Percy's vision, hitting her, but she continued with the ritual, and Percy felt his heart sink as the dark orb rose into the air.

Vex drew the string of her bow back as Percy frantically started to look for a way down the ziggurat’s wall, Artemis' body still unmoving at the base of the chamber, and Delilah let out an unhinged laugh as she pointed her finger towards Vex, a sickly green light slamming into Vex's torso.

Vex gasped as the ray hit her, and she fell from the air, her body hitting the floor with a sickening crack.

Percy felt terror pulse through his chest, seeing both Vex and Artemis lying on the ground, unmoving, because of Delilah. It felt too much like that night, and he couldn’t help but see Oliver and Whitney's bodies, lying side by side, killed by necrotic magic. 

He grabbed at Bad News, the memories clashing with the present, and after taking aim at Delilah, pulled the trigger.

He felt the hammer of the gun catch, and it almost took him too long to realize that it was close to breaking as well, but he managed to clear the chamber, leaving a single bullet left inside. 

Delilah glanced around, worried, and shouted something to the orb as Percy took his aim again, breathing deeply in an attempt to steady his trembling hands. The orb shrank suddenly, and Delilah exclaimed her excitement.

Vax leapt off the edge of the battlement to reach his sister, and Percy readied his shot.

The smoke curled around him as he pulled the trigger, and felt the force of the gun rock his body with recoil as the bullet slammed into Delilah, removing her arm from her shoulder.

Delilah screamed in pain, and it was music to Percy’s ears. “Why didn’t it work?!” she sobbed, falling to her knees, eyes still locked on the small orb in front of her.

Percy vaulted down as well, getting to Artemis as quickly as he could; she had been down far too long, and he was already terrified that he was too late.

He pushed his hand against the feathers, willing the cure wounds to course through her.

Nothing happened. She lay there, still and unmoving.

"No. No, no- you- Artemis- Pike!"

He yelled out for their cleric in desperation, wanting to bandage Artemis' wounds, but not knowing if she was too far gone, or if there was anything he could do-

"What is it?" she called from above, but he couldn't answer, his chest feeling like stone as he felt smoke close in around his vision, hands shaking, even as they clenched into fists.

He looked around, taking stock of the situation. Vax was cradling his sister, holding her to his chest, and Percy felt blackness start to obscure the rest of his vision that wasn’t already covered with smoke.

"The potion didn't work!" Vax called, as red liquid dribbled down Vex's chin."We have to get them out of here!"

Percy swallowed hard and forced the darkness away with a shake of his head, gathering Artemis to his chest even as smoke trailed from under his jacket. Grog lowered a rope and, trusting that Vax could carry Vex, Percy sprinted to it.

Artemis was running out of time, her breathing still present, but barely..

He climbed out one handed, pure desperation to save her driving him on, and he continued attempting to pour healing spells into her as he ran, further and further from that wretched orb.

Soon the only sound around him was that of his own feet. Percy sprinted down the tunnel, running through the room where the acid trap had been, and then past it, to the hallway beyond. 

As he narrowly dodged one of the traps Vax had marked out, Percy gasped out his last healing spell, vision clouding over, and almost tripped over his own feet when he felt the magic take hold. Artemis' breathing and heartbeat grew stronger under his fingers, and his legs finally gave way beneath him as he collapsed on the tunnel floor.

Artemis shuddered and hooted thickly, and he couldn't stop a few tears falling as he held her close to his chest.

"Oh gods..." he choked out, holding her close. "You're all right..."

Artemis trilled thickly and pressed against him, and Percy, hearing several pairs of hurried footstep, turned to see the rest of Vox Machina rush out of the tunnel, Grog carrying Delilah and Cassandra, Vax bringing up the rear with Keyleth, Vex thrown over his own shoulder. 

Grog threw Delilah to the ground, dropping to his knees so he could tear the cork out of a healing potion with his teeth and feed it to her, Scanlan rushing up behind him as he did. 

Vex took a gasping breath and Percy almost felt like he could start crying again, breathing becoming difficult because of the relief instead of a sudden swell of panic. 

"Thank Pelor," he murmured, cradling Artemis as tightly as he dared and leaning back into the tunnel wall.

Pike came over to Percy. "Is Artemis all right?" She asked, reaching out to cup Percy's face in her hands as a little bit of healing magic coursed through him. He felt better, burns fading away that he hadn’t even realized were there until they were gone.

"She could use more, please." He whispered, voice hoarse as he gently ran his fingers through Artemis’ feathers before looking over Pike’s shoulder towards Vex.

She was sitting up, leaning heavily against Grog, but she was definitely awake and aware, thank the gods. 

A glow from his lap caught his attention, and Percy looked down to see Artemis' broken, bent wings straighten out, and the charred skin beneath burnt feathers grow back anew, fresh feathers peeking through. 

At that moment, Keyleth and Vax exited the acid trap room, Cassandra in Keyleth's arms. She was unconscious, but both Vax and Keyleth looked shaken as they skidded to a stop next to Grog, Vax falling to his knees as he pulled Vex into a tight hug.

Vex hugged her brother back. "I'm fine." She let out a weak chuckle, before her eyes caught Percy's. "Is Artemis...?"

"Shes fine." Percy replied, as Artemis hooted softly. His attention turned towards Cassandra and Delilah, and he felt a surge of energy course through him.

_"Vengeance... End them. They're right there, just waiting..."_ The voice crept into the back of his mind. _"Because of them, you almost lost the two in your life you love the most..."_

"That wasn't the deal we made,"  he growled, clenching his fists, though part of him couldn't help but agree with the smoke inside him. For all that Cassandra was his sister, the fact that she sided with the Briarwoods...

He remembered Artemis and Vex lying prone on the floor below him, and felt a swell of anger take hold of his heart. 

"Delilah," he murmured, almost wanting to forego his guns and strangle her where she lay. She had been the one to take them down, to very nearly kill both of them - not Cassandra.

_"If Cassandra hadn't betrayed you, they wouldn't have almost died,"_  the voice whispered. _"Take her too. Complete your vengeance, take back your city. She doesn't deserve to call this place home...."_

"No..." Percy argued, shaking. 

Artemis hooted, concerned, as she head-butted his chest, and Pike turned to look at him after attending to Vex. "... Percy? What's happening?" she asked.

" _Do it,"_  the voice demanded. _"Kill them both!"_

Smoke was starting to pour from under his sleeves once more

Percy shifted Artemis off of his lap, slowly starting to stand. His hands were shaking, and he felt like his knees were going to give out, but he forced himself upwards, not wanting this… this  _thing_  inside of him to best him.

His fingers twitched toward his Pepperbox that was at his side. "That's not the deal we made," he repeated, looking up toward Delilah's still form. "We had a deal, and you changed the terms."

"Let's wake her up and question her," Scanlan said from behind him, and there was a general consensus from the rest of the group, but Percy was finding it more and more difficult by the second to resist reaching for the List.

As Grog went to go and wake Delilah up, Percy felt his hand move to grab the List, not by his own control.

_"Do it. End them,"_ the smoke whispered again, urging him to point the gun at Cassandra, who Pike had just woken up.

Artemis hooted loudly as Percy felt his head split open with a massive headache, stumbling back as he fought the creature demanding Cassandra's blood.

"No!" he cried out, falling back to his knees and clutching at his head as the smoke billowed out around him.

He could barely hear Vex shouting his name through the cackle that echoed through his ears.

"I don’t want this anymore," he growled, clenching his fists again. "You went back on your word. You changed the terms."

_"Nothing has changed,"_  the voice said, silkily. _"You wanted revenge, and I have given you the power to get it."_

"Did I even want revenge before you came to me?" Percy asked, reality and dreams clashing in his mind. He remembered the smoke and remembered the anger, but had the rage, the desire for vengeance, already been there, ready to grow, or had it come along for the ride? "I can't remember anymore."

_"Does it matter?"_  the voice purred.  _"It got you where you are. Now do it. Finish them off!"_

"What is that voice?" Percy heard, as if through a snowstorm, before the voice in question chuckled again, filling his mind.

"No, I won't," Percy retorted, still holding his head.

"Very well then. I'll do it myself," the voice hissed, and the smoke poured deeper from him, starting to take on its own form as Percy felt like something was ripping away, like part of his brain was tearing off the rest. It was blinding, and he couldn't do anything but scream.

"Percy!"

He heard his name echoed by several voices around him, and he gasped as he felt the smoke pull away from him, like a layer of his skin was being stripped away. 

"Orthax is unhappy, Percival," came the voice, echoing through the tunnel instead of through his head. "If you can't finish the job, I'll have to take my payment a different way."

Percy shook as he stood, raising his head to look at the familiar figure standing before him, the same that had met him in the dream.

He swallowed hard before pulling Bad News from his back, aiming right at the figure apparently named "Orthax"

"I'm done with you. I don't need you anymore," he hissed, still feeling open and raw as he fired.

The moment the gunshot echoed, chaos erupted in the tunnel, everyone around him pulling their weapons and attacking the shadowy figure as it growled and slashed with its claws, heading straight for Percy.

Artemis screeched and flew forwards, raking at it with her metal talons, and Percy emptied the barrel into the figure, head swimming and everything hurting and raw, physically and emotionally.

Two daggers cut through its form, blinking back to Vax's belt as Orthax slid into the earthen wall behind him. Percy passed Cassandra the sword at his side, which she accepted before sprinting back toward the castle, not that he begrudged her that choice. 

Everyone spread out, weapons at the ready, and Percy felt a bit of the pain in his chest recede, allowing him to take a deep breath at the sight of all his friends standing at the ready.

The shadows exploded out of the wall immediately to his left, and Percy ducked a little too late, feeling thick claws ripping into him. His gun slid from his fingers as he lost his grip, sinking back into the wall.

As soon as he had enough presence of mind, Percy grabbed at Bad News, taking aim and firing, the recoil knocking him back on his ass from such a short distance since his head was still swimming. He saw arrows sinking into the shadows before Pike's astral form leapt through the air, bringing her mace down on Orthax as a brilliant flash of radiant energy lit up the tunnel.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Delilah dragging herself to her feet before starting to run down the tunnel.

"Delilah's getting away!" he roared, pushing himself to his feet and starting to race after her, trusting that the rest of Vox Machina had the dark spectre of his soul under control. 

The shadowy claws raked across his back, and Percy gasped but kept running. He couldn't let her get away. Not after what she'd done.

He heard an inhuman screech from behind him, but didn't turn back, watching as Artemis flew ahead, trying to keep an eye on the fleeing necromancer.

They didn't get much farther before there was a shout, and Percy caught up to Cassandra, who had Delilah pinned against the wall with her sword, eyes burning with hatred as she looked upon the woman that was responsible for so much of their pain.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now," Cassandra hissed, her hand shaking, and Delilah had the audacity to laugh, face streaked with dirt and tear tracks, as she breathed heavily. 

"You could have been our daughter," she whispered, just loud enough for Percy to hear. 

He saw Cassandra's surety falter, and spun Bad News in his hands, knocking Delilah out and pulling his sister away before Delilah fell on her blade. 

"We need her for questioning," he murmured, releasing her wrist. "We need to know what she's done with that orb, what dark portents she's brought to Whitestone."

Cassandra was shaking, her own cheeks streaked with tears as she stared at Delilah. "She needs to die,” she bit out. "She's not going to tell you anything, and the longer she lives the stronger her hold on me will continue. If not now, I won't ever be able to...Brother, please..."

Artemis landed on his left shoulder and hooted softly, leaning over to gently preen Cassandra's hair in comfort.

Cassandra gasped and pulled back, only for more tears to fall as she realized who was touching her hair. 

"Oh- Artemis," she breathed, leaning forward again so she could stroke the owl's feathers. "Gods, Percival, I'm sorry. But I don't know- there was so much she didn't tell me, that I was forbidden to ask about. I-"

He reached up to place a hand on her shoulder, but Cassandra jerked away, and he let her go as her breath caught visibly in her chest. 

"It's gone!" came Scanlan's yell from behind him. "We did it!"

Percy turned in time to see a black shadow race toward him, which hit him like a cold sheet of rain. It condensed into a small bead of chill in his chest, and faded almost as quickly.

Artemis trilled softly and leaned into Cassandra's hand as his sister pet her feather, still grey and singed from the fireball.

Percy took a deep breath and let it out as the rest of Vox Machina came down the tunnel, and Vex made her way to his side.

"Percy, are you all right?" she asked, voice strong.

"I'm fine," Percy lied easily, as much as it pained him to do. He still felt like everything had been split open, like he was laying on Ripley's torture table once more, exposed for the world to see.

He couldn't be even more vulnerable, not even to Vex.

He wiped his forehead with his coat sleeve before looking at Delilah's slumped body. "We need to question her, and then kill her," he stated matter of factly.

"Agreed, but you shouldn't be the one to do it," Vax said. "Not after that thing we just fought, which you'll have to explain to us."

"Yeah, Percy, what was that?" Keyleth asked, eyes wide and her hands still aflame. "First you were talking to yourself for a solid minute, then some smoke demon thing came out of you? What the _hell_  is going on?!"

"It's a long story," Percy admitted, turning back to Delilah and running his fingers through his hair. "I thought it was a dream... it _was_  just a dream at first, but when I woke I had that anger burn within - a desire for vengeance..."

He sighed, shaking his head and trying to not let any more of himself go. "I started making my first gun the next day. But it was a dream."

"It was clearly more than that, darling," Vex murmured softly, her hand touching his shoulder. "But that's a conversation for later, I think. Grog, do you have any rope or manacles in the Bag of Holding? We need to tie her up." Vex shot a scathing look towards Delilah.

"Sure do," Grog said with a nod, pulling out some rope and tying her up, nice and tight and clearly not caring about her comfort.

With Artemis on one should and Vex’s hand on the other, Percy could almost ignore the cold bead that seemed to linger in his chest.

They questioned Delilah, about the ziggurat and her plans, but she seemed both too torn up over Sylas' death and honestly oblivious to a large part of her own part in their plan, and Percy knew they wouldn't be getting anything else out of her. 

"She's told us all she knows," he scoffed, dropping his hold on her and stepping back. His want for vengeance had faded somewhat, less stinging and present, but it was still there. It still throbbed with his heartbeat, as if trying to explode from his chest. 

He wondered if it was finally his own. 

"Do you want to kill her, Percy?" Vax asked, looking like he wouldn't mind ripping he necromancer to pieces if he said no.

Percy took a deep breath and let it out, looking at the broken pepperbox at his side. "...No," he decided, not wanting to feed that nugget of vengeance still burning in his chest.

"I will." Cassandra spoke up, stepping forward. She stared at Delilah for a moment before shoving her sword deep into the necromancer's chest.

She pulled away once it was done, cheeks wet, and, without looking at anyone, walked back toward the castle a few meters, leaning against the wall heavily. 

"We should destroy the body," Scanlan said. "Just in case."

"The acid pits?" Keyleth suggested, and there was a general agreement among them that dissolving her body would be the best course of action. 

"Just do it quick," Cassandra said. Percy looked up to see that she had turned around, her knuckles white with how tightly she held the sword. "One thing I’ve learned is that the dead never stay that way for long here."

Percy nodded, and Grog hefted Delilah over his shoulder, not even batting an eye when her remaining arm hit the wall, sending a few stones scattering across the ground. 

"Noted," Percy murmured, but before they could get too far Vex spoke up from behind him. 

"Um, Grog dear, I _would_  like to loot her before you throw her into acid."

"If you insist," Grog grumbled, dumping Delilah's body unceremoniously onto the ground while Vex dug through her pockets and stripped her of her dress.

Percy kept one hand busy stroking Artemis’ feathers, the softness grounding even as he pulled out his broken pepperbox and examined it.

Would he have ever built something so devastating without that creature?

Did the creature choose him because he was broken, or did it break him?

He followed the rest of Vox Machina down the hall as Grog dragged Delilah’s body to the acid pits, and after he watched her corpse disappear, sizzling, under the sickly green acid, he turned his gaze to the gun once again.

It had brought so much pain and misery to the world, and now Ripley was hell bent on recreating them.

He took a deep breath and Artemis hooted softly near his ear before he tossed it into the pit after Delilah's body. The acid almost immediately consumed it, enveloping the gun and bubbling as it started to dissolve the metal.

Percy immediately had the urge to rush after his prized creation, which he'd spent months dreaming up and even longer actually refining into a usable weapon. But Artemis dug her claws into his shoulders, as if knowing what he was thinking, and he managed to hold back. 

Percy watched his List dissolve, slowly being eaten away by acid, and as bubbles rose to the surface he saw a slight trickle of smoke escape, then disappear. 

At the same moment, the small nugget of cold in his chest vanished, leaving him feeling lighter than he had in years.

Percy let out a long breath, staring at the spot where the gun had disappeared.

He felt a light hand on his opposite shoulder and jumped, turning to see Vex standing next to him, her face pinched with concern.

"Percy?" she asked softly, "Are you all right?"

Percy shrugged, but felt Artemis butt at his ear and he smiled for the first time in what felt like a long, long while. 

"I’m feeling a lot better," he admitted, and for once he felt like he was telling the truth as he said it.  
  



	3. Not-So-Lonely Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time, she fell. This time, he does.

Percy felt about seventeen different shades of exhausted as they trudged into the tavern they had used previously as a hiding spot. They didn't trust their brief sweep through the castle enough to stay there for the night, as exhausted as they were, and Percy didn't argue.

He just felt confused, and strangely vulnerable.

As everyone got settled for the night, Percy looked over at Artemis, snuggled into Trinket's fur. "I'm going for a walk,” he told her.

She hooted sleepily at him, and Percy chuckled softly. "I'll be fine, I just... need to walk,” he replied, before making his way back upstairs.

He'd made it out the door and onto the empty street before realizing he didn't know where to go. The woods weren't something he felt confident enough to take on, not when he hadn't practiced with his bow in months. Retort, Ripley’s pistol, weighed heavy on his belt, but he wanted some time to clean and examine it before he fired any bullets. The streets of Whitestone, too, felt unfamiliar, and though he knew several shops... He felt lost, in more ways than one. 

Percy found his way to the center of town, where the Sun Tree still stood. It looked far less ominous than it had, the bodies that had resembled him and his friends had been cut down, and in the moonlight its bare branches shone, reflecting the glow.

As he stood, eyes inexplicably drawn to the cut ropes, he heard the clearing of a throat behind him and turned to see Vex walking up the street towards him.

"Hello, darling," Vex greeted him with a small smile as she made her way to his side. She looked up at the Sun Tree as well, the dangling bits of rope swaying in the gentle breeze.

"You should be resting," Percy murmured back to her, the "you almost died today" hanging unspoken, but clearly heard between them.

"I should be saying the same to you," Vex replied, turning to look at him. "And yet, here we are."

Percy hummed in agreement. "Yes, yes, I suppose we are."

He wanted to say more, but he couldn't bring himself to. There was too much to say, yet no words with which to say all he wanted her to hear. 

"I am so glad you're okay," she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When you destroyed your gun... I was honestly worried for a moment."

"So was I," Percy admitted, choking out a laugh. "I wanted- Well, it was hard to get rid of."

"I can believe that," Vex said, no pity in her voice, but an understanding.

Percy swallowed hard, looking back at the Sun Tree. He could see a slight tinge of green to the outer tips of the branches, thanks to Keyleth's work in helping it recover.

A new growth. A new beginning. Something Whitestone sorely needed.

And something he needed too.

"...I'm not going to use my guns so casually anymore," he told her. "Clearly, doing so means that people we don't want to see them are seeing them, and I'm not the only one daft enough to make a deal with a demon." He let out a self deprecating chuckle. "...I'm going to use my bow again."

"I can't say I'm not happy about that, darling," Vex said, her face lighting up. "Does this mean we'll get to have archery competitions again at some point?"

"At some point," Percy conceded, rolling his eyes and letting a smirk touch his lips. "Though I think I need to get back into the practice of archery before we set up any sort of competition."

"Well of course," Vex replied with a chuckle. "We have to make it fair, after all."

"Of course." Percy smiled softly. "I have missed them,” he admitted after a moment of silence.

"Me too," Vex replied. "It's not nearly as much fun to practice alone."

"I can agree with that," Percy nodded. "...Shall we find someplace that's serving alcohol? I think I need a drink tonight. Probably a few of them, if I'm being honest."

"I think I remember seeing a pub down the way that might be exactly what you're looking for, darling."

"That sounds excellent," Percy admitted, and though it was tempting to simply go back to the basement and crack open one of the full barrels of ale, the idea of spending a night out with Vex was more so. 

Vex's fingers trailed down his arm and interlaced with his own, squeezing firmly, and he looked over to see her smiling at him.

Percy gently squeezed her hand in return and they started walking together. It felt...Grounding. A little bit of familiarity in a place so heavily changed from his memories.

There was a flicker of firelight across Vex's face as they walked, and Percy couldn't help but admire how striking and beautiful she looked in the light.

He reached over, tucking a bit of hair behind her ear for her. "Thank you,” he murmured, letting his hand drop back to his side.

"For what?" Vex asked innocently, but when he looked over at her she winked and bumped his shoulder with her own. "Just kidding, darling. But honestly, it was no trouble. I'm glad we could help you get this back."

She gestured to the streets around them, now lit by lanterns at each intersection. 

Percy nodded, feeling his throat close up, eyes stinging. "It's good to be back," he said.

They made their way to the pub that Vex had mentioned, grabbing a table and a couple of mugs of ale. Percy reached for his purse, but Vex shook her head and pulled out a few pieces of gold, giving them to the barmaid. "My treat tonight, darling." She smiled, clinking her mug with his.

Percy drank deeply, before looking at Vex again. "...I’m sorry,” he murmured, several emotions battling in his chest at the same time. "...You almost died today, and it was my fault."

"It was that necromantic bitch's fault," Vex said with a scoff. "None of yours."

Percy felt his stomach turn, but nodded. "Of course. But if we hadn't come back to Whitestone-"

"Then you wouldn't have found your sister," Vex pointed out, cutting him off. "And you wouldn't have your home back. That's more than worth a little bout of unconsciousness in my mind."

Percy just bit back a retort and drank some more ale. Arguing with Vex would be pointless, and he didn't want to sour the mood any more.

After a couple more mugs, Percy was feeling significantly better, and also significantly drunker.

His mind was just fuzzy enough that he found himself leaning in, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.

Vex hiccuped and blushed to the tips of her pointed ears, but she smirked back at him and raised her glass, proposing a toast. 

"To family," she murmured, and he tapped his glass against hers and they both drank. 

"To freedom," he said, raising his own only a moment after another swig. 

"To freedom!" Vex repeated before raising her own to him. "And to you!"

"To me!" Percy exclaimed, drawing the eye of the barkeep, to whom Percy waved with a jovial grin. Vex laughed and Percy felt his smile widen. He wondered vaguely if it was possible for one's jaw to be strained, but then the two of them drank and shared a quiet laugh, Vex leaning her head into his shoulder as they finished their drinks.

Percy rest his head on top of hers, and they relaxed in the general atmosphere of the bar for a few long minutes, until Vex nudged him awake, and he realized he had dozed off.

Vex chuckled, cheeks flushed with alcohol. "I think it's time to head back and rejoin the others."

"Yes," Percy agreed, stretching so he could wake up a little, and make the walk back to the tavern where the rest were staying. "Thank you again."

He pulled her close, arm around her shoulders as the left the bar, and they made their way back to where the rest of Vox Machina was sleeping

And if Vex's bag was close enough for them to hold hands as they drifted off, Percy wasn't complaining.

\--

A few days later found Vox Machina elbows deep in helping Whitestone recover from the tyranny of the Briarwoods, clearing the streets of corpses and skeletons, and rebuilding what had been destroyed. They hadn’t noticed any undead activity since the Briarwoods had been killed, and while they were still on the lookout, it seemed like things had settled down. 

And Percy was realizing he had a very difficult decision to make.

He had to choose whether he would continue adventuring with Vox Machina or stay in Whitestone and help rebuild his city.

On one hand, there was no doubt that the city could use his help. Even after several days it didn't feel like they were much closer to actually solving any of the problems. 

The spinning orb above the temple had lingered, thwarting any and all attempts at identifying it via magical means. The farmers, who had given nearly all of their crops away to the Briarwoods, were suffering now that midwinter was upon them, and though Keyleth had spent most of the last few days helping, healing the ground took time. 

The castle had been checked and cleared from all the necromantic magics that they could find, and yet it still felt cold and empty - not at all like the warm and bustling place it had once been. 

Whitestone was healing, but it wasn't going to fully recover for a long while. 

On the other hand, he had his friends. Loyal and strong, who had a soft spot for his hometown but who wanted to return to Emon, to Greyskull. 

Whitestone was his home, not theirs.

Percy let out a long breath as he looked around his old room, fresh linens in his arms. It looked so different from the way he had kept it as a child. The papers covered in designs for trinkets and better arrows were gone, as were the small trophies he had saved from his first few hunts. The perches and toys he had made for Artemis had all been removed as well, and the walls were stark.

He’d spent his time after dinner building a new perch for Artemis so she could sleep comfortably that night, but he felt alone and confused, the perch standing out against the lack of any other decorations.

He dropped the sheets on the bed, frowning at the dust that was kicked up, and he lifted them again, setting them aside so he could strip the older sheets, tossing them onto the floor. 

Lifting the new pile, he took out the first sheet and started to unfold it, noting to himself, amused, that it had been a long time since he had made his own bed. 

Percy was halfway through tucking the second sheet in between the foot of the bed and the mattress when there was a gentle knock on his door.

Percy paused glancing over at Artemis, who had perked her head up at the sound. She inclined her head toward the door, encouraging him to answer it, and the knock came again, which made him sigh, setting the sheets down as he headed for the door. 

He opened it, fully expecting Keeper Yennen or one of the guard who had been tasked with protection of the castle, but was pleasantly surprised to find Vex, out of her fancier leathers, her hair wet and loose around her shoulders.

Vex looked up at him with a soft smile on her face. "Hey. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course," Percy replied, moving to the side so she could enter the room, closing the door behind her.

Vex looked around. "...So this was your room,” she murmured.

"It was." Percy nodded in agreement. "Not as much now, but I hope to make it a little better once things have settled down. Is your room all right?" He asked. He had given her Vesper's room, with the thought that she would enjoy the view of the forest from the large windows that Vesper had been so fond of.

"It's gorgeous," Vex murmured, nodding as she looked around. "The view is beautiful - it's nice to see the Parchwood from a different angle, I must admit."

She wandered over to his window and peered out, smiling as she did so. "It must have been a wonderful place to grow up."

Percy felt like he'd lost his voice for a moment, but he nodded, humming in affirmation. "It was."

He saw her glance up at him and he turned away, toward Artemis. He stroked her feathers as Vex walked across the room towards him, and he took a deep breath in an attempt to loosen the sudden tightness in his chest.

His heart was pounding in his chest when she stopped only a few feet in front of him.

"And as nice of a view as it is... I'm not used to sleeping alone anymore,” she admitted. "...And you seem jumpy at dinner... I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Warmth spread through his chest at her words. "I'm..." The word "fine” caught in his throat, and he didn't want to lie to her.

"...The castle isn't the same,” he murmured instead. "It's too... empty."

"I can believe that," Vex agreed, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her fingers rise to glide across the wall. "Did all of these rooms belong to your brothers and sisters?"

Artemis hooted softly as Percy stopped stroking her. 

"They did."

"No sharing rooms?" Vex asked, her voice light. "You probably had plenty of space for each of you - lucky."

She chuckled, and Percy could help doing so as well, remembering when Oliver and Whitney had gotten old enough to request their own separate rooms, much to the chagrin of his parents.

"Nobility comes with its perks,” he agreed, glancing over at her.

"Vax and I shared rooms and beds more times than I can count," Vex murmured, looking intently at the stone.

She swallowed, and Percy could see the faint hint of a blush against her tanned skin.

"Maybe tonight, we don't have to be so lonely,” she suggested, looking up to meet his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow and hummed a question, and he saw the flush creep higher. 

"We don't have to if you don't feel comfortable," she murmured, her fingers trailing off the wall and falling to her side. "I just thought, after so long together... Sleeping in a new place, sleeping here-"

She cut herself off, and Percy frowned.

"I thought you would want to spend the night with your brother? Unless you want me to join you, which I suppose I wouldn't _refuse_ , but I do wonder why-"

"He's with Keyleth," Vex interrupted him, and though she smiled, Percy could see the loneliness written in her eyes. "I didn’t want to interrupt them, and… I'm sorry, this was stupid." She averted her gaze, turning towards the door.

"Wait," Percy said, the words leaving his mouth before he really thought. "I wouldn't mind. Um, sharing a room with you, I mean."

Vex paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "You wouldn't?"

"Not- not if you want to," Percy stammered, dropping his gaze and shrugging. "I mean, I do... It would be good to know you're near."

He didn't tell her that he'd dreamed of her death, of flashes of green and red, of her and Artemis falling to the ground, since that night under the ziggurat.

Vex gave him a soft smile that made his heart throb in his chest. "Okay,” she replied simply, turning back towards him. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Nonsense, you'll take the bed," Percy replied automatically.

"No, it's your room, I'm the one getting all up in your business," Vex argued, and Artemis hooted irritably at them, nodding her head towards each of them, then the bed.

Percy frowned lightly. It was large enough to share, and it wasn't like they hadn't slept that closely before.

"Artemis is right - I'm sure we can share," he said with a half-shrug. "I think both of us have had enough experience sleeping on the ground in the past couple weeks."

"I'm all right with that," Vex replied. "Here, I'll help you finish making it. It's only fair."

Together, the two of them finished putting the sheets and blankets onto the large, plush bed. Once it was finished, Percy glanced down at himself, still wearing his usual clothing. "I'm going to change," he told her.

"Don't worry darling, I'll only peek a little." Vex gave him a wink before pulling the sheets back and climbing into bed, letting out a happy groan.

Percy flushed, but turned and changed quickly, removing his armor and pulling on more comfortable clothes. 

When he turned back around, Vex had her eyes closed and half of her face buried in a pillow as she clutched it to her face. 

"These beds are so soft, Percy," she murmured, humming happily as she let go of the pillow and sprawled across the mattress. "Even more comfortable than Greyskull..."

Percy couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad they're to your liking,” he replied, sliding underneath the blankets on the other side, settling into his side so he was facing Vex. It was a large bed, but even then, their faces were only about a foot apart from each other.

Artemis let out a sleepy hoot, settling completely onto her perch.

"Good night, Artemis," Percy murmured, though he didn't take his eyes off of Vex.

"Good night, Artemis," Vex echoed, and Artemis trilled lowly before falling silent, leaving Vex and Percy looking at each other.

Percy let out a long breath before glancing down at the small space of sheets between them. "...Vex," he started. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days. And..." He swallowed before licking his suddenly dry lips. He was so nervous, and Vex lying only inches away in his bed wasn't helping matters any. 

"...I think- I think I'm going to stay in Whitestone,” he whispered, unable to look her in the face. "This is my home, and right now, it needs all the help it can get. But I know this isn't Vox Machina's home."

Vex nodded, looking disappointed but not surprised. 

"I thought you might," she murmured with a sigh. "We can all see just how much the city means to you."

He nodded. "I don't think I realized just how much until I came back," he admitted with a quiet chuckle. "It's been an... intense couple of weeks."

"That is has been." Vex murmured in agreement.

Percy nodded. "You're all welcome to stay as long as you want, and you're always welcome here,” he murmured. "I meant what I said, in that letter so many years ago. You'll always be a guest of Whitestone, whenever your path brings you back here."

"I'd like that," Vex said, reaching forward to take hold of his hand. "Though I have to admit," she continued with a chuckle, "Whitestone's grown on me in the last couple of days."

Percy laced his fingers with hers, squeezing it gently.

"...You can stay as long as you'd like,” he repeated, looking into her eyes as his heart pounded nervously in his chest.

She hummed, smiling at him. "At the very least I'll stay around until Winter's Crest, but after that.... Who knows? Greyskull is a home in some respects, but we've hardly stayed there for three weeks. I wouldn't mind trying a castle on for size."

Percy smiled softly back at her. "It can be your home if you want it to be," he offered, his heart beating a little faster in his chest as the words left his lips.

"I think I might like that," she murmured, her words morphing into a yawn and she blinked, trying to keep her eyes open.

Percy smiled and squeezed her hand once more before letting it go. "Good night, Vex," he murmured.

"Good night," Vex replied before closing her eyes.

Percy hesitated slightly before sliding his arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Vex just smiled and pressed against him, and he relished in the feeling of her chest expanding and her warm breaths through his shirt.

She was alive. That was what mattered.

He laid there for many long minutes, hearing and feeling her breathing slow until he was sure she was asleep. His mind conjured up an image of her lying motionless on the floor of the ziggurat, but there she was, in his arms. 

He opened his eyes to see Artemis sleeping on her perch, white feathers illuminated slightly by the glow of the moon through the window, and Percy found himself smiling. He was so thankful that they had both survived, that he would be able to experience Whitestone again with both of them by his side.

He moved one of his hands to trail his fingers through Vex's hair and released a breath in a rush, thinking about how she'd considered staying with him, staying in Whitestone.

He knew he was a broken man. The events of the previous week's had proven that, and he didn't feel like someone worthy to be at Vex's side.

But he'd damn his soul all over again if it meant keeping her happy.

And in that moment, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, he knew what his heart was telling him.

He wouldn't tell her, but in the darkness of the night and with her unaware, he would let himself enjoy the moment.

Just for a little while.


	4. Winter's Crest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina enjoys Winter's Crest shenanigans in Whitestone, and Percy struggles to give out an important invitation.

The next week found Whitestone, despite still struggling to get back on its feet after the reign of the Briarwoods, joyfully decorating and arranging a festival for Winter's Crest. It was the first since the death of the De Rolo family, and the excitement was tangible in the air.

Percy stood in front of one of the large windows in the meeting hall, looking over the city and the people bustling around. Artemis was on his shoulder, and she nipped his ear gently.

"I know I need to get down there, join the others,” he murmured, hands clasped behind his back. "I just...want to enjoy this view a little longer."

Artemis hooted in understanding, and Percy lifted his fingers to stroke her feathers absentmindedly. People were scurrying back and forth, which was a pleasant contrast to the deserted nature of the streets only a fortnight earlier. He could see the blue and white streamers fluttering in the soft morning light, and he felt his throat close up as a memory of Oliver and Whitney pulling some down and running around town with them flashed in his mind. 

"Percival? We should really get going."

Percy did his best to hide his surprise as Cassandra’s voice startled him. She seemed to be holding herself back, lingering just inside the door frame. Their mother's formal blue cloak was slung around her shoulders, and Percy felt a deep pang in his chest that he immediately forced down.

Percy gave Cassandra a nod, dropping his hand from Artemis' feathers. Things were still strained between them, and it was obvious in the air in the room.

He was happy she was alive, he really was, but her betrayal still hurt, and the image of Vex and Artemis falling in battle haunted his dreams almost every night.

He didn't know how long it would take to trust her again.

Artemis hooted softly in greeting, bowing her head to Cassandra.

"So, are you coming?" Cassandra asked, hands clasped in front of her, and Percy nodded again, not trusting himself to speak. The emotions still warred in his chest, and he wanted to scold her, wanted to be angry at her… but he couldn’t. She wore a mask, but even through the schooled face she bore, he could see the anxiety and pain still lurking behind the blue eyes that they shared.

And it seemed they shared more than that, as well, he thought, recognizing that same haunted look that he had seen in mirrors over the past four years.

"Well, hurry up, then. Keeper Yennen is giving a speech before the festivities kick off - a morale boost, of sorts, and you should be there."

"I will be," Percy murmured, taking one last glance out the window before turning to follow her out. "Lead the way."

"You know your way around this castle better than me," Cassandra scoffed, turning and walking out. "Don't pretend you've forgotten how to get to the town square after all these years, brother."

Percy just swallowed and waited a moment, letting Cassandra continue down the path before following her.

Artemis hooted softly and ran her beak through his hair comfortingly, and Percy just sighed.

"I know,” he murmured to her. "It's just...things are so different now..."

Artemis trilled softly and nipped his ear with affection as they made their way out of the castle and down toward the town square. He couldn’t help but think about his sister, and his warring thoughts on how he should feel about her. Neither seemed like the best option - he couldn’t be mad at her forever, but he wasn’t yet ready to forgive her either.

"There you are!" Vex called out as he turned a corner towards the square, noting that the Sun Tree’s branches were still bare, but alive again thanks to Keyleth’s help. Percy swallowed hard at the sight of her. She was dressed simply, out of her armor, and the long blue dress she wore was the same shade as his coat.

He couldn't help the fleeting thought that she had done that on purpose before Vax deposited a mug of ale in his hands, grinning, cheeks already tinged with pink.

"Day drinking? Already?" Percy asked, amused, and Vex laughed, the sound echoing down the dark alley of his thoughts that he’d been traversing. His concerns about Cassandra were chased away with the radiance of her smile. 

"It's Winter's Crest, darling!" she exclaimed, using a single finger to push the mug closer to his lips. He obediently took a sip. "What else would we be doing?"

"Day drinking!" Keyleth exclaimed, raising a mug of her own and sloshing a bit of ale out of it onto the cobblestones. 

"Yes, Kiki, that's what we're doing," Vex said with a grin, turning back to the druid and chuckling.

Percy laughed as well, and took another sip before falling into step with the ladies, heading closer to the town square where the rest of the townspeople were gathering. Keeper Yennen was on a platform next to the Sun Tree, one that had clearly been built for the celebration and would be removed afterwards. 

Cassandra was starting to ascend the platform, and Percy nodded to Vex. "I have to join them for the start, but I'll come find you all again.”

"You’d better," Scanlan grinned. "What's a Winter’s Crest without all of us making utter fools of ourselves? And that includes you." He pointed at Percy.

Percy remembered their last Winter's Crest in Emon. "That would be an unfortunate Winter's Crest indeed," he agreed, handing his mug of ale to Vex before heading toward the Sun Tree. "I'll be back, don't you worry."

Once he had ascended the platform and took his place next to Cassandra, he looked over the people who had gathered before them, their faces upturned, the sun shining down on them dappled through the branches of the tree above them. Despite their generally gaunt appearance they seemed joyful. It brought a warmth to his chest to see all the survivors, standing tall and prepared to celebrate in the wake of the years they spent living in the shadow of the Briarwoods.

It made him even more confident in his decision to stay and help rebuild. These were his people, and as attached as he was to Emon, this was his home in a way that nowhere else was. His history lived and breathed the air here, and it would also become his legacy.

He knew he was making the right decision, but as his gaze drifted to Vex's face in the crowd, her eyes met with his, a proud smile toying at her lips. His heart twisted in his chest.

He didn't want to do it alone.

An elbow nudged his side, and Percy jolted a little, realizing that Keeper Yennen was finishing his speech, and Cassandra had noticed his attention was elsewhere.

Artemis let out a loud trill and spread her wings, taking flight off Percy's shoulder to soar above the crowd as Keeper Yennen finished his speech.

Everyone clapped, and the music swelled as Artemis swooped up over the Sun Tree. Percy laughed at the display, and glanced over at a softer chuckle to see a wistful sort of smile on Cassandra's face before it was quickly wiped away with Keeper Yennen's renewed attention on the two of them. 

"I would like to discuss some particulars of the treasury and governance of the city," he informed the two of them as the rest of the crowd started to disperse, the music growing louder as the activities began and market stalls opened. "But I will save it until later, after you've had a chance to partake in the festivities. Do enjoy yourselves, won't you?"

Percy nodded his head respectfully. "That is an important discussion, I agree, but for later. Thank you,” he replied.

Artemis flew back to his shoulder and perched there, chest puffing out in pride, and Percy couldn't help but smile.

"You've been planning that, haven't you?" he teased her, reaching up to scratch her neck affectionately.

Artemis ruffled her feathers, looking even more proud, and Percy laughed, stroking his fingers down her back.

Cassandra had already bade her farewell to Keeper Yennen, and Percy followed her down the stairs, winding his way through the dispersing crowd to find Vox Machina, or, apparently, only the half elves, as Scanlan and Grog seemed to be making their way over to the arm-wrestling tournament.

Vex smiled and gave him his mug of ale once he had rejoined them. "You know, there's an archery competition going on. You think you still remember how to use a bow enough to participate? I remember you cheated last year with your gun." She winked at him.

Another memory flashed through his mind, of his father congratulating him for winning the contest the last Winter’s Crest they had together, and of Astor's proud smile as he was presented with the medal they had awarded to the victor.

"...Maybe," he allowed.

Artemis nipped at his ear and hooted long and low, and Percy sighed, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. 

"Yes, Vex would probably have better luck," he conceded, turning a grin toward Vex, who winked at him, her cheeks flushed with cold and alcohol. 

"Especially since you are more than a little out of practice," she pointed out with a chuckle.

"I can't argue with that," Percy admitted, trying to remember the last time he'd actually used a bow. It'd been what, a month? A month and a half? Too long.  
He suddenly felt a longing for the flexing of wood and the taut pressure of a bowstring beneath his fingers. The thought of using his guns, so imperative to him before, now made him feel the slightest bit sick, but remembering the feel of fletching between his fingers as he drew an arrow was more than appealing. 

Artemis, who had always been able to read his mind to an extent, hooted and ran her beak through his hair. 

"You might want to enter, so you can say you've won at least one thing while you have the chance," Percy teased, his fingers drifting up to Artemis' head. "Once I've had a bit more practice with my bow, I'll be back to being a better shot than you."

"Oh, is that so?" Vex raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I believe that we're due a rematch once you're a bit more practice. We could go on a hunt in the Parchwood, for old times sake?" She smirked at him.

Percy felt his cheeks flush at the memory, but smiled anyways, taking a long drink of ale. "It'll be clear who gets the killing shot this time, mark my words,” he teased.

"All right you two, stop flirting and let's go watch Grog wreck shop," Vax commented, and Percy felt his cheeks flush a little more.

Vex, thankfully, just chuckled and looped her arm around his as they walked, and Keyleth looped her arm around his shoulders to keep herself steady, clearly quite tipsy already.

Grog didn't "wreck shop" as much as they expected, "Trish the Dish" giving him a fair amount of competition and besting him with a narrow margin. Percy had laughed with the others, and was happy he was able to let himself relax. 

Trinket, in the meantime, had become quite the spectacle for the children of Whitestone, who were amazed by his size and became excited when Vex assured them he wasn't feral in the slightest. 

Percy watched as she helped a few children at a time onto his back, allowing him to give them short rides around the square, much to the joy of the children and the concern of their parents. It was wonderful getting to see Vox Machina with his people - his found family finding joy in the city he'd grown up loving - and one Vex had shooed away the children who were trying to come back for thirds, he'd settled well into a new mug of mead on some steps outside a building and watched, laughing, as Vex tried to hurry Trinket away from them. 

"I'm sorry, dears! I'm not quite strong enough for heavy lifting, and Trinket's getting tired too! Off you run, go back to you parents, thank you!"

"Awwwww!" The children whined in chorus with each other, but after a soft whine from Trinket, they relented, spreading out to return to their families.

One of the little girls came up to Percy, eyes wide as she looked at Artemis, still riding around on Percy's shoulder. "Is your owl like the bear?" The girl asked curiously. She couldn't be older than five years of age, and the clothing she was wearing was bedraggled and torn, looking like it was held together solely through darning that zigzagged across the fabric

"Is she 'like the bear' in what way?" Percy asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Is she super smart, like she said Trinket is?" the girl asked, gesturing over to Vex, who was scratching Trinket behind the ears. "And is she like your best friend? She's been with you this whole time, so she must be friendly!"

Percy laughed, though he tried to stifle it quickly, clearing his throat. 

"Artemis is very smart, and very friendly," he agreed, and Artemis, who had been dozing lightly on his shoulder, straightened up at the praise. "And she's certainly one of my best friends. Why do you ask?"

The little girl bit her bottom lip shyly. "...Can I pet her?" She asked, looking up at Percy through her eyelashes. 

Percy gave the girl a smile, before glancing at Artemis. "Well, that's up to her." He told the little girl.

The girl turned her attention to Artemis. "Can I pet you, Art’mis? Please? I promise I'll be gentle."

Artemis trilled lightly and fluttered down to Percy's knee, bowing her head towards the child.

The girl's eyes widened and she looked up at Percy in disbelief. 

"Go ahead," he encouraged, and she slowly reached out with two fingers, stroking them down her wing. 

"Oh, she's so soft," the girl whispered, carefully stroking Artemis in the same spot for a few more moments. 

"That she is," Percy agreed, chuckling as Artemis hooted happily. "And the feathers on her head are even softer."

The girl's eyes widened farther, and, tentatively stroking those feathers instead, she murmured a soft "Oooo," and Artemis trilled.

Percy smiled. "She loves it when you pet right here." He showed the girl Artemis' favorite spot, right near the base of her neck, and Artemis trilled quite happily as the little girl scratched at the feathers there..

The girl giggled and withdrew her hand. "Thank you," she said, grinning at Artemis.

Artemis hooted, and Percy smiled. "She says you're very welcome." 

The girl giggled again before dashing off, and Artemis looked up at him, fluffing her feathers happily.

Percy smiled. "...Yeah. I'm happy to be home too,” he murmured, trailing his fingers down her back.

"Enjoying yourself, darling?" Percy heard Vex's voice and nearly jumped, not having expected her to be so close.

“Vex, oh, hello,” he stammered, looking up to see her standing right next to him.

Vex chuckled, sitting close enough that their legs were touching. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” she replied.

"It's quite all right." Percy coughed, and Artemis hooted at him before flying off to go and sit on Trinket's head, which only brought more attention to them as children and adults alike wanted to see the sight of a snowy owl perched comfortably on a grizzly bear.

Percy was quiet for a few moments, just watching the spectacle, before he murmured. "I have a gift for you."

"Oh?" Vex replied, sounding interested, and Percy reached into his coat, pulling out two arrows. 

"These are grappling arrows, designed to be shot into a wall and latch on, so you can climb up,” he explained, handing them over. His heart was beating madly in his chest.

They were fletched with snowy owl feathers, from Artemis. He had never fletched arrows with her feathers before, but when he had been building the arrows, she had brought them to him to use. He just hoped that Vex would realize just how much that gesture meant, to the both of them.

"Oh, Percy, you shouldn't have," Vex gasped, taking the arrows and trailing her fingers across them, eyes wide. "These are gorgeous."

"Only the finest for you," Percy murmured, the words slipping from his lips with the lubrication of the alcohol in his system, but once they were out in the air, he couldn't see himself taking them back. 

"I- I'd love to try them out," Vex admitted, weighing the arrows tenderly in her fingers. "Thank you, though I'm afraid I didn't get you a gift, with all we've been trying to do around Whitestone."

Percy just gave her a soft smile. "You helping with this?" He gestured around them, at the decorations and the people laughing and enjoying themselves. "That is more than enough."

Vex’s lips were curled in a fond smile. "Still. You've been just as busy, if not busier than me, with bettering this city. And you still found time to make me these." She looked at the arrows again, running her fingers delicately down the shaft before she looked at him again, something burning in her eyes that Percy couldn't quite name, but caused his heart to beat faster in his chest and his mouth to go a little dry as he just looked into her eyes.

"It was no trouble," he murmured automatically, and she smiled back at him. 

"Of course it wasn't, darling," she murmured, leaning a bit closer, and Percy felt inexplicably drawn forward, only for Vax's voice to cut through his lack of thoughts, bringing him back to the present. 

"Oi! Stubby! There's a pie eating contest over here and I bet you won't be able to beat me!"

Vex drew back, cheeks flushing pink and the moment broken. "I bet you I can!" she called back, getting to her feet. She offered Percy a hand, and he took it, getting up as well.

"C’mon, let's win a pie eating contest." She grinned, and they made their way towards Vax and Keyleth.

About halfway there, Vex stopped in her tracks, mouth opening in a soft "o". "I bet Trinket could win the competition…” she mused, though Trinket made a confused grumble, tilting his head as he looked at her.

At the movement, Artemis took wing and landed back on Percy's shoulder. She nipped at his ear, and Percy glanced at her. "What?" he asked.

She seemed to huff before settling back down into her usual spot, and Percy was just confused.

"Keyleth!" Vex called across the square. "Keyleth! Come here for a minute!"

"What is it?" Keyleth asked, crossing the clearing, a confused look on her face. "Do you need something, Vex?"

As Vex began to explain her idea for Trinket to be Polymorphed into a human and join them for the pie eating contest, Artemis nipped Percy's ear again and he frowned at her. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Artemis just nipped him once more, and with that, Percy articulated his fingers adn murmured the Speak with Animals incantation. "Is everything all right?" he asked again, concerned.

"Trinket and I were leaving you two alone so you could give her your gift, and tell her how you feel so she would stay. But you didn't," Artemis replied, clearly a little irritated at him.

Percy was grateful he wasn't drinking his mead, because he would have choked on it if he had been. "Wait, what?" he asked, confused.

"Percival, you should have followed her the first time she left, but you didn't. And now she's about to leave again, and you're going to stay here. Again."

"You both- staying, yes, but it's for the good of Whitestone!" he said, turning away from where Vex and Keyleth were still debating how the human Trinket would look. 

"That's all well and good, but you need to tell her how you feel!" Artemis said, tugging at his hair with her beak. "If you don't, you're going to miss out on so much, and besides that, you're going to be pining for her!"

Percy swallowed hard, and sighed heavily. "Artemis, I can't. I'm no good for her, she deserves so much better than a broken, rage filled man like me. She deserves someone who will treat her right."

"You know I hate it when you talk about yourself like that." Artemis scolded him. "And she does have that, with you. You would give her the world, and she would do the same for you. Don't let that walk away, or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Percy was quiet for a long moment, watching Vex take the arm of the newly-Polymorphed Trinket and head over to join her brother at the tables that were laden with pies. 

"I'm not going to try to convince her to stay somewhere she doesn't want to stay," he said finally, watching her flick her braid over her shoulder and clasp her hands behind her back, preparing for the competition. "She said she would consider staying in Whitestone, but it's not her home, not like Greyskull has been in the past month."

Artemis was quiet for a moment, before butting her head gently against his. "..I just want you to be happy. And she makes you happy, and without her..." she sighed softly. "I don't think you will be."

Percy watched as he competition began and Vex dove her face into the pie, and his heart throbbed achingly in his chest.

"But I'd rather she be happy,” he murmured. 

"Just talk to her again," Artemis encouraged. "Tell her that she's welcome to stay again, that the option is open if she wants to take it. Hells, tell all of Vox Machina if you don't want her to feel singled out. But let her know that you care, and that you'd like her to stay. I heard her the other night, when she said she wouldn't mind staying in a castle for a time. That sounds, to me, like the idea was already there."

Percy just sighed softly. "I just don't want her to be unhappy because she's somewhere she doesn't want to be."

"Percival, she looks at you the same way you look at her." Artemis told him. "Just talk to her, please? You won't be happy if you don't."

Vex sat up, panting softly and looking a little queasy, but she buried her face into the next pie. She paused after a few bites, before her entire face went pale, and she leaned over the side. Percy winced as he heard the telltale sounds of vomiting.

A spike of worry shot through Percy's chest as he made to head over to her, but Keyleth was there already, holding her hair and helping her away from the table.

"I'll say something later," he relented, rubbing a hand across his face, watching as Vax too sat up and away from the pie, looking a bit green. Vex pulled away from Keyleth, back towards Trinket, encouraging him to keep eating, and he forged on, and Percy could hear his groans even from several yards away. "Once they've cleaned up a bit, and after another drink, I think."

Artemis pulled at his hair sharply as he finished off his drink, and he winced, though he knew that he deserved it. 

"See that you do," she murmured, ruffling her feathers.

The rest of the day went smoothly and with a lot of festivities, shenanigans, and celebratory drinks from everyone, and at the end of it all, Vox Machina returned to the castle, though Keyleth stopped him on the way in.

He looked at her curiously as she pulled him aside, then turned the same look down to her fingers as she revealed a small bird skull.

"I know we argue and don't always get along, but you're my best friend, and I was out in the forest helping when I saw this. It reminded me of you, how you said that death is inevitable… It is, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the life we have while we have it." She gave him a smile.

"That's... Thank you," Percy said honestly, a bit at a loss for words. The shape reminded him a bit of Orthax, but the stark white was such a contrast to the inky black of the demon. "I appreciate the thought."

"You like it? Oh good," Keyleth said with a smile. "Don't forget either, alright?"

"I won't forget," Percy said with a chuckle, and Keyleth hugged him quickly. Artemis hooted, as if telling Keyleth she wouldn't let him forget, and then nipped his ear, and he turned to see Vex walking away from Grog and her brother, toward their rooms.

Percy swallowed softly and put the bird skull in his pocket, for safety. "Thank you, Keyleth, I’ll keep it close." And he strode after Vex. Artemis hooted happily and took off, flying away to give them some modicum of privacy again, he was sure.

Vex was walking down the hallway, and he was fairly certain that only the fact that he was definitely drunk let him call her name.

"Vex!"

She turned around then, and gave him a smile, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"Yes, darling?" she asked, falling into step again as he reached her. "Was there something you needed?"

Percy made a show of catching his breath for a few moments, not that it would fool Vex, as he tried to actually come up with something to say. 

"I- Nothing I need, no, but I wanted to let you know, again, that... That you're welcome in Whitestone, if you'd like to stay."

Vex was quiet for a moment as they walked together. "...I'm going to be heading back to Emon with the rest in two days,” she told him.

"I thought you might," Percy replied, keeping his voice steady and mentally locking away his emotions as best he could.

"But,” she continued, "it's just going to be for a little while, to get Greyskull managed. Then I'll be coming back."

"You will?" Percy asked, and after the words had left his lips he realized that he hadn't quite been able to keep the hope out of his voice. "I mean, I don't want you to feel obligated to come back if you don't want to...."

"I'm not feeling obligated at all, darling," Vex gave him a smile. "Vax will be coming back too, and probably Keyleth. The others might as well, but you know Grog and Scanlan, they love to wander."

Percy felt the grin appear on his face before he could stop it, and Vex gave him a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving you alone here,” she murmured. "Besides, how could I turn down the invitation to stay in an honest-to-gods castle?"

"I can't argue against that logic, I suppose," Percy murmured with a chuckle, feeling a wave of relief pass over him. "And I am glad you won't be leaving me here alone with-" he shuddered, "-politics."

"Wouldn't dream of it, darling," Vex said, leaning her head onto his shoulder for a moment as they walked. "Though, I'll tell you right now, I have no experience with politics either, so if you're looking for help, I'm afraid you're out of luck."

"Damn,” he replied, and they both laughed together.

They reached her room, and she turned to look at him. "...Thank you,” she murmured after a long pause, and even in the dim light from the wall sconces, Percy could tell her cheeks were flushed.

"For what?" he asked, and he felt a bit dizzy as she smiled, leaning her head against the wall and looking at him. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or something else.

"For everything,” she replied, and she straightened up, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good night, Percy. Happy Winter's Crest."

She was already mostly through the door to her room when his mind caught up to him again, and he felt his cheeks burning as she pulled the door closed behind her and he stammered out a "Good night!"

Vex winked at him as she pulled the door the rest of the way shut.

Percy stood there for a moment, staring dumbfounded at her door and still feeling the ghost of her lips against his cheek.

Artemis fluttered down to his shoulder, and he jumped at her weight. "Were you watching?" he asked softly, starting to walk away so Vex wouldn't overhear.

Artemis bobbed her head behind them to one of the wall sconces, and he nodded, still a little tongue-tied. 

"I think that went well," he murmured, swallowing hard as he walked up to his own door. 

Artemis let out an amused hoot and butted her head against his ear.

Percy leaned his head against hers for a moment before entering the room, and Artemis flew to her perch to start settling down for the night.

As Percy lay in bed, he stared at the empty space beside him, thinking of when Vex had spent the night with him.

He wanted her there now, but asking like this would be too much. Besides, he didn't want to disturb her this late.

He closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come for a long while, the memories of the day running through his mind.


	5. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the Parchwood has Percy visiting his past through memories, conversations, and a gift from an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at us! Two chapters in twice as many days! 
> 
> (Consider it an apology for an extended hiatus, lol)
> 
> One note - we do reference one of our original characters, Astor, and his falcon companion Orion in this chapter - if you want to know their full story, go back to the first part of our "On Silent Wings We Soar", _Light of the Dawn_. It's where we introduced and developed their characters, and knowing them will help you understand some of Percy and Artemis' conversations in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a couple days after Winter's Crest, and while Keyleth and the twins had assured him they would be back soon, once they'd had a chance to sort out some affairs, Percy was getting restless. Yennen had spoken with him and Cassandra about potentially having a council rule instead of purely the de Rolos, and both of them had agreed that it was a good idea. Unfortunately, that meant picking persons from the community who were both well respected and capable of leading, and organizing meetings and taxes and all sorts of unpleasant things that Percy found unappealing. 

So, not even twenty four hours after Vox Machina had left, Percy found himself retreating out to the Parchwood, relishing in some peace and quiet amidst the trees, his bow clutched in his hand for the first time in far too long.

Artemis was soaring overhead, keeping an eye out on things as Percy trekked his way through the forest. It was still familiar, though the paths had changed over the years from the wreckage caused by the loss of the people who normally tended to the trails, and natural growth that had taken over soon after.

Eventually though, he stumbled upon an old section of the forest where targets were set up, though they showed their age, rotting, the paint chipping away.

It was the practice range Astor had set up for him.

Percy swallowed hard as he looked at it, remembering all the lessons here, all the time he had spent practicing with his bow. He gripped it tightly in his hand, looking at it. He examined the dark wood, the green and blue paint flecking away in places, except from where he had painstakingly repainted it.  

One of the few things he still had from his past.

Artemis circled down and around through the trees, alighting on a branch above one of the targets that had rotted mostly away, one half of it crumbled to the ground. 

"I didn't even consider that it might still be here," Percy murmured, a strong wave of nostalgia coursing through him as he walked the instinctive, now imaginary, firing line that stretched down the range. 

Artemis hooted lowly in agreement.

As Percy walked toward her and the targets, however, he heard a rustling in a tree to his left and spun around, bow already drawn. 

"Who goes there?" he asked, too many years of caution putting him on guard immediately.

There was another rustle before a familiar bird swooped down, landing on top of one of the targets. His feathers were bedraggled, and he was clearly older, but it was definitely Orion.

Percy almost dropped his bow in shock. If Orion was here... Maybe? Hopefully?

"Orion?" He asked, casting the Speak with Animals spell immediately. "Is that really you?"

"Percival?" Orion asked, his voice hoarser than it had once been. "I didn't expect to see you here again."

He sounded tired, but genuinely pleased to see Percy, and Artemis hooted a greeting as well, which Orion accepted with a gracious nod. 

"A pleasure to see you as well, young Artemis," he murmured, "Though you're not so young anymore, are you?"

"Are you here alone?" Percy asked, not able to help himself. "Is- did Astor make it out as well?"

Orion shook his head, looking saddened. "He was killed in the takeover. I fought with him, but Kerrion turned and murdered him with his back turned. A coward." Orion bristled slightly. "Astor trusted him, and suffered because of it."

"Kerrion is dead." Artemis told Orion. "As are the others who overtook the castle. It belongs to Percival and Lady Cassandra once more."

Some of the tension was released from Orion's shoulders, and he sighed in relief. "That is good to hear," he murmured. "After Astor was killed... I'm not proud of myself, but I fled to the forest, flying deeper and deeper into the Parchwood in an attempt to escape from the corruption, but it was slowly working its way outward from Whitestone. A couple weeks ago I noticed the blight lessening in my daily flights, and started coming closer and closer each day, hoping that they had been vanquished."

"They have been. Percival and his friends took back Whitestone, and are clearing it of anything touched by those fiends."

"That is good to hear," Orion replied, nodding his head towards Percy. "Astor would be so proud. I know I am."

Percy felt a lump rise in his throat, and he swallowed it down. "I'm glad to know that you're still alive,” he murmured. "And if you'd like, I can make a shelter for you at the old falconry area. If you'd like a more permanent place to stay."

Orion considered the request for a moment, but shook his head. 

"The forest is more of a home to me than the castle now," he admitted, looking around the clearing. "Without Astor, I feel that the castle and its grounds would be... empty. It's not the same, I'm sure you understand."

Percy nodded. "I do,” he replied. "Though I hope you won't be a stranger."

"Now that I know that you and Artemis have returned? I'll visit." Orion chuckled softly. "After all, someone has be be certain you stay in practice." He flew down to Percy, who held his arm out to hold the falcon.

Orion leaned forwards and touched his beak to Percy's forehead. "Astor considered you his favorite student, and not just because of the title you bore. I'm not certain if it's still there, since it's been many years, but there is a bow hidden in his old quarters that he made especially for you, that he intended to give once he felt you had mastered all he had to teach you. It's underneath the floorboards if it still remains."

"Really?" Percy asked, thinking of the small cabin Astor had resided in down by the falconry. He honestly hadn't gone looking to see if it still stood, but vowed to return and actually look for it, if not later that evening, then the next day. 

"We'll be sure to look for it," Artemis assured Orion, echoing Percy's thoughts. 

"That's all I ask," Orion said with a nod, ruffling his feathers. "That, and if you should find the bow, carry Astor's legacy with you. I know that you of all people can understand the importance of legacy, Percival."

Percy nodded, bowing his head respectfully towards Orion. "I would be honored to carry it,” he murmured.

"And I know Astor would be proud that you were the one to do so," Orion affirmed. "You two distracted me from my hunt that I need to get back to, but I can’t tell you how good it feels to see you both again. Stay safe."

"You too," Percy replied, and Orion took off into the trees.

Percy watched him go before looking at the bow he held, and then at one of the targets that was still mostly standing. He took a deep breath and drew an arrow, Astor's voice echoing in his mind as he nocked and drew the bowstring.

_ ”Breathe in, and loose the arrow with your exhale…” _

Percy took a deep breath, eyes on the target, before letting out a long breath at the familiar feeling. He loosed the arrow, and it struck the target halfway between the center and the edge, though it sunk deep into the wood. 

"Not bad," Percy murmured, and Artemis trilled, chuckling. 

Two more arrows later, and Percy was surprised at how little his aim had deteriorated, even after a month or so of no experience with a bow. With each arrow his aim became more true, and when he retrieved his arrows, not wanting to linger in the clearing for too long, Artemis took off from her perch on a nearby target, landing on his shoulder. 

"Good to see I'm not too out of practice," he said softly, and Artemis trilled her agreement.

Percy slid the arrows back into the quiver and walked out of the clearing, not looking back at the range that held so many memories.

He continued to walk the Parchwood, just enjoying the peace and quiet and ruminating on the last few weeks, months, year... It had been a long time since he had been alone, even like this. He was so used to having the rest of Vox Machina at his side that the quietness, as comforting as it was, was a little unnerving.

He missed them.

He sighed heavily, sinking down against a trunk to just rest and relax for a moment.

Artemis, noticing his pause, coasted through the trees and landed on the ground near him. She quirked her head at him, and he shrugged, leaning his head back to rest on the tree trunk. 

"It's strange, being on my own again," he murmured, looking around at the forest, imagining Vex rushing through the trees as she had done while they searched for the stag. "It doesn't feel quite right."

Artemis hooted softly at him, walking over and butting her head against his hand.

Percy chuckled softly, petting her. "I know, I have you,” he murmured. "But still. Even though I know I made the right choice... It still feels like I made the wrong one. Does that make any sense?"

Artemis hooted at him, and he chuckled. "I'm probably over thinking things, you're right..." He sighed. "Still."

Artemis fluttered onto his lap, leaning against him, and he wrapped an arm around her, just holding her close. 

"...I know Vex and Vax and Keyleth are coming back, but... I still miss them,” he admitted. "Especially... Well, you know."

Artemis hooted pointedly and he sighed, shaking his head. 

"It's strange, you know," he murmured, cuddling her and looking out at the forest. "Knowing that they- that she cares so much. I just- even after a year with them, it's… it's good, certainly, but strange. You know?"

Artemis hooted softly, and nuzzled him affectionately.

Percy let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah... Still. It's just... I didn't think it was possible, after everything. After Orthax, after she... saw me do the things I did. I wouldn't blame any of them if they never come back,” he admitted.

She nipped at his arm, sharp enough to startle him, even through his coat, and he glared at her, but she glared right back, and he rolled his eyes, admitting defeat. 

"It's just me being stupid, I know," he mumbled into her feathers.

Artemis pressed her head against his cheek, trilling softly. 

Percy sighed before murmuring the Speak with Animals spells, wanting to actually talk with her. He found himself wishing once more that there was something he could do so he could talk to her always.

"-know they all love you very much." Artemis was telling him as the spell took hold.

"I know that, logically," Percy said, scratching her under her chin. "But unfortunately, that's not easy to remember all the time."

Artemis fluffed her feathers. "I know. But you need to remember that they're always there for you, even if they're far away for the moment."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Percy murmured, fingering the raven skull in his pocket, his thumb brushing across the smooth section between the eye sockets. "It's not easy, but I'll try."

Artemis nipped his fingers affectionately. "And no matter what, you'll always have me. Promise."

Percy swallowed, thinking of her falling in the fireball, her wings breaking and body limp and burning on the floor of the ziggurat.

"I know,” he murmured once more, arms tightening gently around her.

"Something tells me you don't believe that," Artemis murmured, and she did her best to straighten out what bits of his hair she could reach. He chuckled dryly, but he knew his smile didn't reach his face. 

"I keep replaying that battle on top of the ziggurat in my mind - wondering if I could have done more with a bow instead of a gun that broke when I needed it most, if I might have been able to save you or Vex... And if Cassandra hadn't joined them..."

He shook his head, trailing off.

Artemis pressed her face against his cheek. "That's in the past. Worrying about what could have happened won't change anything. And besides, I'm here. Vex is here. And Cassandra is here too. Remember that when it mattered, she was on your side."

"But that doesn't mean I trust her," Percy admitted with a sigh. "We didn't see any evidence of brainwashing before she betrayed us, but then she turned and called herself a Briarwood. And I know they're gone - I know that she's past them, that she seems to have changed her mind, but there's still a part of me..."

He sighed again, feeling a tightness in his chest, almost like the feeling he'd had when Vex fell from the air and he'd been unable to do anything. 

"There's a part of me that can't get over that."

Artemis continued to press her face against his, and she stretched up to preen his hair before continuing to speak.

"Sylas charmed people. That's what he was good at. You saw him do it to Uriel, and Cassandra spent years with them. After a while, the brainwashing probably didn't need a spell." She paused for a moment. "...But I don't blame you for feeling how you do. I was angry with her, and so scared when she turned, for both of you."

Percy closed his eyes. "I'm happy she's alive, I am. I missed her. But at the same time..." His breath escaped him in another sigh. "...I wish I didn't have to remember you and Vex dying, over and over, and feel like she was a part of that..."

"I can see why you associate her with that," Artemis agreed, "And I think the only thing you can do is talk with her. I know it won't feel comfortable, much less enjoyable, but the more you talk with her, and the more you come to understand what she went through, assuming she's willing to tell you... The more you can work to rebuild that trust."

Percy swallowed hard. "Perhaps,” he replied, a little warily, but he knew that Artemis was right. "Maybe another day. I've had enough hard conversations to last me a little while."

Artemis butted her head against his, nipping his ear gently. "No matter what, I'm there for you. I promise,” she told him. "I love you."

It wasn't something she said to him frequently, but she always seemed to know when he needed to hear it.

"Love you too," he mumbled into her feathers, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. 

They sat in silence for a while longer, the Speak with Animals spell dropping. Percy found himself not wanting to move from the serene and natural beauty around him. He hadn't taken nearly enough time to appreciate such things in the past few months, and he imagined Keyleth would be proud of him.

Eventually though, he had to stand up, groaning as his back popped a couple times. Artemis hooted with amusement, before taking off to fly above him as he walked, keeping a lookout as she normally did.

The sun was beginning to set over the Alabaster Sierras as Percy made his way back into Whitestone. He saw the tavern that he had visited with Vex, the night after the battle.

There was a vague memory of kissing her cheek, and he found himself wishing he’d done more.

He turned away, continuing his way through town and starting to head back up towards the castle.

Purposefully making his way past the Sun Tree, Percy smiled at the remnants of the streamers and ribbons that had been hung up in the square. Pelor had blessed them with good weather the past few days, and so the decorations had been left up, bringing a certain brightness to the surrounding area. 

The city was not empty, nor was it busy - normal traffic and chatter filled the streets as Percy continued past the square, and while he saw several homes and storefronts still being refurbished, there was a general joy that brought a warmth to his chest even in the chill winter air.

He turned down one of the main roads, and saw a few people closing up shop on their small baskets and carts, trying to scrape by. Standing there, smiling and handing over a few gold pieces to a girl selling small carrots, was Cassandra.

She was dressed fairly simply, all things considered, and her hair was tucked back into a ponytail. The grey streak was still obvious, and she turned, tucking away her money pouch, though her eyes widened slightly when she saw him. She recovered quickly, giving him a polite smile.

"Out for an evening stroll as well, brother?" she asked.

"You could say that," Percy nodded, feeling his spine straighten while he tried his best to stay relaxed. "I was out and about the forest most of the day, but wanted to check on the city on my way back. Repairs seem to be going well."

Cassandra nodded. "They have been. We just hired some of the carpenters to focus on the market area, get business and the local economy up and running again."

"I'm glad to hear it." Percy replied, and felt the familiar weight on his shoulder as Artemis landed, folding her wings and resting there.

"There's still a lot of work to be done, but I know the citizens of the city are up to it," Cassandra murmured, glancing back over her shoulder at the girl, who had run back to her parents with a wide smile on her face. 

Percy felt his throat tighten, but he nodded. "I agree. They've been through much, but I don't doubt they'll rise above it."

"I don't doubt it either." Cassandra replied, looking back at Percy. "...We've all been through a lot, but we finally have a chance to heal, don't we?"

"Of course," Percy murmured, but he struggled to keep the tension from his voice. He would certainly be cordial to his sister in public - the townspeople needed no reason to distrust their leadership, but he still had a hesitant feeling about her loyalties that he couldn't shake, not without more time, as Artemis had said.

Cassandra just nodded her head towards him. "I'll let you get back to your walk. Have a good evening, brother, Artemis," she murmured, before making her way past him to continue her walk. 

Percy nodded his own farewell, and continued through the streets, ignoring Artemis' low hoots until he'd passed safely into the castle's walls. He started heading toward Astor's old cabin behind the stables, near the falconry. He cast Speak with Animals again as he walked, but launched into speaking before Artemis could cut him off. 

"Yes, I know. Talking is good," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "But we can't just talk out in the open, and I can't just ask her what she went through. That would be a horrible invasion of privacy."

"I'm not faulting you for that," Artemis replied. "I don't think she should have to explain her torment in the middle of the town square. But I do think you could have joined her on her walk, or just spent some time with her." She nipped gently at his ear.

"But that would have been awkward," Percy protested, even though he knew it was a less than satisfactory excuse. "We- I don't know what to do besides talk, especially with Cassandra. People don't just walk around not talking to each other."

"You do with Vex," Artemis pointed out. "I know it's a little different, but you and Vex have quiet walks and watches together all the time, and you value those. I'm sure that Cassandra would value some time with you too."

"I... Maybe," Percy admitted, quickening his pace when he realized just how close to Astor's home they were getting. "Perhaps in the future I will feel more comfortable, but we're still sorting things out right now. And we have plenty of time. I can talk, or not talk, to her another time."

"You thought you had plenty of time before the Briarwoods," Artemis pointed out, her voice soft. "Tomorrow isn't always guaranteed."

Just as she said that, Percy rounded the corner of the stables and saw the little cabin that had used to be Astor's home. He felt his throat close as the sight of it in disrepair.

"...I know," he murmured softly, walking forwards and pushing open the door.

Artemis had taken another breath to speak, but she held her tongue as the door creaked open on unsteady hinges, allowing them to see into the small room that made up the majority of Astor's living space. 

It was largely the same as it had been - a small desk near the bed, and a small fireplace with a surprisingly comfortable wooden chair that he'd always offered to Percy along with a steaming cup of tea when the weather was chillier than usual. 

The main difference was the corner of the roof that had fallen in, some of the wood apparently rotted from being unkempt for half a decade. Some of the remaining late-afternoon sun peeked through the crack and illuminated the corner of the bed, and Percy took one step, then another, into the room that felt smaller than it once had.

Artemis was quiet as he looked around, the memories flooding into his mind. Long conversations, stories that Astor had told. Seeing Artemis and Orion perching together and resting when the weather was too cold for them to be outside for long.

It hurt to see it so dilapidated. Astor had taken such care of his little home, and it was clear that no one in the Briarwoods company had cared enough to live there.

He supposed he could be grateful for that, at least.

Percy swallowed before starting to examine the floor. "Orion said it was under the floorboards,” he mused to himself, hoping it wasn't under the ruins of the ceiling.

"I'm afraid I won't be of much help then," Artemis whispered, sounding somber. Percy nodded absently, staring around the room for a moment. 

Pressing against his cheek for a moment, Artemis took flight and landed lightly on Orion's old perch near the head of Astor's bed. 

"At least the floorboards don't look too damaged," she murmured, and Percy nodded, feeling his hands shake as he adjusted his glasses. It was a stupid idea, he should turn back before he got disappointed...

He took another step into the room and did his best to gather himself. It couldn’t hurt to try.

He got down on his knees, examining the floorboards. Most of them were solid, put together and worn from the years of use. But when he checked under the bed, he saw that one of them didn't quite fit the with the others.

He got up then, pulling at the bed to move it out of the way. It took a while, and he panted, sweating with the exertion, but once the bed was moved he could see that more than a few of the panels were loose.

His heart was pounding in his chest, and he knelt down to open them up.

Underneath was the brown dirt he expected, but there was much more as well. Sure enough, there was a beautifully carved longbow, unstrung, but waiting there. There was also a small chest and stacks of papers and notebooks, only saved from the elements by their hiding place.

Percy picked up the bow, heart in his throat as he examined it. It was beautifully made, dark brown wood that had been lovingly carved and stained. There was a snowy owl, wings outstretched, carved into the front, and he could see runes that indicated an enchantment on the bow as well.

He ran his fingers over the carvings, heat rising behind his eyes as his vision blurred over. Pulling the papers out of the alcove as well, he pushed the board roughly back into place with his foot and sank onto the bed behind him, wiping at his eyes with the corner of his sleeve. 

Percy sniffed, setting the papers on the bed beside him so he could take out a handkerchief from his pocket, and dabbed at his eyes again.

He heard the fluttering of wings and felt Artemis land next to him, pressing herself against him comfortingly.

"It's beautiful,” she murmured softly.

"Yeah." Percy forced the word out, throat closed with emotion as he just held the bow in his hands.

Astor had enjoyed carving as a pastime, but Percy wasn't sure if the bow was his handiwork or not. However, even the thought of Astor handling the bow, of potentially choosing the design with him in mind, was a lot to comprehend, and Percy was overcome for a long moment before he was able to set the bow aside and take a look at the papers that had been with it below the floorboards. 

There were a few loose pieces of parchment, as well as a small leather-bound journal that had a simple piece of twine wrapped around it, also attaching a piece of charcoal to the tome.

Percy swallowed before untying the journal, opening it to a random page and beginning to read.

_ ”I spent today training with Artemis. She's a smart one, that's for certain. I didn't even have to treat her twice before she was responding to the whistle to fly to my hand. I don't know where Lord Percival found a bird like this, but there's definitely something special about her. Perhaps I'll talk to her soon, but I want to save that honor for Percival first." _

Percy let out a weak chuckle. "He's praising how smart you are in this entry,” he mumbled to Artemis, petting her gently with one hand.

"As he rightly should have," Artemis said, and Percy couldn't help chuckling as he flipped a couple pages farther.  

_ "Percival is showing much promise with archery despite never having held a bow before. Even after only a few hours of practice over a couple days he's shown remarkable accuracy for a student at his level. Though we do need to work on the strength of his draw. Perhaps I will give him a couple exercises to perform." _

"This was just before he made me lift those buckets!" Percy exclaimed, laughing as he flipped to the next page, which indeed said something about Percy's "new training". "But he says my accuracy was good - that's a lie, I could barely hit a couple rings from the center!"

"I don't think he'd lie in something like this," Artemis pointed out. "Though I can't speak for your accuracy back then,” she teased.

Percy smiled, and continued to flip through, finding another entry.

_ "I don't think I've ever felt as proud as I have today, seeing Percival bring home his first deer. He spent a few days tracking it, and brought it down himself. _

_ He's come a long way from when he first started, and he's eager to learn more, every day. _

_ I'll be sad when the day comes that I have no more to teach him." _

Percy smiled softly at that, feeling his heart ache.

"...I would have still come for your company, even if the lessons were done." He thought to himself, but couldn't bring himself to say it out loud.

Skimming briefly through the last pages used in the notebook, Percy found various anecdotes about his and Artemis' progress, as well as several notes about the white stag leading up to Astor giving the task to hunt it down to him. After that there were only a couple more entries before the rest of the notebook was left blank, and Percy bit his lip, shifting his focus to the loose sheets of parchment. 

At first glance, they appeared to be more journal entries, or rather, the same journal entry, edited several times, each piece a separate revision, but then Percy glanced at the top of the page and saw his own name printed in Astor's tidy scrawl.

 

_ "Percival- _

_ This letter is to congratulate you. I've taught you all I can, and now the best I can do is set you off in the world. _

_ You are a Lord of Whitestone, and that will never change. But you have the call for adventure singing in your blood, the same way I did as a young man. You won't be happy just staying in Whitestone for the rest of your life. _

_ Julius and Vesper and your parents are more than capable of handling the city, but you? Dear boy, you have the urge to roam. _

_ Take this bow, and make your way out. Explore, meet new people, make friends, make a few enemies. Life will be all the more sweet for it. _

_ I'm proud of you. I've never had children other than my birds, but I've come to see you as a son. I know you wouldn't mind that, but don't let Lady Johanna see that I wrote it, she would chew my ear off! _

_ Safe travels, Percival. But never forget your home, and try not to forget an old man like me. _

_ -Astor" _

 

A tear hit the edge of the parchment, splashing dangerously close to Astor's name, and Percy hurriedly tried to dry his eyes again before blotting at the small dot of wetness. 

"I- I suspected, but I never knew..." he choked out, trailing off, and Artemis hooted consolingly, butting her head gently against his cheek. "He saw me as a son, and I never had the chance to say goodbye..."

Percy sniffed, blinking away fresh tears as he read back though the letter again. He wondered if his travels would have been much different had he set off before the Briarwoods. Astor had already seen his longing for fresh air, for bigger things than managing a castle, a city, and Percy felt a sense of pride in knowing he'd completed that mission, even without knowing it was intended for him.

He carefully folded the letter and placed it inside of the journal, before tucking the whole bundle into an inner pocket of his coat. He stared at the bow in his lap, still fighting tears, before pulling the one off of his back and starting to remove the string.

Without a question, he would use this bow from now on.

It would be Astor's legacy, and his as well. Not his guns anymore.

He would bury those as deep as he could.

"Legacy," he murmured, after the string had been strung, and he pulled at it, feeling the wood flex under his grip. "Do you think that's a good name for a bow?"

Artemis trilled in agreement, and Percy smiled, folding up the letter and other papers, and sliding them into the journal.

Artemis trilled in agreement and Percy smiled, before standing and walking out the door. He made a mental note to hire someone to fix the cabin; it deserved better than being abandoned.

He nocked an arrow to Legacy and aimed at a nearby tree, loosing it. The arrow soared, sinking into the trunk with a satisfying "think".

"She fires well," he murmured, weighing the bow and turning it in one hand. "A bit stronger than my previous bow, but I think I'll get used to it."

Artemis hooted in amusement, and he rolled his eyes at her fondly. 

"I'm not that weak!" he exclaimed with a scoff, but Artemis only trilled in response. "Come on! I'm stronger than Scanlan, at least."

Artemis just trilled again and took off in flight, circling around him playfully.

Percy chuckled as he watched her, and looked at the bow once more.

He would start practicing in earnest first thing in the morning.


	6. Difficult Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis vents her worries, keeps Percy on track, and gives what comfort she can to someone who sorely needs it.

Artemis woke to the sun filtering through the curtains, and Percy stirring in his bed. She ruffled her feathers, opening her beak in a yawn.

Percy groaned into his pillow. "I don't want to deal with meetings today..." he grumbled.

"You'll be fine," Artemis hooted at him. Even though she knew he couldn't understand every word, she knew he understood her meaning.

Percy just groaned again. "...I'd much rather tinker. I've had some ideas for you. Some armor, lightweight of course, so you can fly, but still able to protect you from arrows or blades..."

"Cassandra's counting on you for help with those meetings," Artemis scolded, fluttering over to the bed. “As much as I would appreciate some more armor, you have to put your other responsibilities first. We aren’t exactly travelling anymore.”

Percy only groaned and turned away from her. 

Artemis nipped at his ear. "You can't just avoid the meetings like this, Percival!"

Percy groaned at her. "Fine, fine, I'm getting up. Good morning to you too." He sat up, reaching down to gently scratch her feathers.

Artemis pressed her head into his hand. "I know it's different, not adventuring anymore, but you have responsibilities that you have to keep,” she told him.

"Thanks for reminding me," Percy murmured with a sigh, rolling his eyes, but still scratching her feathers with one hand. "I don't have a meeting until just before lunch, though... Perhaps I can at least draft an idea of the proposed armor and then join them."

"It's up to you," Artemis said, chuckling despite herself. Percy always perked up at the thought of a few hours in his workshop.

Percy nodded slowly. "Yes, that's what I'll do." He decided, getting up and out of bed to start getting dressed. It had taken him a little while to sleep in regular clothing instead of his armor, but he still strapped the padding on underneath his clothing out of habit, and paranoia. Artemis wished she could help him be more comfortable, but he wasn't entirely wrong.

Artemis fluttered to his shoulder and nipped his ear affectionately. "I'm going to hunt for my breakfast. I'll see you later."

He sighed. "I'll see you later then," he murmured, turning his nose toward her to nuzzle her feathers, and scratching her head gently. "Have a good flight."

Artemis trilled. "Don't blow anything up while I'm gone!"

"This is simple smithing work - there won't be anything dangerous!" Percy protested. 

Artemis scoffed playfully, and he rolled his eyes. She nipped at his ear again and he chuckled, brushing her away. "Go find some mice or something!" he laughed, tilting his head away from her.

Artemis trilled affectionately and butt her head against his cheek before she took off towards the window, flying out the gap Percy left in it so she could come in and out as she pleased.

The morning was pleasant, the sun beginning to crest over the mountains, and there was a light breeze underneath her wings. Artemis circled the castle once to take a look and make certain things were all right before she turned to head towards the forest for her morning hunt.

Wildlife had been slow in returning to the Parchwood, but after nearly a month of freedom from the curse of the undead, and Keyleth's blessings on the land, foxes and hares and deer were starting to return, the sounds of scuffling in the underbrush filling her ears as she glided silently through the trees. 

Her eyes picked out a familiar sight - another snowy owl's burrow, a little way to her left, covered by a patchwork of sticks, and Artemis felt her heart warm at the thought of some of her brethren repopulating the forest again.

Artemis continued to fly through the tree until she saw a small movement in the leaves. She flew to a branch and watched it carefully.

A grey mouse scuttled out of the underbrush, and as soon as it did, Artemis dove down to catch it, talons extended. But she was distracted by a sharp screech from above her, and she whipped around mid-air to face some new threat. 

And Artemis only saw a familiar falcon up on a tree branch, head cocked in amusement. 

"What was that for?" she scoffed, and Orion ruffled his feathers, tilting his chin up haughtily.

Artemis flew up to join him in the branch, fluffing her feathers. "That was going to be my breakfast." 

"It was also going to be mine, and now neither of us will get it and the mouse lives another day." Orion replied.

Artemis sighed, shaking her head, but she couldn't be too mad at him. There were plenty of mice and hares around, and if she was honest with herself she'd missed the older bird. Even though Astor had died, Orion was still hanging in there, and it was good to see another friendly face around the castle grounds. 

"You look like you've got a lot on your mind," Orion mused, drawing her attention by tapping his wing against hers gently.

"I do." Artemis admitted. "I'm worried about Percy."

"You sound like you need someone to talk to, young one." Orion replied. "Go on then, you know I won't tell anyone."

"I'm concerned," Artemis admitted, settling a bit more into the branch. "Percival has been through a lot these past few years, and he almost lost himself taking back the city. Now he doesn't have his friends, and he doesn't trust his sister." It all came pouring out of her.

"But does he still trust you?" Orion asked, tapping his beak gently below hers to tilt her chin up. "You've been his constant, and while I've seen a change in him, he appears to care for you all the more."

"I'm fairly certain he does." Artemis replied. "He tells me as much as he can, I believe. But he also has this loneliness in him I haven’t seen since just after he left Whitestone the first time. And I know he's missing his friends, and especially Vex..."

"A lady friend? For young Percival?" Orion asked, looking intrigued. "Never thought I'd see the day. From a young boy who loves the forest and his workshop more than anything else... He really has grown, hasn't he?"

"He has. Though he's been fixated with her since the hunt for the white stag." Artemis hooted with amusement. "It's where they met."

Orion laughed, the intermittent screeching echoing off the trees. "So that's what happened on the hunt!" he chortled, shaking his head. "Astor was very confused when Percival came back with only a hide, and no meat. It's good to hear that it went to a good home, I suppose."

"It did. It went to her, her brother, and her bear. She's a ranger too, like Percival. With a love for the forest, an an archer as well."

"A good fit for Percival, then," Orion murmured. "But you say she left? Why would he let her slip away?"  
"She's coming back... At least, I hope she is." Artemis sighed. "We should have followed her the first time. But Percival is afraid that he's too broken for her....He made a deal with a demon, and it scarred him in many ways. But she loves him too. Trinket's told me. But neither of them believe they're good enough for the other."

"Sounds like young love," Orion said pensively. "And I'm not sure there's much I can do to help - Astor never had any lovers, at least, none that I knew of. I do know that self-doubt is persistent, however. Getting over it takes nothing more than time and developing the confidence to stand as who you are instead of what you think you should be."

Artemis bobbed her head in agreement. "I'm trying to convince him to talk to her. He needs someone else in his life, and if he doesn't regain his trust in Cassandra..." Artemis sighed heavily. "...I just want him happy. Is it too much to ask for that?"

"I don't think it's too much, young Artemis," Orion murmured, nipping gently at her feathers. "These things simply take some time. Especially for humans - they dither around the most important things. But you also must remember that trust, once lost, is difficult to regain, and while Cassandra was once the youngest, the naive one of the family, she has grown in the past years, just like her brother. Percival needs to realize that, instead of seeing her as his baby sister."

"It's not just that," Artemis admitted, looking away, out toward the rest of the forest instead of back toward the castle. "Cassandra betrayed us, when we faced the Briarwoods. Called herself a Briarwood. I don't think I was more frightened for him than in that moment, and I know that's when his trust in her shattered. When it came down to it, she chose us, but there's no taking what she did away."

"Ah," Orion murmured, and silence fell over them for a moment, before he spoke again. .

"I'm not going to lie - that's a much harder bridge to cross," he mused, shaking his head. "Betrayal... It has its own keen sting, sharper than a rivalry, and slicing deeper than even the most cutting words from an enemy.

"It might be that things need only play out," he continued, shuffling a bit closer to Artemis, his warmth radiating through the chill air. "She will need to work to show him that she is genuine, but he will need to do much of the same. I've no doubt she has her own fears about Percival's thoughts on the matter."

Artemis trilled softly in agreement, letting herself rest against Orion.

"They have a long road ahead of them," she agreed. "...Thank you, for letting me get that off my chest."

"Anytime," Orion replied, gently preening the feathers on her shoulder.

Artemis looked at him then. "...How have you been? Honestly. Since Astor's death." She asked. "I know you told Percival a little of it, but I could tell you were hiding a lot. I can be an ear to listen as well, you know."

"You're too perceptive for your own good," Orion murmured, tossing his head with a scoff. "But yes, it has been a difficult few years. Life with Astor was, to put it simply, privileged. It has been... a struggle, to adapt to life on my own."

Artemis trilled softly. "I bet it was,” she murmured softly. "...I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would do if I lost Percival completely." She reached over to preen his feathers in return. "...You know Percival will treat you just as well as Astor did," she murmured. "I know you said no earlier, but know you'll always have a home with us."

"I do appreciate the offer, as before," Orion said, dipping his head graciously. "But I can already feel that my life, as long as it's been, is starting to slip away, with Astor passed."

Artemis hooted lowly. "We will miss you,” she hummed, looking back at him, a tangle of acceptance and grief welling up in her chest.

"Don't mourn me yet, young one," Orion said, butting his head against her cheek. "I'm not passing on to Pelor's forests tomorrow."

Artemis leaned into him. "Still,” she murmured.

The two of them sat together for a long moment, before Artemis pulled away. "I should finish hunting, Percival should be finishing his meetings and i don't want to leave him with his thoughts for too long right now."

"That is perfectly understandable," Orion said, tapping at her beak again to raise her chin, nodding in approval when she looked up at him. "I'll see you around, young Artemis. May you give Percival some strength."

"May you hunt well," Artemis replied, tapping her beak to his before they parted ways, flying in opposite directions so as not to disturb each other's hunts.

Artemis found a nice sized hare only minutes later, and she took some time to enjoy it amidst the trees before heading back to the castle. Her talk with Orion had calmed some of her fears, or at least reassured her that they would get better with time, and she flew back to the castle, feeling better than she had earlier.

Flying in one of the windows, Artemis heard some chatter and flew toward the main dining room, assuming that would be where Percy was eating with the rest of the council members. But, coasting through the halls, she was hailed by one of the cooks, who was hurrying down the halls with a plate of food in one hand and a mug of ale in the other. 

"Yes! You, um, Artemis! That's it!" the young man stammered, looking pleased when Artemis nodded her head, though it was tilted curiously. "Um, Lord Percival has asked for his mid-day meal to be served him in his workshop, and so, um, if you're looking for him you can join me in heading down there."

"Of course," Artemis replied, bowing her head and gesturing for him to take the lead. The cook looked startled and a bit put-off, but nodded and rushed down the hall to finish his errand.

Artemis flew behind the cook, who knocked at the closed workshop door. "Lord Percival? Your lunch, and Artemis, are here,” he called.

"One moment!" came the answer, muffled from behind the thick door. There was a few more seconds of silence before the lock was turned and the door opened inward to reveal Percy, looking his normal self except for the mess he'd made of his hair, which was sticking every which way. 

"Ah, yes. Thank you, uh, Edmund?"

"Gregory, sir," Gregory corrected, passing over the plates. "Have a good meal, sir, and if you leave the plates outside the door one of us will bring them back to the kitchen for you."

Artemis fluttered in through the open door, landing on her perch and waiting for Percy to finish with Gregory.

Percy closed and locked the door again, before setting the food down on a table before completely ignoring it and going back to the designs at his workbench.

"Percy!" Artemis hooted sharply, making him turn around. "Don't you ignore that!"

"I'll eat in a few minutes!" Percy said defensively, though Artemis saw the guilty frown on his face. "I just had a better idea for the chest plate..."

"When was the last time you ate?" Artemis asked, having a feeling that he hadn't had breakfast.

Percy opened his mouth, closed it, and glanced over to the side of the room, where a half-eaten apple that had obviously rolled away was browning on the floor.

Artemis flew down and stood right on top of his sketches, looking up at Percy with a stern look. "Eat. And then you can get back to this," she hooted firmly, spreading her wings to cover the designs as best as she could.

"You can't just- fine," Percy grumbled, rolling his eyes and stalking back over to where he'd left the plate. He took a bite of the stew, chewing it with exaggerated movements.

"Happy?" he asked her, muffled, through the mouthful.

Artemis gave him a look. "One mouthful is not enough to placate me on this. Sit down and eat properly,” she told him.

Percy chewed a couple seconds longer, too invested in the bite to back out, but it took him several attempts to swallow the entirety of the food, and he took a deep breath when he’d finished the large bite. He glared over at her, sitting in the other chair, but Artemis didn’t break eye contact. She was amused by how stubborn he was when he wanted to be. 

"Fine, I'll eat some more," he relented, after a surprisingly short staring contest.

Artemis folded her wings, but stayed sitting on the desk, making sure Percy ate his meal.

She was worried. It wasn't uncommon for him to skip meals when in the middle of a project, but she was also fairly certain that he was skipping more meals than he should be, because he would either have to eat alone or with Cassandra.

He finished most of the food in silence, but put down his fork when there was still a good amount left on the plate. He pushed it away and looked toward her.

"There, food eaten," he murmured, making to get up, but Artemis only tilted her head and chirped, trying to encourage him to finish his plate. 

"Percival, please."

Percy scowled, but sat back down with a huff and finished the last few bites. She'd have to keep a more careful eye on him in the future.

Only once the plate was completely empty did Artemis fly off of the desk, letting Percy get back to his design work.

"You'll feel much better now that you've eaten a full meal,” she told him as he sat down at the desk, still frowning at her. She cocked her head in concern. He wasn’t usually so moody, and she wondered if something had happened at the meeting. 

Percy grumbled something unintelligible, even to Artemis' ears, and he looked down at his drawings, tracing the lines he'd already sketched before reaching for the stick of charcoal. 

She nipped at his sleeve before he could grasp it, drawing his attention to her again. 

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, butting her head into the side of his arm. When he didn't say anything, she tried again, a bit more gently, "Is something wrong?"

Percy was quiet for a long moment, turning back to his sketches. Artemis didn't push, knowing that when it came to things like this, he would clam up if pushed too hard.

Eventually, Percy murmured "Keeper Yennen and Cassandra got into it today. He's still angry at her for her role in ending the first rebellion, and he looked at me and asked if I trusted Cassandra after what she did. I couldn't bring myself to answer, and Cassandra stormed out."

Artemis trilled in sympathy, though Orion's words about Cassandra having her own fears echoed through her mind.

"it was a rough meeting," Percy murmured. "...Can you come over here? I want to measure you, make certain this armor will fit correctly."

"Of course," she hooted, hopping over to a clear space on the table where several rough sketches were sitting, a few thin slabs of metal beneath them.

Artemis stood still as Percy started wrapping measures around her, her chest and head, with and without wings extended. It was a process, but Artemis knew that Percy would feel better with the distraction

"Yes, I think that's good," Percy murmured, making a couple notes as his fingers came up to scratch Artemis' feathers. "That should fit, and the straps...." 

He pulled out a few lengths of leather, very soft, as leather went, and he measured the length he would need, jotting each down as he finished.

Artemis leaned her head against his arm for a moment once he had finished that. "I appreciate what you're doing to make me safer in combat, but you need to rest," she murmured.

"Tinkering is good, Percy mumbled, noting one last measurement before setting down the charcoal and running a finger down the soft feathers on her chest. "It's useful, and important, and I'm good at it and nobody gets upset when I can’t finish something on time, because the only one counting on me is myself.”

"That’s always nice," Artemis agreed. "And you are, and it is. But you also need to rest. Take a bath, relax your muscles. You're all dirty and tense." She walked to the edge of the table so she could butt her head against his chest.

Percy sighed, rubbing one of his eyes with his hand and leaving a smudge of charcoal on his nose and finally cast the spell that would allow him to understand her fully. 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

“You need a bath,” she quipped, chuckling as he rolled his eyes. “You smell.”

"I'll clean up before the next meeting, don’t you worry. And a full bath can wait until later."

Artemis nuzzled against him. "You have your responsibilities, but you need to rest too," She trilled. "It's only been a little while since Winters Crest, and you've been working nonstop since then."

"It's just- there's been so much to do," Percy sighed, shaking his head. "And it's strange not being on the road, not getting out of the castle except for day trips."

He carded his fingers through her feathers, a distant and sad look forming on his face.

Artemis nuzzled against him, her heart aching for him. He was so lonely, and even though she was there, she knew that he missed his friends dearly. Missed Vex dearly.

"They'll be back soon," she murmured. "And maybe one of these days we can go to the woods together, hunt together like we used to."

"I'd like spending a little more time out in the Parchwood," Percy murmured. "It already feels like it's been too long. Perhaps I can request that tomorrow's meetings be moved up, so we can have the afternoon and evening to hunt..."

"I'd like that too," Artemis trilled softly.

Percy gave her a smile before planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I’ll take your advice and go clean up before the afternoon meetings. Don't get into trouble without me."

"I'll do my best," Artemis chuckled, nipping gently at his ear before he pulled away. "Shouldn't be too hard, without you, though."

Percy chuckled softly. "I'll see you later." He stroked her feathers once more before getting up, making sure Artemis had flown out of the workshop and set the dishes beside the door before he closed and locked it behind them.

They went up the stairs together to the main hall, and Artemis landed on one of the banisters as Percy headed up the stairs. “Until later,” she hooted in farewell, watching him go, and then she took flight once again, gliding through the castle. She’d been meaning to reacquaint herself with it for a while, and there was no better time than the present.

She started with the main entryway, heading up to the highest story from there.

The castle was much the same, but different too. There were some halls that didn't exist anymore, stone walls covering the entrances. Artemis stopped at one, hooting softly as she recalled that it led to the ballroom.

She tilted her head slightly, noticing something strange about it, and gently extended a talon.

Her foot sank into the wall like there was nothing there.

It was an illusion. The ballroom was still there.

She scoffed, cursing the Briarwoods softly as she took off again, flying through the barrier and down the familiar hall. They had put up an illusion to keep others out, but why?

The torches down the hall weren't lit, not that Artemis had any trouble seeing in the dim light from the scattered windows, and she passed the music room and a secondary sitting room before alighting on the floor in front of the familiar double doors to the grand hall itself.

She examined the outside of the doors, used to checking for traps in places that Vax couldn't get to. She could see trigger mechanisms everywhere; the doors very heavily trapped.

Clearly it was a space that the Briarwoods intended to keep secret and guarded.

"Noted," she murmured, giving the door a haughty look. Gods, she hated the Briarwoods. And while she hoped there wouldn't be anything too sinister in the room, she wasn't holding out much hope. Artemis turned back down the hallway, knowing that Percy needed to know about it and knowing that she had no way to disarm the traps herself.

She continued down the hall and flew up the servants' stairs, continuing to explore the castle in search of other illusory barriers. She was certain that this wasn’t the only one.

Artemis found more than a few more stone walls, and started testing them just to be certain. There were a few real stone walls that had been erected, but she made note of the additional two illusions, one leading to the West Tower, and one to what had used to be Frederick's study.

As she flew, she couldn’t help but notice how much she remembered, and how much was different. While most of the halls were familiar, there was a quietness that Artemis wasn't used to. Before the Briarwoods’ incursion, servants had always been milling around, and the hissing of Calypso or barking of Judas were not uncommon. 

Flying past the library and what had once been classrooms of sorts for the young de Rolos, Artemis felt like she could almost hear the laughter of the twins, and even flying back past the entrance hall, the general air of the castle felt unnaturally still.

This quiet was unnerving.

Artemis turned the corner, passing what had once been Johanna's study, strategically placed to overlook the eastern side of the grounds, when her ears perked a little.

She could hear crying coming from the room.

Intrigued, and with no small amount of concern, Artemis contemplated going back and getting Percy, but decided against it. He was in his meetings, with the council and Cassandra. She didn’t need to worry him with someone else in the castle unless it really was a problem. 

Doubling back, Artemis saw that the door was slightly ajar, so she landed on the knob, peeking inside as best she could.

Well, she thought to herself, heart clenching at the sight before her, perhaps Cassandra wasn’t at the meetings.

The younger de Rolo was crumpled on the floor of the room, shoulders shaking as they heaved with sobs, ragged enough for Artemis knew she had been there for a while. 

The young woman’s fists were pressed into the rug underneath her, and a portrait of Delilah Briarwood had been tossed to the side, slashed apart with something sharp - likely the dagger on the floor near Cassandra. The frame of the portrait was broken as well, likely from being thrown against the wall, but Delilah was still recognizable, one of her intense eyes still staring out into space, the other already ripped in two. 

"Oh, Cassandra," Artemis murmured, and she slowly pushed open the door with her beak, just far enough for her to slip inside. 

Cassandra turned quickly around at the creaking of the hinges, eyes wide, fingers fumbling for the dagger behind her. 

"It's only me, Cassandra," Artemis hooted, coasting over to the desk. 

Cassandra, who’d been holding her breath, sighed, almost in relief, though her breathing hitched as she dropped the dagger again. 

“Gods,” she gasped, trembling as she pulled her knees to her chest. 

Artemis watched her for a moment from her perch on the desk, before fluttering down so she was standing on the rug, looking up at the young girl who had grown into a woman over the past few years. She didn't touch, not wanting to push if Cassandra didn't want it.

"Are you all right?" she hooted softly, even though she knew it was a dumb question, not that Cassandra could understand her.

She just looked at Artemis, tears streaming down her face. "I killed her. I killed her and she doesn't feel gone," she whispered, voice hoarse. “I can’t get rid of her voice in my head, of her hands on me, of the fear she put into everyone who’s still here…”

Artemis made her way forward, nuzzling her head against the back of Cassandra's hand. 

"You did so well, Cassandra," she hooted, hoping she would get at least some of the message. Cassandra flinched at the touch, and Artemis pulled back, tilting her head. "Things like this take time," she murmured, slowly resting her head against Cassandra's arm. "It's okay to take your time."

Cassandra didn't flinch away at the second touch, but she buried her face against her knees. "...Please don't tell Percy,” she implored. "He already doesn't trust me. None of them trust me. Fuck, _I_ don't trust me..." 

She trailed off, shoulders shaking as she sobbed softly. "What kind of twisted individual betrays her only brother for the murderers that killed everyone she knew and tortured her for years?"

Artemis hesitated, then nipped softly at Cassandra's finger, just hard enough to get her to lift it up she she could push her head under it. 

"I won't tell Percy if you don't want me to," she promised, despite Cassandra’s incomprehension. "But they understand it wasn't all of your free will."

“I’m glad you still like me, at least,” Cassandra murmured, another broken sob escaping her as she tried to catch her breath. “I know that Percy hates me now, because of everything I’ve done. Oh, but please don’t tell him I know.”

She shook her head, eyes filling with tears again, and Artemis, lost for words, could only press up into Cassandra’s fingers, though they seemed hesitant to do more than sit, feather-light, atop her head. 

“He’s avoiding me,” Cassandra continued, gaze fixed into the floor, as if seeing the rooms below them. “And I’m trying not to avoid him, I’m really not, but it’s hard when he practically runs away at the sight of me…”

Her voice cracked, and she blinked rapidly, breaths unsteady as she tried to collect herself. 

Her fingers started to move across Artemis’ feathers, trembling, and Artemis tried to show her support, though she couldn’t think of anything else to say. To think Percy hated the very sight of her? She was so wrong, and yet Artemis couldn’t tell her otherwise. 

"I've missed you,” Cassandra murmured after a long bout of silence, her voice hoarse. "I've missed everyone. Vesper and the twins… Julius- Seeing you and Percival again... Gods, it was a breath of fresh air, though bittersweet because I knew I was planning to betray you.”

Her confession hung in the air, and Artemis pushed back into Cassandra's fingers as she paused, seeing the young woman’s eyes close as she rested her head back against the stone wall. Her fingers continued to move, slowly remembering how they used to stroke Artemis' feathers despite how long it had been since she’d last done so. Artemis trilled softly, hoping to give her at least some small comfort. 

"We both missed you, too."

Cassandra just continued stroking Artemis' feathers before she swallowed hard. "Can I cuddle you?" she asked, the question almost a plea.

"Of course," Artemis trilled softly, moving to climb into her lap.

Cassandra gently wrapped her arms around the smaller body, holding her delicately close as she started to cry into her feathers.

Artemis leaned into Cassandra's chest, feeling her rapid heartbeat and her shuddering breathing. 

Cassandra was quite a big bigger than she had been the last time she had held Artemis, and her arms trembled around Artemis' form, but Artemis cooed gently, pressing her head up into Cassandra's cheek. 

"It's okay," she murmured. "It's okay."

Cassandra just continued to cry for a while, but eventually the tears dried and the trembling ceased. She still kept cuddling Artemis, gently stroking her feathers in a repetitive motion. "Thank you," she whispered. "I- just... thank you." 

She pressed a light kiss to the top of Artemis' head, just like she’d done so many times as a child.

"It was my pleasure," Artemis murmured, hooting softly. "We can stay here for as long as you need it - just say the word."

Cassandra uncurled slightly from the ball, glancing at the portrait of Delilah. "I should- This need to be disposed of," she murmured, clearly trying to put her mask back on.

Artemis hooted in affirmation, but noted that Cassandra's gaze had frozen on the portrait. Hooting again, she nudged at Cassandra's arm and, when Cassandra pulled away, Artemis took a few careful steps forward, then pushed off into flight, headed directly toward the painting. 

Delilah's proud face seemed to be mocking them, and Artemis had to hold back a screech as she dug her talons into the painted face, dragging them down until she reached the rip Cassandra had already cut through the canvas. 

"She will not hurt you again," Artemis said, ruffling her feathers.

A small smile curled Cassandra's lips as she looked from Artemis to the canvas and back again. "Thank you,” she murmured once more, getting to her feet. She was a little unsteady, but she wiped at her cheeks with the sleeve of her dress and took a deep breath, steadying herself. "One last thing not to tell Percival - I've always liked you better." She gave Artemis a playful, if watery, wink before straightening her back and dusting off her dress.

"Noted," Artemis chuckled, taking flight again to land on the edge of Johanna's desk, feeling almost nostalgic for the way she'd have been reprimanded for scratching the wood. "Your secret is safe with me," she trilled, looking up at Cassandra.

Cassandra reached over and scratched the feathers on the back of Artemis' neck. "I’ll see you around,” she said, bidding her farewell before taking a deep breath and leaving the room, shoulders straight and proud once more,though Artemis knew she was just putting on a face if she ran into anyone in the halls.

Artemis watched her go, then took wing after her, silently following her through the halls as best she could. Cassandra had been through a lot, and it was the least Artemis could do to try and help her recover.

Cassandra went back to her bedroom, the same one she had always had, and closed the door behind her.

Artemis settled on one of the ledges across from her door, just keeping a silent watch.

The same fiercely protective feeling she felt for the rest of Vox Machina, the rest of Percy's chosen family, swelled in her chest.

She wouldn't let anyone disturb Cassandra's rest tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful readers!
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking with this story, whether you're a new reader or you've been following Artemis and Percy's story since our first fic about it. We're sorry this story was neglected for a while, but we're back and happy to say that we have enough chapters to keep us going for a while! We're also hard at work continuing the narrative, and are super excited about all that's coming up. Our goal for now is to update every other week, so we'll see you then with chapter 7!
> 
> Best,  
> Dancer


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friends return to Whitestone, prompting discussions about intentions.

Percy had kept his promise to Artemis, and shifted his afternoon meetings around, rescheduling them for the morning, between his discussions with the rest of the council about trade routes and the farmers’ appeals just before lunch, or for the next day. So, when the sun had reached its zenith above the city, Percy was in his armor, bow slung over his back, on his way into the Parchwood.

Artemis flew above him, letting out a happy trill as they reached the edge of the treeline, and Percy smiled.

It had been too long.

The pistol that he had confiscated from Ripley was at his side, just in case. He still didn't feel confident enough with a bow, especially a new one, to justify leaving the pistol back in his rooms. Just in case.

The sky was clear, and the Parchwood was filled with birds and other skittering animals, even more than on their walk a few days prior. It was good to see life coming back to the forest after all that had happened. 

"What should we make our quarry today?" he asked Artemis, who hooted in amusement. 

"Yes, I suppose that would be my decision," he said with a laugh, running his thumb over the handle of the bow in his hands. "Though maybe I should take a few practice shots before going for any bigger targets... It's been a while."

She trilled in agreement, and Percy stuck his tongue out playfully at her. She hooted pointedly at him again before taking flight once more, the two of them heading deeper into the forest.

Percy decided to head towards the old targeting range in the trees. Most of the targets were rotted away, but there were a few that would serve his purpose.

When he arrived, he set his traveling bag down so he could test the full draw of Legacy. It seemed to be stiffer than his previous bow, though whether it came from the structure, the fact it had been sitting for so long without being taken care of, or his simple lack of practice, he didn’t know.

Artemis flitted to one of the branches, settling down to watch as Percy nocked an arrow.

He drew the string back with two fingers, feeling familiar muscles spring to life in his back that hadn't been used in several long months. Pulling it back to his cheek, Percy aimed as best he could and, unable to hold back a grin, let the arrow loose, the fletching brushing past his smile as it landed solidly in the target. 

"Not too bad!" he exclaimed, laughing, and Artemis trilled, fluffing up her feathers. "Well, it's not great, but it's not terrible either!"

It was close to the center - much closer than he'd expected, actually, and he grinned as he drew another arrow swiftly and let it fire, the bolt impacting just slightly inside the last.

He nocked another arrow, drawing it back and aiming to fire again, when a different arrow sang past his ear and embedded itself into the target, dead center. 

Percy jumped, the arrow loosing and flying past the target entirely as he turned to see who was standing behind him.

Lowering her own bow, face split into a wide, happy grin, was Vex.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She winked. "Your aim could use a little work, though."

"Vex!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping his bow as his mouth dropped open. "I- you're back!"

He felt for a moment like he was dreaming, but then Trinket lumbered up to him in a run and licked his face happily, throwing him out of his thoughts. 

"Hello, Trinket!" he exclaimed, laughing. "Yes, it's good to see you too."

Vex laughed. "Down buddy, we don't want to squish Percy." She smiled, moving in to embrace Percy tightly once Trinket had moved away.

Percy wrapped his arms around her, unable to stop the smile on his face. "How did you get back so quickly?" he asked, letting himself inhale the scent of her hair. It smelled like wildflowers, and the woods, and something distinctly Vex.

It made his heart jump happily in his chest.

"Keyleth learned a new spell, some sort of teleportation through trees," she explained, pulling away and smiling broadly, and he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "It took us from Greyskull to the Sun Tree in seconds! It was fantastic!"

"Sounds like it," he agreed, and, glancing up, he pulled back so Artemis could land on his shoulder. She did so, and trilled a happy greeting to Vex.

Vex smiled, reaching up to gently stroke Artemis' feathers. "Hello, Artemis. I missed you too." 

Artemis trilled happily and pushed into Vex's fingers, and Percy grinned, feeling almost giddy. "How did you know to find me out here?" he asked.

"Easy enough. You weren't in the castle, and your sister said you’d taken the afternoon off, so I tracked your path down from the back door." Vex chuckled, taking a deep breath and looking around. "The forest is much nicer than when I left. There's wildlife again."

"It's wonderful," Percy agreed, glancing around them. "Everything is starting to heal, I think, in its own time. And it... it feels good to have been a part of it."

Vex smiled at him. "You've done a lot for this city, and you'll continue to do great things,” she told him. "But it seems like you wanted to spend this afternoon in the woods. Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all," he murmured, and he felt like he was flying with Artemis at the thought of spending the afternoon with her. He had expected a break from meetings, certainly, but this was much better than he had anticipated.

Vex gave him a dazzling smile that made his heart flutter in his chest. "Well, let's start with getting your aim up to speed, shall we? Maybe a little friendly competition will help with that?"

"Maybe," he said, and he felt that spark of competitive spirit in his chest, the same ember that had flared to life when he'd first seen her in the forest all those years ago. "What prize shall we be competing for this time?"

"Something small, I think, since we both know I'm going to win." She teased. "A favor, perhaps?"

"Are you so sure?" Percy asked with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "But a favor would be amenable. Of what sort, though?"

"Positive." Vex winked at him. "And just a small favor, I think. A promise to do something for the other in the future. Does that sound fair?"

"Perfectly," Percy said, the smirk widening to a grin as he held out his hand. "It's a deal."

Vex held out her own hand, taking his and shaking it. "Ten arrows, two targets. Whoever has the most in the bullseye wins." 

"Agreed," Percy said, pulling back with a grin and examining the targets that were still standing.

Vex picked out a target that was dangling from a tree. "That one will be mine." She decided, drawing a line with her foot in the dirt to make a firing line. "Which one are you taking?"

Percy considered the lineup carefully, judging their distance and difficulty. 

"That one," he decided, pointing at another, similar to Vex's, but on a higher limb. It would be a challenge on par with the one Vex had set for herself, and he also drew the toe of his boot through the dirt, setting up a line for him to shoot from.

Vex gave him a smile, and readied herself, taking her first shot once they were both ready.

The arrow slammed into the center, though not as clean as her very first shot of the day had been. It was barely in the center of the bullseye.

Taking a steadying breath in and looking back at his own target, Percy exhaled and released his arrow, which nearly matched Vex's for accuracy. He shot her a smirk.

Vex arched an eyebrow at him. "Very nice, darling." She replied. "You've been practicing while I've been away, haven't you?" She drew two arrows, firing them both at once. Both arrows found their mark in the target, though it was in the second circle surrounding the center.

"Not too much actually," Percy admitted, drawing two arrows, but holding them close and firing them one after the other instead of sitting both at the same time. One landed just inside the first, and one just outside the center, again, almost matching Vex's mark.

"Impressive," Vex replied, and the continued taking shots, matching each other nearly shot for shot.

The last arrow, Vex loosed her final shot, eyes widening slightly as her fingers slipped and the arrow flew wide, missing the target completely.

Percy's eyes widened, but he did his best to keep his hand steady as he took a breath and loosed his final arrow. 

It impacted just above his second arrow, and Percy couldn't help but grin as he glance over at Vex. 

"What was that about me needing to practice?" Percy asked, and Vex pursed her lips, frowning at him.

"Well, the competition was about who has the most arrows in the bullseye,” she reminded him, walking up to her target to count. "I have five in the bullseye. You?"

Percy walked up to his own target and grinned, quickly taking account of the arrows. "Seven, if you include the one on the line here, six if you don't."

He smirked at the disbelieving expression on her face.

Vex eyed him. "Are you certain you haven't been practicing?" she asked, clearly looking to see if he was lying.

"I promise," Percy chuckled.

"Fine." Vex sighed heavily. "One favor, for you, from me. You won, fair and square."

"I'll be sure to spend it wisely," Percy said with a wink. He turned to pull his arrows out of the target, and heard Artemis land on one of the other targets. 

Glancing up, he saw her next to Vex, the lost arrow in her beak.

Vex looked up. "Oh, thank you dear,” she said with a smile, taking the arrow back from Artemis.

Artemis trilled back at her, and Vex reached up to scratch behind her head.

"So, want another round, or shall we walk for a bit?" Vex suggested.

"I feel I should stop while I'm ahead," Percy said, chuckling as Vex rolled her eyes. "What? You have to admit, neither of us was expecting me to win."

He'd honestly been astounded at how well he'd done, given that he’d done little more than touch a bow over the past year.

“Mhmmm,” she hummed, giving him a playful smile. "Well come on then, let's go exploring. I'm certain you know these woods well."

The two of them began to walk together through the trees, mostly in silence. Percy enjoyed the company, watching as Artemis rode on top of Trinket’s head, the two of them having their own little conversation.

"So, how is Greyskull?" he asked after a little while.

"Same old, same old, mostly," Vex said with a shrug. "Laina was happy to see us safe at home, and fed us all very well. And we were summoned to Uriel again - he apologized for his attitude, and it seemed like he had a lot on his mind. He asked us to pass along his sentiments to you, for what it's worth, and I think he truly is sorry that he didn't see the seeds of corruption spreading once again."

Percy nodded. "I'm glad to hear. I'll have to send word to Uriel... Being in good graces with Emon may mean the difference between life and death for some of the people here. Even with Keyleth's help, the harvest time is long passed and people are starving." He sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

"You'll figure things out," Vex murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, and they stopped together. He looked down at her, and her reassuring smile helped loosen some of the knot that had been building in his chest over the past few days. "And Kiki came back with us - I'm sure she'd be willing to help some more, and perhaps even get the castle gardens in order again. I know she was lamenting the state of them before we left."

Percy felt a small smile curl his lips. "I don't know what I would do without you all,” he confessed. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble at all," Vex assured him. "Besides, what would we do without you? You're our friend, Percy, we're not going to leave you alone."

Percy chuckled softly as they began walking again. "And I appreciate it. I'm a terrible person, and if you didn't abandon me when you really should have... Well, I'm grateful for the support." He murmured.

"We're all terrible people in one way or another," Vex mused, letting her hand fall from his shoulder, but winding her fingers around his the next moment, holding tightly. "Trust me, darling. It's not just you. We're here together, and that's not changing. Not if I have anything to say about it.'

Percy gently squeezed her hand, keeping their fingers interwoven. 

"...Thank you." He murmured, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

He couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked silhouetted by the slowly fading light of the sunset behind the mountains.

When it began to get dark they decided to head back to the castle, and Percy led them in a wide arc headed toward the main grounds, trusting the dying light of the sun to get them where they needed to go.

They held hands the entire walk back, a comfortable silence filling most of the time, broken only when Vex asked about one plant or another that were native to the northern regions of Tal’dorei.

Percy only pulled away when they were on the steps to the castle, his hand feeling cold and empty without the warmth of Vex's hand in it. "I'll make sure your room is ready for you,” he told her.

"I might go and find my brother and Keyleth, then," Vex said, chuckling. "Who knows what they've gotten into since coming back."

"Indeed." Percy chuckled as well. "I'll see you all for dinner, then?"

"Of course," Vex smiled. "I've missed the fare here. Laina's cooking is amazing, of course, but there's just something about the food here..."

"The cooks do an excellent job," Percy agreed.

"Mmmm," Vex hummed with a nod, and she looked contemplative for a moment before shaking her head and smiling. "It's nice to be back. See you in a few."

"Of course."

He watched her walk off, and was forewarned of Artemis landing on his shoulder only by the rush of wind from her wings.

Artemis butted her head against his cheek, and Percy waved his hand, casting the Speak with Animals spell.

"I told you she'd be back," Artemis cooed, clearly smug.

"Yes, yes, you're right," Percy replied, still looking after the direction Vex had walked, the lingering warmth of her hand in his still pressing on his mind.

Artemis butt her head against his again, before starting to preen his hair. "You should tell her, you know."

"And if it's not what she wants to hear? I'm not putting her in an uncomfortable position if I can help it."

Artemis gave him a Look, and he averted his eyes, going up to the guest rooms to make sure they were in order.

"Percival," Artemis murmured, and Percy was heavily reminded of his mother in that moment. Artemis had started calling him Percy when the rest of Vox Machina had latched onto the nickname, and only really used his full name when she wanted to get a point across. "She feels the same for you. It's something she wants to hear. If you don't believe me, ask Trinket. He's the one who told me."

Percy sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair even as he took the stairs two at a time.

"Maybe tomorrow," he murmured, feeling his heart swell in his chest, not sure if the pressure in his throat was the foreshadowing of tears or laughter. "I-"

He cut himself off, knowing that Artemis wouldn't give up no matter what he said. But he didn't want to rush into things. They'd always been friends, since their first meeting, and the thought of that ending because he was presumptuous... He didn't even want to consider it.

Artemis pressed her face against his, her talons digging into the leather pauldrons he always wore to keep her balance. "You know I don't push this to make you uncomfortable. But I am pushing it because it will make you happy. It's been a very long time since I saw you smile the way you do when you're with her."

Percy swallowed hard, trying to force the lump in his throat down. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve that happiness, after everything I've done,” he admitted. “After everything that I've created that has the potential to break the world, to cause so much destruction..."

Artemis nipped gently at his ear, and he leaned his head into her slightly as they turned the corner into the upper hall. 

"Everyone has the potential to break the world if given enough power. It just depends on what you do with it." She nuzzled his face with her beak and Percy nodded, lost for words as he walked up to the room Vex had stayed in before heading back to Emon. "You've been doing so well, and you deserve so much happiness after everything else. Don't try and tell yourself otherwise."

Percy just let his cheek lean into her, unable to reply. He didn't believe it, but he didn't know how to argue what she was saying.

He opened the door to Vesper's old room, currently Vex's, and decided that he would prepare it himself. He strode across the room, making sure the curtains were closed before he began stripping the bed of the linens, intent on getting her some freshly laundered ones.

Artemis had taken off of his shoulder and was perched on top of the canopied bed, watching as Percy continued to make sure that the room was ready and perfect. He made sure everything was dust free and in its proper place, that the wardrobe was emptied and ready for her to set her things down, that the vanity mirror was cleaned and shining.

Even though he could just call a servant, there was something strangely calming about doing this with his own hands and making sure that Vex would be comfortable that night.

He ran down to the servants quarters to fetch some fresh bedding, hauling it up the stairs himself, intent on finishing what he had started.

He'd made it up the servants' stairs, his footsteps the only sound in the silent hallways, when he was almost startled into dropping everything he was holding by a voice just ahead of him. 

"Hey, Whitey! Need help?"

Percy blinked quickly, his heart racing, and shifted the pile of linens in his arms to see Vax emerge from the shadows.

"Um, I've got it, thank you," Percy replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't exactly want Vex's brother to know what he was doing. Vax was perceptive, and he was fairly positive that the rogue would pick up on what Percy was doing in preparing Vex's room himself.

The last thing he wanted was for Vex to learn what he’d been doing.

"Are you sure? You're not the strongest among us... Though you are stronger than my sister, to be fair."

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying bedclothes on my own," Percy scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were with Keyleth - your sister went looking for you."

Vax shrugged. "Keyleth went out to check on the gardens, I believe. I wanted to poke around a bit, see what's going on in this castle of yours. C’mon, you're about to start dragging the blankets, let me help." He extended his arms to take some of the bedding.

"I'm fine," Percy scoffed, pulling the sheet away. "I just need to do something with my hands."

Even as he spoke, the pile in his arms overbalanced, and Percy found himself leaning into the wall so it could help support the now-precariously balanced fabric.

Vax leaned over and took some of the top blankets, so the pile wasn't as precariously balanced. "Lead the way,” he said, jerking his chin up in a nod.

Percy let out a long, heavy sigh. "Fine," he replied, starting to make his way down the hall, not looking back at the other man following him.

He couldn't hear Vax's footfalls, and if not for the fact that he was used to the rogue’s presence it would have been disconcerting. As it was, his heart pounded in his chest as they approached the room, and Percy contemplated walking by, and pretending like the linens were for his bed instead.

But Vax was quick on the draw. "Are these destined for my sister's room?" he asked preemptively, and Percy had already nodded before considering the question. 

"I thought yours and Keyleth's might have already been made up, but I hadn't checked yet," he admitted, heading for Vex's room now that there was no denying his purpose.

"Mmm," Vax hummed, following Percy into the room. Artemis was still perched on the bed, just waiting. "Isn't this something the servants normally take care of though? I'm not some big, hoity toity noble or anything, but I believe the Lord of the house doesn't usually take care of changing the linens."

Vax set the bedsheets down on the chair, before going to help Percy start to make the bed.

"Some of us haven't been "hoity-toity nobles" for a while now," Percy muttered, shrugging. "And some of us have better things to do than sit around and watch other people doing the work for us."

Five years ago, he might have thought differently - he remembered scoffing at servants more than once in his youth - but Percy knew more now. The world wouldn't do him any favors, nor was it obligated to.

Vax raised his eyebrows. "Not saying you're not right, but still,” he said, “Just making an observation.”

They worked together to make the bed, Percy making sure it was neat and tidy, with no creases or wrinkles.

"I don't see you making mine or Keyleth's beds yourself," Vax commented, his tone casual, but Percy felt the blood rush to his cheeks, unable to stop or hide the blush.

"Do you think so little of me?" he asked, though Artemis scoffed, and he knew he hadn't hidden anything from her or from Vax.

Vax just shrugged. "I don't,” he replied. "But I've seen nobles trying to get my sister's attention before. Most of them failed, but the few that did threw her to the dirt afterwards. I don't want that to happen to her again. She deserves better than that."

"Of course she does. Though I would have you know that I'm not trying to get her attention through this. I told her I would check on her room to make sure it was ready, and I'm following through on my word. That's hardly vying for her affections."

Vax gave him a knowing look at that. "But the arrows you make for her aren't?" he asked. "Or the fact that you give her every gold piece you find? Or the hunts you two disappear together on?"

Percy blinked. 

He could practically feel Artemis' knowing look and knew his face was redder than it ever had been. Gods, he felt so stupid. 

"That was never my intention," he murmured.

"If it wasn't, then you should stop." Vax replied, looking Percy full on, his brow furrowed slightly. "I told you. Every noble before cast her to the dirt. Don't lead her on like that if it isn't your intention. Because she certainly thinks it is."

Percy's hands tightened their grip on his sheets and he swallowed hard, feeling them tremble even as he tried to come up with something to say. 

Romance had never been in his plans for his life - not when he was younger and Julius would have been the one to marry, and certainly not since his family had died, since he had been lost in his own ideas of revenge and justice. 

He couldn't give those things up, but if what Vax was saying was true, as Artemis had been saying...

"All I ask is that you don't hurt her." Vax murmured. "Just keep in mind that Keyleth and I are here because Vex wanted to come back. She barely wanted to leave. And it certainly isn't because of the temperature." With that, Vax left the room, just walking away without letting Percy reply.

Vex. Him. Vax. Keyleth. Temperature?

Percy laughed despite himself, feeling a bit hysterical, and Artemis hooted her concern, but he shook his head, feeling a bit too overwhelmed by Vax's perspective on things to form coherent thoughts, let alone sentences.

He turned his attention to the blankets again, smoothing out what he had gripped in his hands, mind still reeling from everything.

Trinket. He would talk to Trinket later.

If Trinket confirmed what Artemis and Vax were saying, then he might start to let himself believe it.

But, in the meantime, Vax and Keyleth's rooms. Naturally. They needed sheets as well. Of course. 

Percy tried to repeat the same steps he had for clearing Vex's room and dressing the bed, but he ran into one of the servants on his way down the stairs, and she very firmly informed him that "Ladies Vex and Keyleth are waiting for you in the dining room, my Lord," before pushing past him, her own arms laden with clean bedclothes. And, by the time he reached the lower floors, Artemis had flown down to meet him there, and he realized he'd forgotten she couldn't fit down the narrow stairs the servants used.

He sighed, reaching up to stroke her feathers as she landed on his shoulder. "Sorry about that.,” he murmured.

Artemis trilled and nipped his ear gently, and the two of them made their way to the dining room.

When he walked in, Keyleth lit up, her face breaking into a wide smile as she got up from her chair and moved to embrace Percy. "I've missed you! How have you been?" She smiled, pulling back. "Oh, and Artemis - you're looking so healthy! Your feathers are gorgeous tonight!"

Artemis preened, and Percy smiled, Keyleth's enthusiasm familiar and soothing. 

"I'm doing well," he said, only half lying, as he hugged her. "It's been busy, for sure, but we're managing."

"That's good," Keyleth said, grinning. "We missed you at Greyskull, but we made sure that Grog didn't touch your workshop!"

"Oh good," Percy chuckled. "There's some chemicals there that he wouldn't find pleasant if he touched."

"Exactly why we did it, darling." Vex gave him a wink.

Percy took his seat, Vax sliding into the room a few moments later, followed by Cassandra.

The cooks brought in food, and Percy frowned, looking around. "Will Grog and Scanlan be joining us? Or were they staying in town for the night?"

"Oh, did we not tell you?" Keyleth asked, wincing when he shook his head. "Sorry! Grog and Scanlan stayed in Emon - something about Scanlan's old bard friends being in town. Vex ‘wasn’t taking any of their shit’, but they seemed nice enough to me!"

"I'm fairly positive we won't have silverware back at Greyskull when we get back," Vex retorted. "I know how people like them work."

"They were so pleasant though!" Keyleth argued.

"And those are the people you need to worry about when it comes to troupes," Vax chuckled, taking a hefty bite of his dinner.

"So, will they be joining us after the troupe moves on?" Percy asked. He didn't feel the same desire for the two of them to be there, but there was definitely something missing when the two troublemakers of their group were absent.

"Maybe? I'm not sure," Keyleth replied. "They have a scroll of transcription, a gift from Allura, so they said they would message when they wanted to come here. But I know Grog also wants to take a trip to Vasselheim and see Pike."

Percy nodded. It would be good to see Pike again, but he had his own responsibilities that would not be letting him take long trips anytime soon. He took a sip of his ale and they all are in silence for a few minutes, the only sound the clatter of cutlery on their plates.

Vex broke the silence after a few minutes. "Kiki, Percy was telling me earlier that the farmers are still in need of help,” she said. “Lack of crops has meant struggling through the winter months.”

"Oh? I'll go down and visit tomorrow, see what I can do," Keyleth replied eagerly, giving Vex an easy smile before turning to Percy. "I also want to put some work into the gardens, if that's all right? I don't like to see how destroyed they are..."

"That's-"

"Of course," Percy said, before realizing Cassandra had said anything. "Sorry, did you have something to add?" 

Cassandra's lips tightened. She shook her head. "No, not as such. I was going to say that would be wonderful, if you could," she said nodding to Keyleth. "Mother prized her gardens, and... it would be nice to see them in bloom once more."

Her voice had trailed off to a low murmur by the end of her sentence, but Keyleth was already nodding.

"Do you remember what her favorites were, in the gardens?" Keyleth asked. "Just so I can make sure they're present again. We don't want her to be forgotten."

Cassandra blinked at Keyleth for a moment, lips parted as if the druid had surprised her, but she nodded, looking out toward the windows that opened over the side of the castle’s grounds. "Her pride and joy were the winter roses,” Cassandra murmured.

Percy swallowed hard, reminded of how on Winters Crest, each of them would receive a carefully grown rose from their Mother as a gift. He had scoffed at them before, but now....

He would give a lot to have a rose that was personally tended by her hand.

"Oh, those are lovely," Keyleth said, nodding sagely. "I'll be sure to find some. Anything else that comes to mind?"

The table fell silent as Percy tried to recall just what the gardens had looked like in their prime. Gods, it felt like too long ago, but he imagined his mother walking down the castle grounds with a book to a small copse, with colors green and red like there had been in the garden courtyard along with the herb garden the cooking staff tended to. 

"She had a small collection of holly bushes near the western wall," Percy murmured, almost second-guessing himself until he noticed Cassandra look up at him, nodding. 

"And the Winterberry trees," she added, voice thick. "She always appreciated how colorful they stayed through the colder months. Said they represented the de Rolo spirit."

Keyleth nodded. "I'll see what I can do,” she promised the two of them. 

"Thank you, Keyleth." Cassandra murmured, straightening her shoulders and smiling before taking a drink from her cup. "It would truly mean a lot."

"Anything I can do to help," Keyleth replied, giving the younger woman a kind smile. 

"If you can bring the Sun Tree back from death, I know you'll do a wonderful job with the gardens." Vax gave Keyleth a smile, and Percy couldn't help but take in the look on Vax's face.

Was that how he looked, whenever he looked at Vex?

Keyleth blushed, and Vex rolled her eyes at her brother, but grinned as she downed the rest of her stew, then wiped the bowl clean with the last of her bread. Percy glanced over to Cassandra, but she was staring determinedly at her plate, steadily finishing her meal.

When they had all finished, Cassandra stood. "It was wonderful to see you all again, but I'm afraid I have some things to take care of before you retire. Please, be cautious wandering the castle, there are some things that Artemis discovered that need to be purged and investigated. Other than that, make yourselves at home." Cassandra gave them all polite smiles before taking her leave.

"What's going on?" Vex asked, looking towards Percy. Artemis was perched behind him, just watching over the people at the table.

He sighed, looking around at the rest of them. “The Briarwoods seem to have set up illusions to hide various experiments and such that they performed while here. Artemis came across several such hidden areas while flying through the halls, and though I briefly inspected the outer doors of the rooms in question, I didn't want to rush in without aid. Any magic dwelling within them would be better suited to be dispelled than blasted away, I'm sure."

"I can help with that," Keyleth replied. "I'd have to brush up on dispel magic in the morning, but that's definitely something I can do."

"We can help too," Vex agreed, gesturing to herself and Vax. "Just in case there's something still living, or well, knowing Delilah, not living, wandering around in those rooms."

"Exactly why I waited for you all," Percy agreed, once again bolstered with the knowledge that they had returned. After months of travelling together, there was no one he'd rather have by his side to conquer the unknown.

"Shall we tackle it in the morning then?" Vex suggested. "The sooner we clear the rooms, the better."

"Absolutely," Percy agreed, glad that the others were agreeable. Indeed, Vax and Keyleth also seemed excited at the prospect of clearing out the castle. 

"We'll be ready," Vax said with a smile. "It'll feel good to fight again, honestly. I feel like I'm getting a little rusty."

"Hopefully there won't be too much combat, but if we've learned anything from taking back Whitestone, it's that the Briarwoods are not to be underestimated." Percy sighed, running his hand through his hair, and the others nodded their agreement. 

"We'll figure things out together," Keyleth said. "Like we've always done. The castle will be clear of them in no time."

Percy nodded. "Thank you," he murmured, looking around at his friends.

"Of course, darling," Vex replied, giving him a warm smile that made his heart throb in his chest.

It took everything he had not to blush.

All of them took their leave, heading to their rooms for the evening to prepare for whatever they would face the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here we are, two weeks later, with another chapter! Who would've thought? xD 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and keep an eye out as we start actually pulling a bit more plot into the story - we're so excited for where this is headed!
> 
> In other news (this is slightly belated, but we're still very excited), [@kalidels](https://kalidels.tumblr.com/), the wonderful artist who created the original art that inspired this AU, has created a beautiful piece of cover art for this fic! Go check it out [here](https://farm2.staticflickr.com/1733/42570975701_1860defebd_c.jpg)! And give her some love over on tumblr as well ^_^
> 
> See you all in a couple weeks!
> 
> Dancer


	8. Housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and the others realize the depth of the Briarwoods' taint on Whitestone castle, and Percy relives some things he'd rather forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, where plot starts to rear its head a little bit more! See you in a fortnight with Chapter 9! ~~Also I was bullied by Cinder and one of my IRL friends to leave 'taint' in the summary.~~

The next morning found them taking breakfast together, and Percy was glad to have the main dining room filled with chatter instead of the strained silence that had been prevalent during Vox Machina’s absence. Cassandra still joined them, but by the time Percy made it downstairs Keyleth had roped her into a discussion about the state of the forest and the crop fields around the city.

It was a relatively simple affair, and Vex told him more about Scanlan's... shady friends, and what she was expecting to return to (or not return to) if she returned to Greyskull. Percy nodded at her, chuckling over his cup of coffee and feeding Artemis bacon from his plate.

Eventually, Cassandra had to return to her duties and Percy was left with the half-elves.

"Well, shall we get started purging this place?" Vax asked, leaning back in his chair and spinning one of his daggers expertly between his fingers.

"Yes," Percy agreed. "I think that once we've armored up, we should go to the ballroom first. Artemis said that was the most heavily guarded area, and had magical traps on the door."

Artemis hooted in agreement from his shoulder, fluffing her feathers slightly.

"Between Keyleth dispelling the magic and my trap disarming abilities, I bet we can get in without an issue," Vax said.

"Don't get cocky," Vex scolded, giving her brother a look. "That's how you get yourself in trouble."

"I'll be fine-" he said, flipping his dagger once again, but Vex threw a roll at him and he nearly dropped it. "And careful, geez! But seriously, don't worry about me."

"I was sure to prepare Dispel Magic and some other spells that might be good in this sort of situation," Keyleth said, patting her spell component pouch. "I would honestly be more comfortable if we had Scanlan here as well, just in case we found more arcane sigils, since I know Delilah was partial to those. But then we'd need to wait another day..."

"I think that the four of us will be able to handle whatever comes our way," Percy replied, glancing over at Artemis as she hooted at him "Five of us, of course. I'm sorry dear."

Artemis ruffled her feathers with a satisfied look on her face, and Vex nodded.

"All right, let's get armored up and take down whatever the Briarwoods left behind," she said, giving them all a smile.

The group dispersed for a short while, Percy making sure he had his arrows and the pistol ready and loaded. He still wasn't quite comfortable enough to trust his bow alone in combat, but he would do his best to avoid using Retort unless absolutely necessary. 

He strapped Artemis' battle talons onto her feet. "Ready?" he asked her, stroking her feathers affectionately.

Artemis trilled in agreement, and Percy smiled, nodding. "Excellent. Let's head out then - would you lead the way?"

Artemis hooted in affirmation and took off, down the hall to the foyer where Vex, Vax, and Keyleth were waiting. She hooted as they approached, and they looked up from their chatting. 

"Ready to go get rid of more of the Briarwoods' shit?" Vax asked, flipping both of his daggers at the same time.

"Yes," Percy replied, feeling a wild grin creep onto his face. He was pleased that Whitestone was starting to recover, that it was beginning to run smoothly, as it once had, but there wasn't anything quite like adventuring.

Vex's grin mirrored his own. "Artemis, lead the way."

Artemis hooted and took off from her perch on Percy’s shoulder, flying through the halls as Percy and the half elves followed.

They approached a wall, and Artemis hooted before flying directly through it. Percy swallowed hard, his instincts screaming at him to stop, but he pushed through it and ended up on the other side. Down the hall he saw the familiar doors to the ballroom, where many a social gathering had been held. 

The double doors stood there still, unaffected by time or age, but the eerie lack of noise in the hall made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. They seemed, in more ways than one, a barrier that was meant to keep them out.

"This feels wrong," Keyleth said, also stepping through. "Did they imbue the walls with an enchantment?" She felt along the wall that they'd walked through, her hand sinking into the fake stone. "Yeah, I think there's some runes here - if only I could see them..."

"They don't seem to be harmful,” Percy pointed out. “At least, not yet. I say we leave it for now, and save your magic."

"Alright," Keyleth agreed, pulling back. "So this is the entrance to the ballroom?"

"Yes," Percy nodded, turning back to the door, which Vax was already carefully examining. "Have you found any non-magical traps yet, Vax?"

"This entire door is covered with physical and magical traps," Vax murmured, eyes scanning along the doorframe. "Problem is that if I try to dismantle any of them before Keyleth takes care of the runes, they're all going to trigger."

"Let me take a look,." Keyleth said, moving to stand next to Vax, looking at where he pointed. "I- I don’t have enough energy to dispel all of these."

"Are there any that might be more pressing, or some that be more aesthetic and less... dangerous? I don't know how they work, but..."

"I can see..." Keyleth said doubtfully, but stepped forward as Vax backed away from the door. She examined each as he pointed them out, careful not to touch them, and frowned, looking over all of them before returning to a couple. 

"Some of these are intermediaries," she murmured, pointing out a couple similar runes. "Like, oh, how can I explain? Like if you knock over a domino, and a bunch of others fall with it? They're the ones in the middle. This one," Keyleth pointed to one on the top left, "is the last one, I think, and this one is the first."

She pointed to another, near the top of the door frame. "If I deactivate both of these, the others _should_ be bypassed."

"Well, I can't think of another option," Vex said, peering at the door frame. "Go for it."

"You all should back up out of here, just in case." Keyleth said, raising her hand towards the runes, energy starting to crackle between her fingers.

"I'm not going." Vax said, staying right by her side.

"Come on," Percy murmured to Vex, taking her shoulder and pulling her out from behind the illusory wall.

"You don't care about keeping my brother from harm?" Vex joked, and Percy rolled his eyes. 

"To be honest? Not particularly, no."

"Don't be mean, Percy," Vex chided, and Percy scoffed.

"Your brother's luck is ridiculous. I'm sure he'll be fine-"

Vax poked his head out of the wall. 

"Kiki finished clearing the runes," Vax said. "I think this illusory wall is soundproof as well, because we were calling for you and you didn’t hear us."

"Good to know," Percy replied, eyeing the edge of the wall and avoiding Vex's question. Though from the raised eyebrow he was getting from her, he knew that conversation wasn't over yet.

They made their way back through the wall, where Vax knelt to start undoing the traps. It took about five minutes, but then the last one was disabled and Vax stepped away, pulling out his daggers to have at the ready.

"Let's do this," he murmured, and Artemis hooted her agreement, Percy agreeing as he drew an arrow from his quiver and nocked it to his bow in a precautionary measure.

"Carefully," Keyleth encouraged, holding her hands up. "We don't want to accidentally trip anything inside."

"Open the doors slowly," Percy directed. "They open outward, so if there's anything that we can't see on the inside, we’re standing out of the way, in case something springs out at us."

Vax nodded, glancing around at all of them "Ready?"

"Ready," Vex nodded, an arrow nocked to her own bow.

There were two beats of silence, all of them ready, and Vax pulled the door open.

Silence.

A beat.

Percy took a careful step forwards, and then there was a loud growl and thumping noise, and Percy could hear a woman's scream, echoed by a loud, cacophonous roar.

Vax darted inside, followed quickly by his sister, and Keyleth and Percy followed behind.

Inside the ballroom was a massive undead troll, with limbs stitched to it that reminded Percy vividly of the Underdark and K'Varn's experiments. A woman in a cage off to the side screamed loudly, and other cages were filled with undead creatures.

The troll roared again and tugged at the chains holding it in place, the ceiling creaking with the effort to hold the creature there.

They sprung into action, Percy immediately taking aim and firing into one of the troll's eyes. It cried out, screeching in pain as the arrow sunk deep into its skull. The second arrow sunk into its shoulder, and was quickly joined by one from Vex, slightly closer to its heart, though her second ricocheted off the chains that it drew up to its face in anger. 

A gout of blood erupted from the side of the creature, and it practically screamed, making all of them wince as Vax darted around to its other side and threw two more daggers into its stomach. An ethereal beam of blue light descended from the ceiling before a roar from behind Percy, alerting him to Keyleth's presence just before she, in earth elemental form crashed forward into the fray.

The troll bellowed again, pulling hard and ripping one of the chains out of the ground where it had been secured. His fist swung wildly and hit Vax, who hadn't quite managed to get out of reach, sending him flying across the room into the bars of a cage. Percy shot two more arrows, but both glanced off the thick hide of the creature as it thrashed around.

Vax stumbled to his feet and threw his daggers into the stomach of the troll just as Kiki slammed into it, her larger form rocking the troll back. The troll bellowed angrily, swinging wildly with its fist as arrows from Vex’s bow sunk into its shoulder. Vax barely dodged out of the way of the fist, which crashed into the cage he had just collided with, upending it. 

A horrible shrieking sound came from the cage, and something crawled out of it in Percy’s peripheral vision.

"On your right, Percy!" Vex shouted over the woman's shrieking. Percy took one shot at the troll, missing it by inches, and looked to his right, noticing a zombie approaching him, rotting skin falling off its skull. He shot at it, knocking it back slightly, but turned back to watch as Artemis dove at the troll's head, aiming for its neck. 

Blood spurted from the gash that her reinforced talons drew in its flesh, but its yell was cut off by a punch from Keyleth to its chest, the loud snap of ribs breaking echoing through the chamber. Percy spun around, noting more zombies had made their way out of a cage, though one fell back, limp, as he watched, a fiery dagger vanishing from its chest as it collapsed.

Air rushed over Percy’s head and he ducked, rolling out of the way of the way of the thrashing troll, keeping an arrow drawn and ready when he heard the loudest bellow yet, cut off by a gurgling sound as two arrows lodged themselves directly in its throat, fletched with blue arrows.

The creature collapsed, flesh sloughing off of the massive form, and Percy felt teeth sink into his arm from the side. He yelled out, cursing his inattention as the zombie clung to him, trying to claw at his armor but finding no other purchase as he shoved it away.

He backed away, dodging out of the zombie's groping hands, and pushed through the pain, drawing two arrows in quick succession and taking it down with two shots to the chest. As the corpse fell Percy saw Vax run over to the cage where the screaming was coming from, fiddle with the lock, then heard him call out for his sister. 

"I'm trying to get her out, but it's stuck! I could use some help over here!"

Percy started edging around the wall of the ballroom, across the beautifully tiled floors that had once seen guests adorned in the finest garb chatting and dancing instead of blood and gore splattering over the patterned mosaics. He was trying to get a clear shot on the remaining zombies, but Keyleth had rushed in to take one of them out, her form reaching nearly up to the crystal chandeliers when she stood to her full height.

He glimpsed a zombie trying to circle around Keyleth's elemental form to avoid her fists and two arrows later it fell to the ground.

He could barely hear Vax talking to the woman in the cage. "It's all right, we're going to get you out of here, don't wo- shitshit _shitjengajengajenga_!" Vax shouted as loudly as he could, and Percy saw the woman fly out of the cage, the screaming they had heard earlier growing even louder.

"Banshee!" Percy yelled out, his voice echoing through the ballroom as he fired two arrows at the creature, watching as they flew through her form and embedded themselves in the wall.

"Good job, brother!" Vex called, one of her arrows flying off past the banshee's form, the other catching her leg, though it passing through. But as the banshee shrieked even louder, Vex fell to the floor, her bow falling to her side. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Keyleth's form drop from that of an earth elemental, but Percy was already rushing for Vex, fumbling at his belt for the healing potion he'd grabbed on a whim while armoring up. Artemis screeched overhead, a white blur flying at the banshee as Percy knelt down, pouring the potion into Vex's lips.

Vex's eyes fluttered opened and she coughed, one hand searching for the bow that had tumbled to the ground and the other grasping onto Percy's coat as she sat up. He couldn’t help but heave a sigh of relief, beginning to help her back onto her feet.

A chill made the back of his neck tingle as the banshee swooped down, plunging her hand directly into Vex's chest. Vex gasped and coughed, eyes wide before they rolled back into her head, her body going limp once more.

"No," Percy growled, reaching blindly for his bow before realizing belatedly that he would need both hands for that. His hand found the pistol strapped to his waist, but before he could draw it a brilliant flash of radiant energy lit up the room, the banshee giving out a final piercing shriek as it disintegrated in the rays of the sunbeam.

A softer golden-green light hovered over Vex's chest for a moment, sinking into her right above her heart, and Vex took another breath, blinking hard as her eyes opened once more.

"Fuck, let's not release a banshee next time, brother," she grumbled, squeezing her eyes tightly shut and bringing a hand up to rub her head. 

"I think there was some sort of illusion magic on the bars of the cage," Vax said apologetically, crouching down at Vex's side. "She looked like a normal woman, terrified, and I didn't want her to be there longer than she had to."

"We can deal with screaming people, civilians or otherwise, _after_ the battle next time," Vex muttered, pushing herself up to sitting and gratefully taking the canteen Percy offered her. "So please, think about our priorities next time, would you?"

"Can't promise anything," Vax admitted with a shrug, dodging one of Vex's hand as she took a swing at him.

"Well, now we know why there were silencing spells on the barrier." Keyleth commented as she joined the rest of them. "Are you all right, Vex?"

"Just peachy." Vex took a swig of the canteen before fumbling at her side for another healing potion. As she pulled it out, Percy put his hand over hers to stop her from drinking it. "Here, let me,” he murmured, hands glowing softly as he cast the cure wounds spell.

Vex gave him a soft smile, before glaring back at her brother. "Hopefully that was the last of them in here."

"Agreed," Percy murmured. "Though I will say, that banshee was a much easier fight than the ones in the church.

"That church was just a nightmare." Vax replied. "It all started with that damn door, and got worse from there."

"That door..." Percy mumbled, shaking his head. "I'd almost forgotten. Thank you for the reminder." 

He pushed every dry note he could into the sentence, and was pleased when Vax chuckled. 

"At least we seem to have cleared this room out," Vax said. "You alright, Kiki?"

"Not terrible," Keyleth said, shrugging her shoulders with a wince. "My earth elemental form took the most damage, but that scream hurt my ears anyway. Look before you pick locks next time, all right?"

"I've already been scolded about it," Vax said with a sigh. "I will. Don't worry."

"Ten gold that he immediately does it again next time" Percy stage-whispered into Vex's ear, feeling pleased as she laughed.

"I won't take you up on that because I know it's true," Vex murmured, winked at Percy.

"I can hear you both, you know," Vax said dryly, and they both laughed.

"Do you need any more healing?" Percy asked Vex, before glancing up as Artemis landed on his shoulder. "You didn't take any damage, did you?"

Artemis shook her head with a hoot, and Percy nodded, scratching her head with his fingers. "That's good to hear," he murmured.

"And I think I'll be alright," Vex said, cracking her neck to the side. "I've definitely had worse, and I do have my own healing spells as well."

"That doesn't mean you should need to use them, though," Percy mumbled, looking away as Vex glared at him. "I'm just saying!"

"Let's see what else is in this room," Vex said, ending that train of thought as she took a deep breath and stood up, already headed in the direction of the desk that had been set up in a corner. Percy, as they approached it, recognized it as one of the desks from their study room on the first floor of the castle - simple, with a set of drawers next to it, presumably holding what papers hadn't been strewn across the wooden surface.

He picked up one of the papers that was laying on top of the desk, examining it. It looked like notes on the troll that they had slaughtered, how the different limbs from different creatures and spells seemed to affect its vitality.

Percy looked at another one, this one notes about the banshee, and the modifications that they had been planning for it.

"They're all notes about these creatures," Percy murmured.

"Percy," Vex murmured from the other side of the desk. "The inkwell isn't dried up, the way it would be if no one had been here for weeks. Someone has been in here taking notes relatively recently."

"Some of these stitches are only a few days old, too," Keyleth said from where she was examining the troll. "They look like they might have been healed with magic, but they're not old enough to make sense."

"Well, that complicates things somewhat, doesn't it?" Percy murmured, casting a searching eye around the ballroom. There was nowhere for anyone to hide, not in the spacious room, except for the cages. It didn't seem like whoever had been working there was staying, which meant they were out and about in Whitestone, or in the castle. "I'll have the Pale Guard do a full sweep of the castle, tonight if possible, and then another of the city. I doubt that one of the Briarwoods' lackeys would be so conspicuous, but the sooner we’re able to find them, the better."

"Agreed," Vex nodded, opening the drawer and beginning to shove the papers into her bag of colding. "And we should take these, so they've lost their progress. Anything that has to do with experimenting on undead is not good news."

They searched through the rest of the room, finding a series of hanging instruments that appeared to be used to saw limbs off dead bodies and attach them to others, but little else of import. Percy didn't want to dwell on those thoughts, and the saws were clean, so he pushed it out of his mind as they regrouped near the felled troll's left arm, which was far too large for its body. 

"How should we get rid of it?" Keyleth asked. "Or, I mean, if you want to - I'm assuming you don't want to leave it here."

"Absolutely not." Percy crinkled his nose on disgust. "We need to burn them. I'm not certain what was done to them, but I don't want to leave them to possibly come back to life."

"Agreed, but should we do it here, or move the bodies outside?" Vex asked.

"In here, if Keyleth can control the fire enough to keep it from spreading?" He turned to Keyleth, giving her a questioning look.

"I should be able to," Keyleth said with a nod. "Just give me a couple minutes."

"Do we just have the tower to deal with after this?" Vax asked. "Or were there other hidden passages we need to clear?"

"We should probably check the rest of this hall," Percy said, inclining his head toward the door they'd entered from. "Just in case. But I think that was the only other place Artemis found, yes."

Artemis hooted and ruffled her feathers, tugging at Percy's hair sharply.

"Or not." Percy replied, waving his fingers and casting the speak with animals spell.

"Your father's study, too," Artemis reminded him. "That was blocked off and trapped as well."

"Ah," Percy said, frowning. "Yes. Perhaps we can head there next, it’s closer than the tower."

His father's study wasn't a room he'd frequented in his younger years, but it had been the place you'd be most likely to find Frederick, if he wasn't in another meeting or eating with the family. He wasn't looking forward to whatever horrors the Briarwoods had placed there, but he did want to make sure it was clear. And if they left it too long after destroying the makeshift laboratory in the ballroom their culprit could have the chance to "clean up" after themselves - not something he wanted to deal with.

"Why don't you and I go and clean whatever place Feathers is reminding you about out, while Kiki and Vex handle clean up here?" Vax suggested. "I'm sure between the two of us, we can handle whatever's in there."

"As I said before, Brother - don't get cocky," Vex warned. “Remember the last time you went off to explore a castle alone?”

“Don’t compare this to Uriel’s Palace-” Vax began, and they started arguing under their breaths back and forth.

Artemis huffed on Percy's shoulder. "He's still on about that nickname?"

"It's better than 'Whitey'," Percy murmured. "And it's true - you're the only one of us with feathers."

"But we all know that."

"Let him have his fun," Percy murmured with a shrug and a chuckle. "Unless you really don't like it?"

"It's fine," Artemis said, ruffling her feathers to settle herself. "At least, it's not as bad as it could be. I think you should be a part of this decision though..."

"Just because I value efficiency-" 

But Vax was interrupted by his sister. "It's not about efficiency! It's about you rushing headfirst into danger with no backup and no plan B!" Vex glared at him. "I've almost lost you too many times this past month. I don't think I could handle it if I lost you for real."

Vax's face softened, his shoulders losing the tension they’d held as he furrowed his eyebrows in sadness. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised softly.

Vex stepped up and pulled him into her arms, fingers digging into his cloak, and Percy looked away to give them a small amount of privacy. Even after being with them for over a year, he didn’t know how to handle so much outward physical affection.

"You know, if you guys could back up from the troll I could burn it and we could _all_ go," Keyleth pointed out. "It'll only take a few minutes."

That shut the twins up for a good long moment. 

"Well?" Keyleth asked, and Vax sighed. 

"Sounds good, Kiki, yeah."

"Works for me," Vex said, pushing her brother away ahead of her, sticking her tongue out at him when he rolled his eyes. Percy saw her wipe away a few tears that had fallen before his attention was captured by the large blaze Keyleth had summoned for the dead bodies of the monsters they’d fought. 

It didn't take long for her to burn the corpses, and Percy was glad they'd avoided splitting up as they headed off to where his father's study was, Artemis leading the way once again. She flew through another seemingly-solid wall and they followed her, the door to the study immediately within. The dark wood, once kept spotless and lacquered, was etched with more runes, very similar to those on the ballroom door.

"This one isn't nearly as trapped, thankfully," Keyleth said as she examined the runes. Her hand waved over two of the spots, and all of the runes went inert.

Vax moved forwards then to disable the few physical traps, backing away slowly from the door as the last one was undone, dagger at the ready.

Vex and Percy shared a look, both with arrows drawn and ready.

Keyleth took a deep breath before leaning forwards, opening the door wide.

Inside was a full blown laboratory, chemicals boiling and sitting and something was being processed through the tubes and the beakers, set up on what used to have been his father's desk.

Vax crept quietly through the door, edging along the wall, and Percy followed him in, but the room appeared to be unoccupied. "Is there another entrance?" Vax asked, peering into the shadowy corners as Vex threw the shades open. 

"Not that I know of," Percy replied with a frown as he examined the equipment in front of him. It seemed to be some sort of alchemical set-up, rather than anything he would have worked with before. "But that doesn't mean there wasn't one. Honestly, Cassandra would know better than I."

Vex started rummaging through the bookshelf as Percy got closer to the instruments. He saw a contraption that allowed slivers of whitestone to fall into a chamber, and those led to an opaque flask, which Percy reasoned had acid in it, to melt down the stone. The main setup seemed to be to refine the whitestone down to residuum, though there were several other projects going on.

Vax started examining the walls, knocking on the stone and listening intently. "Ah ha, right here." Vax told them, gesturing towards a portion of the wall that didn't have anything in front of it. "Now, how do we open it..."

Keyleth walked up to Vax, looking at it. "I mean, I can just cast stoneshape," she pointed out. "And get rid of the door."

"But that takes the fun out of it!" Vax protested. 

Keyleth rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, making a section of the wall disappear, a dark tunnel extending away from them. "There see? Wasn't that easy?" she asked.

Vax just pouted at her, and Percy couldn't help but chuckle as Vex looked at him and mimed a gagging motion behind their backs.

"Well, let's see where this leads," Percy said, nodding towards the tunnel. "Though it's quite dark. I'll be functionally blind in there."

Vax lit his flametongue dagger in response, and started down the tunnel, Vex following quickly behind him, as if he would sneak off given the chance. 

Percy looked to Artemis as Keyleth followed them, and she ruffled her feathers but stayed perching on top of the bookshelf. "We'll be back soon," he assured her, and she hooted in affirmation.

Percy turned and followed the half elves down the tunnel, the flames giving him just enough light to watch where he was stepping.

They snuck down the corridor, weapons at the ready just in case. The tunnel was long and the twists and turns made them move slowly, anticipating an ambush around every corner.

After about half an hour, the tunnel ended . Vax started investigating the closed wall, making certain there weren't any traps.

"It looks clear," he said, "But I don't see a door either."

"Let me see," Keyleth said, lighting up her hands and examining the edges of the walls. "Here, I think this rune means 'open'..."

She placed one of her hands on the wall, and Percy's vision was suddenly obscured by a green cloud that made him double over coughing, his lungs feeling like they wanted to rip themselves out of his chest. 

"What. The hell. Was that?" he asked once he'd gotten a bit of his breath back. 

"Fucking doors," Vax scoffed, even as he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."

"Well, at least it seems inert now," Keyleth said, coughing a bit more, even as she examined the wall again. "Yeah, I think it's alright now." She placed her hand on the wall once again and a section of dirt-covered stone slid aside, letting in weak sunlight.

Vax poked his head outside first, before exiting the opening.

Percy followed behind, and noticed that they were coming out of the mountain that the castle was built into, into a thick cluster of trees that were part of the Parchwood.

"I bet this was an escape tunnel, just in case. Originally, anyway," Percy murmured, fingers trailing along the side of the opening.

"For your father, or for whoever took over his office?" Vex asked, looking around the forest. 

"Seeing how it was built into the castle, I would imagine it was for him," Percy murmured, wondering briefly how things might've been different if he'd known the passage existed years earlier. "But I wouldn't put it past the Briarwoods and their lackeys to have found it and used it for their own means. It's still a wonder they didn't seal off the tunnel Cassandra and I escaped from beneath the dungeon."

"I bet this is how our friendly Briarwoods supporter is getting in and out of the castle," Vex commented. "It's so hard to find this spot, and it takes them directly to that alchemic lab."

"I agree," Percy nodded. "We'll have the Pale Guard post someone here."

"Sounds like a plan," Vax agreed. "Should we mark this place so we can find it again?"

"If we mark it now, they'll know we've found it," Vex said. "Besides, if we come through the tunnel the same way again, we'll find it."

"Agreed," Percy said, fingering the gun at his hip as he felt a shudder run down his spine. He didn't like the idea of people being loose in his family's home. "Let's go back, see what the rest of those experiments were."

"Agreed" Vax nodded, leading the way back through the tunnel.

Once they made it back into the study, Percy saw that Artemis had been busy. She had rifled through the drawers, yanking out papers with her beak and carefully laying them onto the chair.

Artemis looked up at them as they exited the tunnel, and hooted, bobbing her head up and down in greeting. 

Percy grinned, quickly crossing the study to look at what she'd pulled out. 

"Did you find anything interesting? Anything important?" he asked, picking up the sheaf of papers and absently casting Speak with Animals as he skimmed over the first sheet.

"Possibly?" Artemis replied, fluttering up to his shoulder. "I can understand your language, and read a little, but this was too complicated for me. I just pulled what looked important."

The page Percy was skimming seemed to be the process to refine Whitestone down to the residuum, though it had notes scratched out and rewritten.

He flipped through a couple more pages and found more notes on the same process, in two different handwritings. It seemed that whoever was revising the process was attempting to make it more efficient, but also suitable for small quantities instead of large batches. That didn't bode well for how much residuum might be available to others in the city. 

The remainder of the notes appeared to be incoherent babblings in Common, and it was obvious there was some kind of code. 

"Vax, this doesn't look like Thieves' Cant to you, does it?" he asked, holding out the papers to him. 

Vax frowned as he studied the documents. "I don't think so," he said, flipping through a couple pages. "There are some similarities, but the Cant uses Elven and Dwarven scripts as well - it's a bit more of a hodge podge, if you know what I mean."

Percy nodded. "Maybe Cassandra knows... I'll have to ask," he murmured, though it was honestly the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. 

He handed the papers over to Vex, so she could put them in her bag with the rest.

Artemis ruffled her feathers a little. "I don't like all of this." She told Percy. "I get a bad chill being in here."

"I don't like it either," Percy murmured to her, looking around. Nothing else in the office seemed disturbed, but he remembered suddenly the day he'd brought Artemis to his father as only an owlet, petitioning him for the opportunity to keep her as his companion. How things might have changed if he'd said no... How things had changed since he'd said yes...

Artemis butted her head against his hand. "I can practically hear you getting lost in your thoughts," she hooted. "Is there anything you want to do with the experiments already set up so we can get out of here?"

Percy shook his head. "This is something I'd want an alchemist to take care of, I'd be afraid of disturbing the process at the wrong points,” he murmured, watching as Vex slumped against the wall, panting slightly.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, moving to her side.

"Fine." Vex replied, wiping her forehead. "I wouldn't object to a short rest, though."

"Are you still hurt?" he asked, and she shook her head, but winced as she took a deep breath. 

"Just sore," she murmured, rubbing her ribs. "But seriously, I'm all right."

"Let's take a few minutes to sit and relax then," Percy said, eyeing her critically. She wasn't paler than usual, but her breathing did sound labored. "We've only got the tower left, and we've got all day."

"Of course." Vex nodded.

"Why don't we take a break and get lunch then, before we check out the tower?" Keyleth suggested. "Inform the Pale Guard and have them start their sweep, and we'll handle it after some food?"

"Excellent idea, Kiki. I'm craving some venison right now," said Vex.

"I'm sure we can arrange for that." Percy nodded. "Let's break for some lunch."

As they all walked back towards the kitchens, Percy couldn't help but feel antsy. They needed the break. Well, Vex needed the break, but the longer they waited, the more likely the person or people involved would find out their cover had been blown.

"I'm actually not feeling very hungry," he admitted as they arrived at the door to the dining room. "I think I'll go tinker some - come and get me when you've rested enough."

"Are you sure?" Keyleth asked, brow furrowed. You used some magic as well, and it's just about lunchtime..."

"I'm not very hungry," Percy repeated truthfully. "But I do need something to do with my hands. If I decide I need food in a little while, I can always come and join you."

"Do what you need to do," Vex murmured with a nod. 

"I'll help you out a bit more first," he said, quickly laying a hand on her arm and casting one last healing spell. "I seem to be less of a target, at the very least."

"Seems counterintuitive," Vax scoffed playfully, rolling his eyes, and they all laughed. 

"I'll see you all in a little while," Percy said, and he headed down the hall, Artemis flying ahead of him.

He made his way down towards his workshop, debating on what he should work on. New arrows, perhaps? Lately all of his trick arrows had been going to Vex, but it would be good to have some for himself too... But no. That would be too easy. He needed something a little more complex to get his mind off of the matters at hand.

He watched Artemis fly ahead of him. Maybe he would work on armor for her. Something light, of course, so she could fly, but still protect her against arrows or knives thrown at her.

As he mused on a possible design for her, he noticed that they were passing the illusionary wall that blocked off the West Tower, and he paused in front of it, staring at it.

It wouldn't hurt to see what kind of traps that laid in wait for them later, would it?

Hesitantly, he stuck his hand through the wall as a precaution, and when nothing happened, he continued through, following the stairs upward in a spiral. They had used the tower for some classes, looking at the stars through a telescope when they were younger... Or had that been the Eastern tower? 

Regardless, his body remembered the journey, even the one step just slightly taller than the others about halfway up. 

Percy reached one of the landings and paused, looking through a thin window over the rest of the castle, which looked distorted somewhat by the warped glass. He felt uneasy as he continued up the stairs, fingering the dagger he had at his belt. Something felt off, different than the last time he remembered climbing the tower, and he carefully examined each step as he continued, wondering if there was some sort of magic in the floor or walls before the door to the chamber at the top.

Once he reached the end of the stairway, he realized that the door was cracked open, and some kind of smell that made his stomach churn.

He checked the door, seeing no runes, and pressed it open.

The scent hit him full on then, and he realized what it was as he looked around the familiar room.

Familiar, not because of lessons spent in the room, but because of the week he had spent there being flayed open and tortured at Ripley's hand.

The scent that filled the air was blood.

There was some sort of momentum that carried him farther into the room, and his eyes were drawn to a table with dark stains in the far corner, behind which were hung various implements of torture. Percy's stomach roiled, and he felt his knees buckle beneath him. 

Lightheaded, he stumbled backward into the wall. Trying to breathe deeply, it felt like there was an unyielding pressure on his chest at the memories that sprang to mind. He coughed, half expecting red spots to appear on his jacket, but there was nothing there.

He coughed again, his stomach lurching, and he didn't even have the strength to try and find a container.

Bile splattered across the stone floor, and he couldn't help but flinch, expecting a slap across the face.

"Don't you dare make a mess! You clean up after yourself! Go on, eat it." He heard Ripley's voice echo in his head.

Percy felt his chest heaving, just staring at the puddle in front of him. He couldn’t help it, the sting of the whip had been too much, and the smell of his own blood dripping down his skin had caused him to heave up the little water he had been granted that day.

“I said fucking eat it,” Ripley snarled, fisting his hair in her hands and shoving him forwards, bending him awkwardly as she shoved his face against the stone floor.

He took a sharp breath in, then nearly retched again at the acrid, cloying scent of his sick. 

“I can’t,” he mumbled, desperate for her hand to leave his hair, for his face to leave the ground. “I can’t.”

Ripley scoffed, yanking him back up by the hair, and he cried out as she twisted her grip. “I’m sorry?” she asked, breath hot against his cheek. “Did you say you couldn’t? Well.” She laughed, throwing him back against the wall. “I didn’t think you’d give up so quickly. I’m rather disappointed, to be frank. Are you ready to tell me about the residuum?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Percy cried out, trying to catch his breath as the impact of the wall against the open wounds on his back sent bolts of pain coursing through his entire body. He didn’t remember what it was like to be without pain. It had been...how long had it been? A day? Two? A month? More? Time was strange in this hellhole that he had found himself in.

“Of course you don’t,” Ripley simpered, the heels of her shoes smacking against the stone floor as she moved. Percy didn’t dare look up, just feeling a wave of gratefulness that the footsteps were moving away from him, not towards him.

At least, not until he heard the creaking of metal and Artemis’ shrieking cries, and his head snapped upwards at the sound.

“No! Don’t hurt her!”

Ripley laughed again, sounding both amused and disbelieving. “Percival, I thought we understood each other. She was only safe until you stopped following orders. I’ve given you plenty of chances to tell me about your experiments, and I’ll not stop asking until you tell me what I need to know.”

Ripley stepped forward, long fingers that had been tangled in his hair now tangled in the feathers along Artemis’ back. She struggled valiantly, flapping her wings as best she could, but she, like himself, was weak, and it did little to deter Ripley from her goal - a set of thinner chains set into the wall above one of her “work tables”. 

Ripley shoved Artemis against the wall. Artemis struggled as best she could, but her talons were bound tightly together, so she couldn’t rip into Ripley’s flesh the way that he wanted her to.

Ripley pulled her wings apart and bound Artemis against the wall, so her wings were spread wide in a grotesque, unnatural position. Artemis’ struggles grew weaker, the protesting screeches turning to pained noises, the way she was hanging clearly putting a lot of stress on her joints.

“No, please, not her, please.” Percy was begging, struggling against his own restraints.

“I gave you a chance, Percival,” Ripley replied, not even looking in his way as she put a finger to her chin, looking thoughtfully at Artemis on the wall. “But you didn’t comply. So now, this pretty little owl of yours will pay the price.”

Ripley reached forwards then, grasping one of Artemis’ beautiful tail feathers and starting to slowly pull. Artemis screeched in pain as Ripley pulled the feather out and spun it in her hands. “Pretty. I’m sure her feathers will make quite a beautiful accent piece for one of Delilah’s outfits.” She reached forwards and began to repeat the process with the next tail feather.

“Stop,” he pleaded, sweat and tears rolling together down his cheeks as he pulled at the cuffs holding him to the wall. “Stop, please. I tried. I don’t know about any residuum, I promise-”

“Pity I don’t believe you,” Ripley said coldly, not even looking toward him as she surveyed Artemis’ back, running her fingers along the feathers like one might run their fingers across clothes hanging in a wardrobe while trying to decide which to wear. “This would have been so much easier if you’d just told me the truth outright, you know.”

“I don’t know, I promise you I don’t know. Stop hurting her, please!” Percy begged, eyes trained on Artemis as she hung there, body shaking and small, pained noises escaping her beak. Her chest was heaving as she breathed, and her wings were twitching slightly in their suspended state.

Ripley just grasped a fistful of feathers on her back and yanked, Artemis’ entire body spasming as a handful of feathers came away in her fingers. She spread her fingers then, watching the white feathers float towards the floor.

“You know, Percival. You know. I saw it in your sketches, you’ve made it before. Now tell me, what did you use?” Ripley started to gently stroke the feathers on top of Artemis’ head as blood began running down her back, staining the remaining feathers red.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, please leave her alone. Do what you want to me, anything, but leave her alone…” Percy sobbed. “If you show me what you’re talking about, I might be able to help, please, just stop…”

“They told me you were the smart one,” Ripley sneered, pulling her hand away from Artemis, who had gone silent. She still shuddered in her bonds, but aside from that there was hardly any way to tell she was still conscious, and her situation tore at Percy’s heart. “You can’t even remember your own experiments? Your notes certainly seemed detailed. Did you really not recognize what it was capable of?”

It sounded like she was rambling as she crossed the room, pulling out one of his notebooks from a stack and flipping roughly through it. Her fingers turned dark with charcoal from his late-night drafts and musings, and Percy closed his eyes, feeling violated by her in yet another way. Where would it end?

“This, Percival. The residuum. A fabled component of ritual magic, distilled from the very whitestone that surrounds us, used to enhance and preserve components and lengthen the duration of certain spells. And you’re telling me you’ve never seen it?”

Percy dragged his gaze back up to her, to the open pages of his notebook, and realized she’d stopped on a drawing of a warped piece of glass, greyscale due to the writing implements available to him, though he could remember the way the material had shimmered a translucent green by the light of his workshop’s torch.

“I didn’t know that’s what it was called,” he admitted, his voice shaking. Whatever it took to get her to stop hurting Artemis… “It happened by accident. I didn’t mean to make it. It just happened…”

Ripley leaned forwards, grasping his face in her hand, nails digging into his cheeks painfully. “You are testing my patience, Percival. What. Happened?”

Percy winced as her nails dug deeper into his skin as she squeezed, pushing his cheeks deeper in and making it hard to talk, but he managed to get out the one word that was important.

“Acid.”

“Good boy,” Ripley purred, before slapping him hard enough to send his body tumbling to the ground, the impact of the cold stone against his bare torso nearly sending him into shock.

He felt the lightest touch on the back of his neck, and he pulled away, curling into himself as a gasping sob wrenched itself from his throat. He shook his head, biting his lip to keep anything else from slipping out.

"Percy, darling, it's me." He heard Vex's voice, soft and comforting, but it did nothing to soothe him in that moment.

"I told you, anything! Don't touch her!" He whimpered, voice cracking with the strain of it all. "Please, I'll do whatever you want. Leave her alone," he begged.

He heard a soft flutter of wings and a worried hoot, and Percy looked wildly around, seeing Vex and Artemis in front of him. Vex was on her knees, looking worried.

"No, you need to go, she'll be back any moment-"

"Percy, no one's here," Vex murmured, edging closer. "It's just us - just me."

Percy glanced around, breathing hard before looking down at his hands, seeing them clean and not covered with blood and bile, the way they had been in his vision. “I… but she was…”

"Percy, there's no one else here," Vex insisted, but the touch of her hand on his burned and he flinched away, resting his head on the wall behind him as tears burned at his eyes. The action caused his back to twinge with phantom pain, the scars from the whip against his back itching and burning in a way they hadn’t in a long while.

Artemis hooted at Vex, and she nodded. "Percy, Artemis told me what happened in this room. No details of course, but we need to get you out of here. Ripley isn't here, she's gone. You're safe, it's just me and Artemis. Vax and Kiki are downstairs making sure no one else can come up, okay? I promise, it's okay. Do you believe me?" She asked, holding out her hand to his once more.

Kiki. Keyleth. Vax. Vox Machina. 

Reason warred with his emotions, and Percy shuddered, but nodded as best he could. 

"Let's get out of here," Vex repeated, pulling him gently away from the wall so he could stand on shaky legs. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Percy stumbled after her, vaguely aware of Artemis flapping over his head. He felt like he should know what she was saying - her hoots and trills were usually so distinctive. 

"Artemis?" he asked, blinking hard as he looked up, trying to focus on her. Vex slowed their walk as they approached the door and Percy held out his gloved hand. Almost immediately she landed on it, and Percy's breath was taken away by the sight of her, how healthy and full her feathers were and her clear eyes. 

"You're all right," he croaked. "You're all right."

Artemis trilled softly and leaned forwards to press her face against his. Percy leaned forwards to meet her, feeling the familiar softness of her feathers against his cheek.

He let out a long breath, and nuzzled back against her, before reaching out with his other hand, needing Vex close as well.

Vex slid her hand into his, entwining their fingers together. "We're both here," she murmured. "You're safe."

They walked out of the chamber together, but Percy only made it a few steps down before his shaking legs wouldn't cooperate, and he had to sit on the stairs. His entire body was still trembling, and he was exhausted, but his mind was starting to clear now that they were out of that damned room.

"I was so worried," he whispered in between harsh breaths, moving Artemis into his lap and holding her close. "Gods, I remembered that day, when she- to you- Fuck."

He let his head fall back against the wall as hot tears welled in his eyes, but at the impact he hissed in pain, grimacing. 

"You're hurt," Vex murmured, and before Percy could deny it there was a warmth at the back of his head and a blessed relief from the sharp headache that he hadn't even realized had begun to form.

Percy swallowed hard. "Thank you,” he whispered, arms still wrapped around Artemis. She trilled softly and pushed herself against his chest, nipping lightly at the front of his armor.

"Of course, darling," Vex murmured, and Percy felt her fingers begin to card through his hair, the light pressure of her nails feeling comforting against his scalp.

He leaned into the touch, and Vex gently coaxed him to lay back against her, his head resting in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, over and over.

"I'm just gonna update Vax and Keyleth on what's going on, all right?" she murmured after a long pause, when he'd finally managed to release the tension in his shoulders, and he had to blink to not drift away. But her statement made him stiffen again, wanting to tell her not to go-

"No, just over the earring," she murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder and smoothing it down his arm as if she could brush away some of his anxiety. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I just wanted to let you know before I did."

Percy's mouth opened, then closed, and he nodded, trying to focus on Artemis' weight against his chest, and the gentle sliding of Vex’s fingers through his hair. 

"They should know," he agreed, taking a shuddering breath. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, darling," Vex murmured, running a thumb down his cheek and letting him relax for a few more moments before her voice came over his earring.

"I've got Percy. It was pretty bad, but we're out of the room and safe now. We're probably going to be up here for a little while."

"Do you need us up there?" Keyleth's voice came through the earring.

"No, it's okay for now. There wasn't anything that needed to be taken care of immediately in the tower. We'll handle cleanup in there later."

"We'll go back to the ballroom and finish cleaning up in there, then." Vax's voice followed.

"Sounds good," Vex replied, before her hand dropped down from her ear, gently resting on Percy’s chest, giving him a grounding weight in addition to Artemis.

Artemis reached up and started gently running her beak through his hair, and Percy closed his eyes, feeling a little safer now that he had them both there and close.

And both of them were touching his hair.

He normally didn't like being touched very much, but this... It was comforting. He distantly wondered if Artemis had told Vex how much it helped to have his hair played with. He certainly didn't remember ever mentioning it to her.

Percy's eyes drifted shut, but as soon as his breathing started to even out he blinked himself awake. Drifting off after even a mild episode of anxiety provoked nightmares, and Percy didn't want to invite them in sooner than he needed to. He was content to sit and relax for a good long while. 

"Thank you," he murmured again after a long moment. "For drawing me out of that... that place in my thoughts."

"Of course," Vex murmured in reply. "Artemis came and got me. She was so worried about you, told me you came up here by yourself... You should have waited for us. Then you wouldn't have been alone to face that."

Percy swallowed hard. "I should have,” he admitted. “And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you both worry,” he added, voice dropping to a whisper.

He felt Vex take his hand, the one that wasn't holding onto Artemis, and give it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. You're out of it now, you're safe, and we've got you."

He nodded, throat closing up, though his eyes stayed dry as he looked up at her.

"I thought being away from her might've helped things, but seeing her again, working with her, even if she didn't have the chance to get me alone with all of you there..."

He remembered the realization that the old woman in the cells under the castle had been Anna Ripley. The intense worry and fear he'd managed to push aside with the thought of being back in his hometown, ready to take it back from vampires, was not unfamiliar. He hated that every time he thought her name, every time he smelled blood, even at meals, there was a part of him that was drawn back to five years ago.

Vex gently smoothed his hair back from his forehead, her thumb gently caressing the skin there.

"If she tries to ever hurt you again, I will put an arrow through her mouth before she can say a single poisonous word," Vex promised him.

Artemis trilled in agreement, and Percy felt his lips lift in a very small smile.

"Thank you," he repeated again.

"Always," Vex whispered back.


	9. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy goes through a lot of meetings in one day. A meeting of the minds, a meeting of the Council, and the meeting of... well, something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! We wanted to direct you to the rating bump as of the posting of this chapter. Things get a little steamy at the end of this one, as the blurb may have tipped you off ;). We're really proud of this chapter though, and hope you enjoy it, even though it's a little late! Things got a little hectic for the two of us, but we'll be back on schedule for next chapter! Enjoy <3

Percy started awake, blinking hard, but the shadowy figures of his dreams dissipated as he looked around, seeing Vex buckling her leathers into place. 

Artemis hooted softly from her perch, fluttering over to where Percy was lying, and Vex turned at the sound, smiling as she caught sight of him. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she murmured, approaching the bed. "Are you feeling better?"

Percy rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them, but nodded, reaching out to stroke Artemis' feathers in greeting. "Better than I was, though I'm rather hungry," he admitted.

"I can see why - you slept through all of dinner and into the next day - have you not been getting enough sleep?" She raised her eyebrow and gave him a Look.

"I feel like you already know the answer to that question," Percy replied, rather than admitting the truth. "But... why are you here, getting dressed in my bedroom?" He rubbed his eyes again, still confused.

"You started yelling in your sleep last night," Vex murmured. "So Artemis came and got me. You calmed down when I joined you."

Percy felt his cheeks color, but nodded. "Okay," he said, taking a deep breath and letting it out in a sigh. "Hang on, did one of you mention the changing of the guard to Cassandra so we can get that moving? I would really like to have it all dealt with as soon as possible."

"We did, don't you worry," Vex said, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "And I told her you weren't feeling well and that you just needed some rest, so  _ she  _ didn't worry."

Percy let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you," he murmured, moving to rest his hand on top of hers for a brief moment. "For, well, everything. You don't have to do all of this, you know. I'm certain you have better things to do than look after my sorry arse."

"Well, you have quite a nice arse, so I don't mind looking after it." Vex winked at him. "Cassandra did tell me to remind you about the Chamber meeting after lunch, though."

"Ah, of course," Percy murmured with a wince. Noon was still a few hours away, but he knew they would be expecting details of what they’d manage to rid the castle of, as Cassandra knew their plans to do so. He wanted to trust everyone on the council, he really did - they were chosen by the people and confirmed in their positions by Cassandra - but Percy was not a trusting person, and he couldn't help be wary of their intentions. 

"You'll be fine, darling - it won't take too long; you'll be alright."

"I think you underestimate the Council's ability to talk about supremely mundane matters."

Vex laughed, squeezing his shoulder gently once more before letting go. "How about this? After your meeting, you come out to the Parchwood with me and we go on an old fashioned hunt. The Pale Guard gave a report that there are still some undead creatures roaming the forest that need to be taken care of."

"That does sound much more enjoyable," Percy admitted, sliding his legs out from under the sheet and stretching. "I should probably get dressed though, so we can go down for breakfast."

"You know we aren't going to call you out for it, dear," Vex chuckled. "But it's up to you."

"Vax absolutely will," Percy pointed out before getting out of bed.

"You’re not wrong," Vex said with a chuckle. "I'll see you down there, then." She finished buckling her leathers and left the room.

Artemis hooted softly at him, and flew to the top of the wardrobe, fluffing her feathers.

"Good morning to you too," he said with a sigh. She stared at him, and he cast Speak with Animals so he could understand whatever she wanted to say. 

"You are feeling better, right?" she asked, cooing in concern. "When you didn't wake up for hours and hours I was worried."

Percy's face softened, and he reached up to gently scratch her neck. "I promise, I’m feeling better," he told her. "I just needed the sleep."

"You did, but sleeping for so long is unlike you," she murmured.

"It is," Percy agreed, “but I think having Vex nearby helped. Thank you, for getting her.”

"I tried to help, but there wasn't much I could do," Artemis said, looking a little put out. "So I went to the next closest person. Vex was very understanding, and I'm glad she was able to give you that comfort."

Percy chuckled in spite of himself. "Just because you can't give me the same sort of affection doesn't mean it isn't highly valued," he murmured, moving his fingers to scratch below her chin. "Thank you for doing what you could."

Artemis nodded, nipping his fingers affectionately. "You’re welcome," she hooted, pulling back. "But you should get dressed so you can eat something. It's been nearly a whole day since you last ate."

"It certainly feels that way," Percy agreed, starting to pull on his clothing for the day. He grabbed his coat, shrugging it on, and made sure he looked presentable before heading downstairs, Artemis riding on his shoulder.

The half elves and Cassandra were already sitting down to eat, a spot left for him with a plate full of Whitestone's traditional fare. His stomach growled loudly at the smell of the food, and Vax chuckled from his seat.

"A little famished, are we?" he teased.

"Leave him alone, Brother, your stomach would be growling too if you hadn't eaten in a day," Vex retorted.

"Good morning to you too, Vax," Percy grumbled affectionately, sliding into his seat and starting to dig in. The cooks had done a fantastic job, as usual, and he savored the taste of fried potatoes and beans and everything else they had prepared. 

The table was silent for a few long moments as they ate, until Keyleth spoke up. 

"I'm glad that you're feeling better, Percy. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help."

'It's all right, truly." Percy replied. "I appreciate your assistance with everything all the same."

Keyleth reached over and put her hand on his arm. "You know we've got your back, right? Always."

"I do." Percy smiled at her. "And it is sincerely appreciated."

"Good," Keyleth said, patting his shoulder. 

Cassandra stood, drawing the attention of the rest of them. "I have some things to attend to before the meeting with the Council, but I will see you then," she said, directing her gaze toward Percy. "I will be around the castle if you need me."

Percy, who had  _ conveniently _ just put a large spoonful of potatoes into his mouth, was saved from answering besides a nod, but Vex took up his slack. "Of course, Cassandra, we'll let you know if we do. Until later."

Cassandra returned the nod and headed out of the dining room. As soon as she was gone, Vex elbowed Percy in the ribs.

"Hey!" Percy said through his mouthful of potatoes. "What was that for?"

"You're avoiding Cassandra, or ignoring her." Vex replied. 

Percy swallowed his mouthful of potatoes before sighing heavily. "I'm trying not to,” he replied, though he could tell Vex wasn’t convinced.

She gave him another Look. "Percy, I know it's only been a month, but you need to talk to her."

Artemis hooted in agreement from the table, where she had been eating some strips of meat that the kitchen provided for her.

Percy glared half-heartedly at both of them. 

"There's never a good moment, never a good time," he said dismissively. He did not want to have this conversation in the dining hall, either, where any one of the servants could be listening in. "I'll talk to her when I need to, or when neither of us are busy."

Vax scoffed, and Percy turned his glare to him. "You and your sister are two peas in a pod," Vax explained. "There's no way in hell that both of you are going to be free at the same time, even for a few minutes, not until this all calms down. Better to sort things out now rather than later."

"Everything is just fine as it is, for now," Percy replied, turning his attention back to his food.

Artemis leaned over and nipped at his sleeve, giving him a look as well, clearly telling him that things were not fine.

Percy sighed heavily. "I'll talk to her as soon as we have a moment,” he told the table at large. "Now, I'm going to finish my breakfast before I have to deal with the Chamber. You all relax, enjoy your day."

Vax rolled his eyes, but stood and left his mostly-empty plate, disappearing into the shadows before he even left the room. 

Percy looked over to Keyleth, who had been conspicuously silent, but she simply avoided his gaze. Looking back at Vex, she was giving him an unimpressed look, arms folded across her chest. 

"You need to clear things up with her as soon as possible, Percy," she said. "She's your sister."

"She is," Percy agreed, setting his fork down. "But don't act like you and Vax never had a problem that you didn't talk to each other about. I know; I've witnessed it."

"Percy, I'm not pushing to try and make you upset," Vex told him. "I'm pushing because Cassandra's hurting. You have Artemis, you have us, and the rest of Vox Machina. Cassandra doesn't have anyone but you until she opens up more, and you keep pushing her away."

Percy wanted to disagree, but couldn't come up with a good rebuttal, so he just went back to eating. He heard Vex sigh. 

"Think about it at the very least," she murmured, standing and following her brother out the door. 

The silence she left behind was deafening, and Percy looked down at his breakfast with a bit of a heavy heart, sliding the rest of it around on his plate before Artemis trilled to him and he reluctantly scooped the last couple forkfuls into his mouth. 

"I never had any siblings," Keyleth said as he started chewing. "Not even close friends until I found you all. I..."

She hesitated, biting her lip. "I don't want you to get mad, but I really think you should talk to her," she mumbled quickly, as if saying it faster would make him less likely to confront her.

Percy set his fork down with a heavy sigh. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but Cassandra and I were simply never that close."

And he’d left her to die, and she’d betrayed them all to the Briarwoods. It was a complicated relationship regardless of how you looked at it.

"Talking about our emotions was never something we did in our family," he finished, feeling acutely uncomfortable and restless.

"Well, there's always time to start," Keyleth told him gently, reaching out to put her hand on his.

Percy looked at her hand touching his, and thought of Vex stroking his hair the day before. The amount of physical contact he'd grown used to in the past five years was astounding compared to what he had once been comfortable with. And now he shared things with Vox Machina that he would never share with anyone else, save Artemis, who was still his closest confidant. 

But it had taken months - years, really - to get to the point he was at with them. Repeating it all over again with Cassandra already wasn’t something he was looking forward to, though Keyleth’s encouragement helped a bit. It couldn’t be too difficult, could it?

_ It could be a disaster _ , his mind helpfully reminded him, but he could already tell he wasn’t going to be able to ignore the combined effort of his friends’ requests.

"I'll give it a shot," he relented, though he pulled his hand out from under hers. "I suppose it can't hurt, can it?"

"That's the spirit!" Keyleth said, grinning, though Percy felt like wincing at her exuberance.

Keyleth leaned over and gave him a hug. "If you need me, I'll be out helping the farmers,” she said.

"Thank you again, for your help with the food shortages.”

"Of course. I won't let people starve if there’s anything I can do about it,” Keyleth murmured, getting up. "See you later!" She waved before exiting the room as well.

Percy stared at his empty plate for a moment before heaving a sigh.

"Another meeting. They grow old quite quickly," he murmured to Artemis

She only ruffled her feathers, apparently still irritated by how long it had taken him to agree to speak to Cassandra. Sighing, Percy stood, intending to spend some time in his workshop before the meeting - he still had an hour and a half until he was needed. 

"Lord Percival, are you finished?" came a voice from behind him, and Percy turned to see one of the younger servants, a boy, standing just outside the entrance to the kitchens. "I will take your dishes back to be washed for you if you are."

"I am, thank you," Percy said, setting his utensils on top of the plate. "Could you or one of the other servants come down to my workshop in a little over an hour, to retrieve me for the Council meeting?"

The boy looked surprised, but nodded. "If you wish, sir, of course. I can do that for you."

"Thank you..."

"Timothy."

"Thank you, Timothy," Percy said with a nod, watching as the boy picked up the rest of the plates with ease and brought them back to the kitchen. He had to be only thirteen or fourteen - how old had he been when the Briarwoods first arrived?

Shaking his head, Percy went down to his workshop.

He sat at his workbench, pulling his sketchbook towards him and starting to outline potential designs for armor for Artemis. It took about half an hour before he found one he was satisfied with - a light helmet to protect her head and a light breastplate that could move with her, with a jewel embedded in the chest that could be enchanted, to help prevent spells from hurting her.

Now, he just had to get his hands on the perfect metal - one that would be lightweight but strong.

Just as he started to wrack his brain for ideas, there was a knock at the door.

"Lord Percival?" He heard a voice. "You requested to be retrieved for your meeting."

Percy went to the door, opening it to see Timothy standing there, looking bashful. 

"I did indeed; thank you for following through," he said, and Artemis flew from her perch to his shoulder before he whistled for her. "You're dismissed, Timothy."

"Thank you, sir," he said with a nod, hurrying away. 

"Here we go again," Percy murmured to Artemis, who hooted as he stroked her feathers. "Are you less mad at me now?"

She trilled, and he got the sense that she was indeed less angry, but still not very happy with him. 

"I'll speak with her after the meeting, even if it is just a few minutes," he promised, thinking of Vex and Keyleth's encouragements. "I'll do it."

Artemis trilled at him and nipped gently at his ear, and they started making their way towards the council chamber.

Cassandra was already seated when he arrived, deep in discussion with Faelel, a half elven woman with dark red hair that had grey splashed among the roots. Next to them stood Keeper Yennen, who was looking out the spacious windows.

"Ah, glad you could make it, Brother," Cassandra murmured as Percy moved to take his seat. "Artemis." She inclined her head politely towards the owl.

Artemis bowed her head in return, and within a few moments they were joined by Samuel, a middle aged human man with balding hair, and Ryman, a younger man with a sizable beard for someone his age.

Once they had sat down, Cassandra stood, calling all eyes to her. 

"Let this meeting of the Chamber of Whitestone commence,” she said, looking around at all of them, “Now with the full extent of our membership, save for a Grand Master or Mistress of the Grey Hunt. The purpose of today's meeting is to inform the rest of the Chamber on developments around the city, and to continue to plan for Whitestone's rebuilding over the next few months. Samuel, I believe you had something you would like to start with?" 

She gestured towards him as she sat, and he stood, clearing his throat

"Thank you, Lady Cassandra." Samuel said. "The food supplies are still low, but Lady Keyleth has been instrumental in getting the farmlands back on track. I no longer fear that citizens will die of starvation, though there is another thing that has been brought to my attention. A few of the farmlands that skirt the edge of the Parchwood are reporting that there are still undead creatures roaming the forests."

"I can have some of the guard sweep the forest, but we're running ourselves ragged," Ryman commented, leaning back in his chair with his arms folded across his chest. "There's too much to do, and too few guards. We need to put some resources towards recruitment and training, otherwise the guard will fall apart, by exhaustion if nothing else."

"Many were lost in the rebellions," Faelel agreed, leaning forward on the table and steepling her fingers together. "And with the population of Whitestone dwindling over the past few years, we simply don't have enough young people to begin filling the ranks again. Even other apprenticeships in town are suffering - there are few people for many jobs."

"I believe Vox Machina can assist with the problem of the undead," Percy spoke up, all eyes turning toward him. "Vex'ahlia was already intending to hunt them down, and myself and the others can certainly aid her efforts."

"That would be greatly appreciated, Lord Percival." Ryman nodded his head respectfully towards him.

"Still, that doesn't solve our problem of too few persons to handle what needs to be done," Cassandra pointed out.

"I can try and get in contact with some old friends from Wildemount and Emon, see if we can’t convince more people to move here to help with the effort." Faelel said, tapping her fingers together as her brow furrowed thoughtfully. "I know resources are tight, but if we offer a small sum to people to move here, say, five gold per family per month over their first year as stipend, we would stand a chance of repopulating."

"The Briarwoods, for all they lacked in care, didn't want to rule over a hovel of a city," Cassandra spoke up, once again drawing the attention of the others. "They were efficient with their tax money, and what's left of it, along with dipping into my family's funds, might help kickstart some economic growth."

"Any and all commerce or trade with other cities would be appreciated on the economic side of things," Faelel agreed. "Even if it's from nearby villages, more travel along the roads is going to be appreciated when the spring rains come. I can see if any merchants from Jorenn are interested in selling goods around the city, and vice-versa." 

"The temples haven't taken tithes in years, and we've been working mostly on volunteer labor - more tourism would help in that aspect as well," Keeper Yennen offered.

"I say we start making Whitestone a modern city." Percy suggested, leaning forward on the table. "Build marvels that put it on par with the likes of Emon or Vasselheim."

"That's all well and good, Percival, but we need to focus more on the now," Samuel stated. "Dreams don't put food in people's mouths, or money in their pockets."

"I think Percival has a good idea." Faelel countered. "After all, if we're putting the effort into rebuilding, best to make it better than we had before."

"But what sort of 'marvels' would we build?" Samuel asked. "We're hardly as well-established as Kraghammer at this point - we’re not as historic as Vasselheim, nor are we along the main thoroughfare enough to attract scholars that would make an academy like the Alabaster Lyceum profitable or plausible."

"What we build is subject to change," Percy admitted. While he'd had plenty of ideas for how to improve the city, he knew they needed to work from the bottom up. "But we're hardly going to get more tourism or trade if we do nothing to make ourselves stand out."

"I think that's a subject for another meeting, and as Percival's title is the Sophist of Native Ingenuity, I'm certain he'll figure out a way," Cassandra said. "For now, let's focus on matters a little more urgent. Faelel, how are the people faring in general? We know about the lack of food, but what about morale?"

"They're doing as well as can be expected," Faelel said, folding her hands on the table in front of her. "Though it's honestly been quite good, what with the sun being out again. I've heard more laughter on the streets and seen more smiles throughout the day. There are still those suffering from the... aftereffects of the rebellions, but they're making do. And the community has largely come together to support one another - much more now that Vedmire and Tyleri aren't breathing down the backs of their necks."

"Relaxing taxes will do that," Samuel agreed, nodding.

"It is a temporary thing, but yes." Cassandra nodded as well. "We're all in this together, and pulling away what little the people have now will only end in pain."

"I think we're on the right track." Ryman nodded.

"I think so as well. Is there anything else, then, before we adjourn?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes," Percy spoke up. "Cassandra and Ryman are aware, but for everyone else - Artemis discovered three chambers within the castle that were blocked by illusory walls and heavily trapped doors. Myself, Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan, and Keyleth investigated, and discovered not only that experiments were being done in those areas, but that they were being continued despite what we thought had been a purging of the Briarwoods supporters from the town."

There was uneasy movement from the others at the table as they exchanged concerned looks. 

"Are you saying you believe the Briarwoods had followers who still reside in the city?" Faelel asked. "Who still walk among us?"

"Double agents, of a sort?" Samuel asked, tone hardening in a split second, and Percy, who was already looking toward that end of the table, saw Cassandra flinch at the accusation. 

"So it seems," he said with a nod, glancing back toward the others. "And, hearing about the undead presence in the Parchwood, we have reason to believe they might be connected. However, we're still working on how and why. Yennen, Faelel, if you could both keep us updated on any talk in the streets about undead or anything suspicious, and Samuel anything you hear while out in the fields, it would be most appreciated."

"Of course. Thank you for letting us know," Faelel murmured. "I'll keep my eyes and ears open for any news."

"As will I," Samuel replied, with a pointed look in Cassandra's direction.

Cassandra met his gaze steadily, and Percy felt the tension between them. He didn’t want to let it stew, and hurried on.

"Vox Machina and I will head out into the forest to deal with the undead as quickly as possible," he said. “Today if we can manage it.”

"That would be much appreciated," Ryman said. Percy caught the man also glancing between Cassandra and Samuel at opposite ends of the table. "As I've said, the Pale Guard is stretched thin as it is. We will, of course, set up the patrols you've asked for, but I hope you will also be around the city more often in case trouble arises."

"We will do our best," Percy said with a nod. "Samuel - have the farms been doing all right, even with more animals returning to the Parchwood? I know there was some concern about the return of larger predators."

"So far, there haven't been any large raids or any serious problems." Samuel replied, his eyes still on Cassandra. "If there are, I'll let you know."

"That’s good to hear," Cassandra said. "And we look forward to your updates. I don't want to keep you all for longer than necessary, however. This meeting is adjourned, and we’ll reconvene in three days’ time.” She nodded succinctly and broke her staring match with Samuel to look around at the rest of the Council.

Samuel huffed, and was the first to leave the room, Ryman following behind him. Yennen lingered for a moment, glancing to Cassandra who was staring resolutely at the table before taking his own leave. As the door closed behind them Faelel rested her hand on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself up, dear,” she murmured. "He lost both of his sons in the first rebellion. But we both know that you did what you had to do."

Cassandra nodded, murmuring her thanks with a straight face, and Faelel stood, sweeping out of the room. Once she’d left it was only Cassandra and Percy left in their seats. 

"Are you planning to accuse me of being a double agent as well?" she asked coldly, back straight as she could make it, looking up to meet his eyes even as her voice wavered. "I certainly deserve it, and I wouldn't be surprised after what I did to you and your friends."

Percy took a deep breath. "No, I'm not," he said, and he surprised even himself with the honesty in his voice. "I just... I wanted to ask how you were managing."

The words felt like they were scraping out of his throat, but he felt Artemis ruffle her feathers on his shoulder, and drew strength from that.

Cassandra blinked at him, obviously surprised by the question, but she recovered quickly, looking back down at her dress as she brushed off her skirts. 

"I'm fine, as much as I can be," she said primly. "At least, when I'm not being accused of working against my own city."

Percy nodded. "Good. I just wanted to- to check in, I suppose,” he mumbled, feeling very awkward. "And say that I don't believe that you're the one behind the experiments."

She laughed sharply at that. "I would hope not," she scoffed. "I was never the one to delve into alchemical ideations or chemistry. That was always your area of expertise. For them to think I have some hand in that... well, it confirms how little they know about me."

Percy nodded, feeling restless, and he stood, giving her a small, awkward salute. "...I'll be off now. Undead aren't going to kill themselves." He turned away, ignoring the sharp nip at his ear that Artemis gave him.

He had talked to Cassandra, more than he had since Winter's Crest. And outside of a Chamber meeting, as well. That should satisfy everyone.

"Goodbye, Percival," Cassandra murmured, so quietly that he almost didn't hear it. 

"Until later," he replied, turning to give his regards and then continuing out of the room. 

But even the talking didn't seem to sway Artemis. She nipped at his ear again, harder, when they'd turned the corner away from the meeting room, and he winced, leaning his head as far away from her as he could get while muttering the incantation for Speak with Animals. 

"What?" he asked, glaring at her. "We talked. She said she's fine. End of conversation."

"She is  _ not _ fine, and you know it, Percival," Artemis scolded him. "She's just as stubborn as you are, and you haven't exactly been kind towards her. Samuel called her a double agent to her face. Would you be fine if you were in her position?"

"I wouldn't have much of a choice," Percy said. "I've been called worse. I've gone through worse, as I'm sure she has. We have a duty to this city that won't let us take a break simply because we get insulted."

"Yes, but you can help by supporting her," Artemis pointed out.

"What was I supposed to do?" Percy asked, heading towards his room to grab his weapons. After that he desperately needed a hunt with Vex. 

"Defend her in front of the others. Show a united front instead of leaving her to flounder and believe that you think the same of her."

"I told her I didn't think she was involved," Percy defended himself, quickening his pace. "It might not have been in front of the rest of the Chamber, but I didn't want to cause more of a stir. They are entitled to their opinions, and I don't want to assume what they went through while the Briarwoods were in power."

"But you'll make every assumption as to what Cassandra went through?" Artemis asked.

Percy didn't have an answer to that, and just stayed quiet as he pushed open the door to his bedroom, struck suddenly by the distinct scent of the oils that Vex used, still lingering from that night.

"I'm not content with the brief conversation you had," Artemis told him, “But I’m glad you started a dialogue of sorts, at the very least."

"Perhaps I'll have another chance to speak with her soon," Percy relented, grabbing his quiver and Legacy from near his bed. "But I can't promise anything."

Artemis just nipped lightly at his ear, this one more affectionate than the ones prior. "It's progress,” she hooted.

"Agreed," Percy said, glad that they could find common ground on something. "Let's find a servant to explain where we'll be, and then Vex so we can head out to the forest."

Artemis bobbed her head. "I'll find Vex and have her meet you by the Sun Tree,” she told him before taking off into flight.

Percy watched her go, before finding a nearby servant and informing them that he would be in the Parchwood, hunting undead for the time being. He made sure he had everything he needed before leaving the castle, then walked down toward the city.

The sky was mostly clear, though snow fell lazily to the ground, and Percy was greeted along his way by the citizens of the city, wishing him well or saying even a simple hello in passing. Faelel had been right - the attitudes of the populace had mellowed out and brightened since last he'd been down among them. He was sure it was largely helped by the chronological distance from the Briarwoods, as well as generally heightened spirits following a successful Winter's Crest and the rebuilding efforts. 

He took a deep breath, trying to clear the anxious thoughts from his mind, not to mention the concern he begrudgingly felt for Cassandra after what Artemis had said. He hadn't lied to Keyleth - his family had never been close, and they didn't share feelings with each other, let alone hug it out as she seemed wont to do. It was simply a different dynamic - one that meant he'd much rather avoid hearing Cassandra's side of things. He was sure she felt the same about his own experiences.

As he approached the town square and the Sun Tree, with streamers still hanging from a few of the branches, he saw Vex sitting at the base of it, Artemis on her knee. The two of them were hooting at each other, and Percy couldn't help the fond smile that tugged at his lips. Trinket was curled up next to the roots, basking in the sun. 

"Gossiping about me?" he asked as he walked up.

"Always, darling." Vex winked at him. "Are you ready to head out?"

"Absolutely," he said, adjusting his quiver's strap on his back and shaking out the sleeves on his jacket. "Ready to shoot some of the undead scourge on this city."

"Sounds like a lovely afternoon activity," Vex said with a grin, pushing herself to standing. Trinket made a groaning noise, but joined her, stretching as he stood. "Let's go kick some undead ass, darling."

Percy returned her grin with one of his own, and they set out towards the outskirts of the Parchwood. They stopped along the way, asking the farmers about undead they might have spotted, and made their way in the direction they were pointed.

"Up for a little friendly competition?" Vex asked as they got to the edge of the treeline.

Trinket tossed his head with a growl and Vex laughed. "Yes, you get to help me, Trinket darling. Don't you worry."

"I might be," Percy murmured, drawing one of his arrows and resting it against Legacy as he looked out at the forest. "A point for each undead we kill?"

"Sounds about right to me," Vex agreed. "On your mark, get set, go!"

She was off a split second before she'd "started" the race, and Percy called her out for it as he dashed after her, though he only received a laugh in return.

Percy couldn't help but laugh as well, and he dropped to the ground, scanning it for tracks of any sort to follow as Artemis swooped through the branches to scout ahead.

This was what he needed. A good hunt, some competition, and Vex's laughter.

If he could live every day like this, he would be content.

It wasn't long until he saw an undead zombie, flesh dripping from its form. It went down with a single arrow, and he smirked.

"One," he called into the earring, not wanting to yell too loudly in case there were others close by.

"Ah yes, that would be a good way to keep score," Vex said back with a chuckle. "I'm already at four though, darling. You're going to have to try better than that to keep up."

Percy swore beneath his breath, then froze as he saw another two ambling through the trees ahead of him - not together, but crossing paths as they wandered aimlessly. Percy wondered who, if anyone, was controlling them, and what they had in mind for the zombies. They didn't seem to have a clear purpose, with the way they were drifting around, mouths slack and vacant eyes behind rotting skin staring off into the distance. 

He took two shots, felling the first and injuring the second, quickly drawing another arrow and landing it between the second zombie's eyes, making it drop to the ground.

"Three," he murmured before rushing through the trees again.

"Five," Vex's voice hummed back, and Percy shook his head.

"How are you finding so many?" he complained, skirting through the trees in search of more zombies.

"Maybe a bit of my brother's luck rubbed off on me,” she teased. "Six."

Percy found another singular zombie, and took two arrows to dispatch it. "Four. And where are you, I want to witness all these zombie kills."

"By an oak with some peeling bark? How am I supposed to know?" Vex scoffed playfully. "Do you really not trust me, Percy?"

"I'm a little dubious of your luck, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt," Percy said. He heard a trill from Artemis and turned to see two zombies bumping into trees in the far distance, and took them out with one arrow each. "Oh, six by the way."

"It's calmed down a little where I am, but I'm sure I'll find more of them," Vex replied, going quiet for a little while. It only took a few minutes before her voice murmured "Eight" into his ear.

They traded kills back and forth until neither of them had found another zombie for a solid half hour and the sun had started to disappear behind the tops of the Alabaster Sierras. They found each other in a clearing, Vex grinning.

"So, twenty seven to seventeen. You really had poor luck today, darling."

"Just because you found a ridiculous number of zombies in the direction you went," Percy scoffed, though it was in good humor. The fresh air had done him good, and he was feeling much better - more at ease than he had over the last couple of days. When he was out in the forest with Vex he didn't need to worry about the city or responsibilities. They could have a friendly competition, like when they'd first met, and it was a soothing balm when he was feeling overwhelmed.

Taking his frustrations out on creatures that plagued the city was just a bonus.

Vex chuckled. "Regardless, I won today. And in addition…” She smiled, holding up a pair of rabbits she had caught. "I brought dinner. So I think that I've earned something pretty substantial."

"I think you have too," Percy chuckled. "I'll start the fire while you think of what you deserve, then?"

"Certainly," Vex said with a grin, leaning back against one of the trees in the clearing. "I'll have to think long and hard about an apt reward."

"You do that," Percy said with a laugh, going out to grab some wood for the fire. Luckily a good amount of it was dry and he was able to gather enough for a good sized fire in no time at all. Then, with the fire lit, Vex having skinned the rabbits, it wasn't much longer until the meat was sizzling over the flames.

Vex sighed happily, stretching as she leaned against Trinket while Percy seasoned the meat with the little packet of spices he kept on him for times like this. "I love this forest," she told him. "It has a life of its own, but in a good way. And it's been getting healthier since we first arrived."

"It's special," Percy agreed, looking around. "There's an air to it that’s almost..." He searched for the right word before continuing. "Almost magical."

"Definitely," Vex murmured, and he looked over to see her gazing up at the stars through the trees. Hey face was lit by the rising moonlight and the crackling fire, and he felt frozen for a moment, staring at her. The soft smile on her face, the sparkle of her eyes with joy and passion...

A trill from Artemis drew his attention, and he hurriedly turned back to the fire, making sure the meat didn't burn.

Once the meat was ready, they both took their mess kits and served themselves before they leaned back against Trinket to eat, their knees pressed together.

Percy relaxed against the soft fur, unable to stop himself from glancing over at Vex again. Gods, she was incredible.

Her eyes glanced over to meet his, and she gave him a soft smile. "...Do I have something on my face?" she asked, voice light.

"Just your smile," he murmured, without thinking, and his cheeks grew warm against the cool night air. 

Vex chuckled, and he ducked his head, eating another couple bites of food quickly to try and divert attention from his remark.

"Is that all?" she asked, and he looked up briefly to see her eyebrow raised, a smirk on her lips. 

"Just about," Percy said, nodding, but the heat was rising, and he pulled at his cravat to loosen it, cheeks aflame.

Vex chuckled softly. "If you say so," she hummed, finishing her food and setting her plate down, though she didn't look away from him.

Percy kept eye contact with her, and felt a bit like he was falling into the depths of her eyes. If he didn't know better, he would think she had charmed him.

Perhaps it was a different kind of charm - one distinctly absent of magic.

His heart fluttered in his chest, and he swallowed hard.

"...I know you won our latest competition," he started, paused. "...But I think I'd like to redeem my favor, now."

"From the other day?" Vex asked, and Percy nodded, throat dry. 

"If you're all right with this," he murmured, his heart starting to race. 

Vex blinked, and the it felt like they were holding their breaths together for a long moment. Then she nodded, and Percy let out his breath, lifting a trembling hand to her cheek. 

He pulled her close, feeling her hot breath across his face, and then he kissed her, their lips pressing together. Percy's heart leapt in his chest.

Her lips were soft and warm against his own, and his fingers still trembled against her cheek as he held her close.

It was a chaste kiss, and it both lasted an eternity, and was entirely too fleeting. They pulled away from each other slightly, Percy's eyes closed, a heated flush running over his cheeks and the back of his neck.

Oh gods. What if he had just fucked everything up?

Vex chuckled softly and his eyes sprung open to see her own cheeks flushed, her mouth open in a breathy laugh. 

"Percy," she murmured.

"Yes?"

She put her own palm up to his cheek and let out a shuddering breath, thumb trailing over his cheekbone. 

"I'm not sure if that was a favor for you or for me," she murmured, before pulling him in for another kiss.

Percy melted into the second kiss, his worries dissipating as their noses bumped together and they shifted, sinking into each other. His hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head, fingers dipping into her soft hair and holding her close.

The kiss was longer and more involved than the first. When they broke apart again, both of them breathing hard, Percy whispered. "I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met."

Out here, in the privacy of the woods where they’d met, he felt like he could say those words, finally, without being judged

"I can honestly say the same from me to you," Vex murmured, lowering her gaze to her other hand, which was fiddling with the hem of her leathers. "Despite our friendly competition."

Percy laughed, and she laughed too, raising her eyes to his again and holding his gaze for a long moment. It seemed to stretch on for much longer than it should have, and Percy felt his breath catch as he stared into her eyes again. 

"It's getting a little hot out here, don't you think?" Vex murmured, licking her lips. Her voice was low, and it stirred the passion that had already been building in Percy's gut. He nodded, unconsciously mirroring her movements, and loosened his cravat again with his free hand so it was hanging open around his neck. 

"I think I know what you mean, yeah," he murmured, heart starting to race again.

Vex smiled, and they both sat up as Trinket got to his feet, shaking himself before walking a little way into the forest.

Percy was barely paying attention, as Vex pulled the fabric of his cravat away from his neck, leaning in to press a searing kiss to the newly-exposed skin. It made Percy's breath catch in his throat, and he felt himself twitch in his pants.

"Out here?" he asked, surprised that he found his voice amidst the pounding in his head and the hammering of his heart in his chest.

"If you’d like,” Vex said, pulling back and fixing him with a gentle stare. He realized she was giving him an out, and the part of him that had once held a shadow demon in it, the part that had wanted to kill his sister and take vengeance, warred against the rest of him for a long moment. “I don’t want to do something you’re uncomfortable with…”

“No, I mean yes, I mean-” he lost his words for a moment. “I mean, I’d like to continue, yes,” he confirmed, feeling a swooping in his chest as he spoke the words aloud, their weight heavy in the silence of the Parchwood. 

Vex’s hand trailed down his arm, and her fingers interlaced with his. “I just thought it might be easier here,” she murmured, holding his hand. “Unless you think we should try finding our way back to the castle?" she asked, still looking up at him. 

He blinked, and looked to the trees for a moment, trying to picture where in the Parchwood they were, calculating the distance back to the castle and how long it would take...

"I think I know what I'd like for my prize, though," Vex interrupted his thoughts, giving him a significant look and trailing her eyes up and down his torso. "Out here, in there... It doesn't really matter where, to me, but if it matters to you..."

Percy swallowed hard, his own eyes looking over Vex's body. He had seen her naked, of course. Life travelling on the road together meant little privacy, and Vex wasn't shy about taking her clothes off. But the thought of seeing her, here, in the moonlight, just for him...

"A clearing in the woods that we both love so much," he whispered, feeling his voice drop ever so slightly. "I can't think of a better place."

He wrapped his arms around her torso and pulled her in for another burning kiss.

Vex pressed into him, and he felt her fingers between them, unbuckling her leathers with ease, and he moaned softly into the kiss at the thought. He pulled away, panting, and started on his own clothes, removing the ascot completely and starting on his own pauldrons and breastplate. His own fingers slipped, and he laughed, Vex looking up from her own work to chuckle as well. 

"Do you need help, darling?" she asked, winking at him as her armor started to slide off, revealing the padding underneath. 

"I think I can manage," he murmured, and he successfully unfastened the biggest buckle, his own armor starting to fall away. A brief chill from the night air was chased quickly away by the heat that building in his gut and suffusing through the rest of him.

Vex dropped her hard outer leathers to the side, and started pulling off her padding and undershirt, leaving her just in her breastband. Percy swallowed hard as he watched, peeling off his own layers.

Vex reached to undo the band, but Percy coughed slightly. "May I?" he asked, cheeks flushing darker.

Vex smiled, and nodded. "Of course."

Percy reached out, trying to keep his hands from trembling, and slid his fingers underneath the cloth. He gently coaxed it up and off, running his fingers up her torso and arms.

Once it was discarded, he let himself look at her breasts, feeling the bubbling warmth within him swell. "You are... I don't think I have the words to describe your beauty,” he whispered.

"Maybe put your words aside for a few minutes," Vex suggested with a wink. "And use some other parts to convey the message you’d like to send. Though I wouldn’t say no to your tongue, if I’m honest."

Her candor stunned for a moment, but it didn't take him too long to recover and finish pulling off his outer layers, slipping the padding off soon after that. The cold air made the sparse hairs on his chest stand on end, and his own nipples pebbled below his undershirt. Vex hummed appreciatively, and Percy felt warmth suffuse his cheeks once again. 

"Your muscles are to die for, darling," she purred, lifting one of her hands to trail down his arm again, rising and falling with the shape of his bicep. 

"Not more than yours," he replied, admiring the way her own muscles flexed below her skin without armor covering them up.

"I don't know," Vex hummed softly. "You have the tinkering on top of the archery." She smiled, her fingers dropping to toy with the hem of his shirt. "May I?"

Percy nodded, and Vex pulled the linen up and off his torso, leaving them both topless. Percy shivered slightly, from the cold and from the gentle brush of Vex's fingers against his skin.

Vex smirked as she looked him over. "Beautiful," she murmured, almost reverently, fingers tracing down one of the scars on his left pectoral.

Percy shuddered. "Vex, may I- may I touch you?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"It's what I'm waiting for, darling," Vex chuckled. "Touch wherever you’d like."

Percy reached forwards, gently cupping one of her breasts in his hand, feeling the weight of it against his palm.

"That's it," Vex encouraged, her voice dropping a register, and when he started moving his fingers, brushing a thumb across her nipple, she arched into his touch, moaning quietly. 

Percy was wide-eyed at her pleasure, and brought his other hand to her opposite breast in the same manner, hovering over it for a moment until she pressed into his touch, her own hands curling around his waist.

Percy squeezed them both gently, continuing to rub circles around her nipples before leaning forwards to kiss Vex again, tasting the rabbit from earlier as their lips parted and tongues began exploring each other's mouths.

Vex pulled away first, breathing hard, but she quickly returned, not to his mouth, but to his throat, where she laid one kiss, sucking briefly at the skin, then another a little farther down. 

Gasping at the sensation, Percy lost track of what his hands were doing until Vex took each of them in her own and put them at the base of her ribs. 

"Why don't you use these to warm me up, darling?" she asked, crawling closer, so she was practically sitting on his lap. "I know I said I didn't mind our location, but it is a bit chilly out."

"Of course," he murmured, running his hands up and down either side of her, soothing away the small goosebumps that had formed. She hummed appreciatively and came toward him again, sucking on a point just above his right collarbone.

Percy shivered and let out a soft moan, his fingers tensing slightly into her waist. "Vex," he mumbled softly, feeling his cheeks warm. At this rate they’d never go back to their usual hue. "It's not that I've never had sex before, but it’s… been a very long time, and I don't- I don’t want to disappoint you,” he admitted softly.

Vex pressed a soft kiss to the center of his throat, where it met his collarbone. "Don't worry darling. Part of the fun is learning what your partner likes." She smiled up at him, then leaned down and took one of his nipples into her mouth, sucking long and hard on it.

Percy moaned at the sudden contact, her warm mouth at his chest, and gasped when she pulled away, only to go to his other side just as vigorously. He could feel his fingers digging into her back and made a conscious effort to loosen his grip so he could continue brushing them across her back, skating over the smooth skin and rough scars left from the many battles she’d fought.

She moaned against his skin and he felt the vibrations travel through his chest, almost straight to his heart. 

"Fuck," he murmured, feeling his cock jump in his pants. Vex swirled her tongue around his nipple before pulling away again. 

"That is the general idea, yes," she said with a wink.

Percy leaned in to catch her lips in another kiss, before pulling away. "Do you mind if I do that...to you?" he asked.

Vex chuckled. "So polite," she murmured, kissing the tip of his nose. "Yes, you may. But you don't have to ask every time. I want you to touch me, to kiss me. To do whatever you want to do to me. I’ll let you know if you need to slow down - don’t worry."

Percy nodded and swallowed before pulling away from her, just enough so that he could lean in and catch a pebbled nipple in his own mouth, mimicking what she had done to his. His own nipples felt cold now, without the warmth of her mouth and tongue against them.

"Ohhh Percy," Vex murmured, one of her hands cupping the back of his head and tangling through his hair. The slight tugging stirred something in his groin again and he groaned, leg muscles clenching as he tried to focus on her, Vex gasping a gentle sigh as he did. "Gods..."

After more licking and sucking he moved to the other side, pressing a chaste kiss to the nipple before he took it in his mouth. Vex groaned above him, rocking her hips into his legs below her, and he continued, taking the nipple in his mouth and teasing it with his lips again before sucking in earnest, letting his teeth lightly graze it on occasion.

Vex gasped and moaned softly, her hand gently tugging at his hair to pull him away. "We are still wearing far too many clothes,” she panted, and Percy couldn't help but agree.

They pulled apart long enough to strip off their boots and pants, and Percy felt himself harden completely at the sight of Vex's naked body, glowing softly in the moonlight as she finished undressing herself.

She smiled as she looked him over. "Mm, I think I want a taste of that,” she said, her eyes lingering on his cock. She moved forwards, dropping to her knees in front of him and wrapping a hand around him.

Percy inhaled sharply, the pressure sparking sensations that he hadn't shared with another person in years. 

"Don't hold it in, darling; it's just you, me, and the forest," Vex murmured, pressing a kiss to the tip of his cock. He felt it jerk in her hands and he moaned as her fingers started sliding up and down its length, caressing each bulging ridge with tenderness.

Vex smiled, and her tongue darted out to lap over the head, over and over, and Percy let out a very loud moan that would have been utterly embarrassing if they had been in the castle. He was suddenly grateful that they’d decided to stay out in the forest.

Vex chuckled softly. "If you think that felt good…." She winked, then took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked.

Percy groaned, his mind going blank except for the surges of pleasure he was feeling from her touch.

The suction decreased, and Percy felt his legs trembling slightly as Vex started licking up his shaft, tongue swirling around him, aided by her fingers. He moaned as they moved in tandem, then cried out as she took him deeper still for a moment into her mouth. 

He vaguely wondered how much the noises he was making would echo off of stone walls instead of tree trunks, but the thoughts were banished yet again by Vex's ministrations. She pulled back until her lips were just barely over the tip of his cock, then surged forward again, taking him deep into her mouth.

Percy swore and cried out, his entire body shaking as he felt the surge grow closer and closer. 

"Too much," he hissed around gritted teeth. "Don't want to, not yet- with you-" He could barely put together coherent sentences around the spikes of pleasure that curled in his gut and spread through his entire body.

"Hmmm?" Vex asked, pulling away, hand still gently moving on his cock as she remained on her knees. She licked her lips free of the pre-cum that had spilled onto them, and he moaned again. 

"Getting close," he tried to explain. "But I want to- with you..."

"I'm not going to say no to that," Vex murmured, cheeks flushed. She stood, still holding onto his cock, and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "How do you want me, darling?"

Percy moaned again as he tasted himself on her lips, his cock throbbing in her hand.

"I've only ever done one way," he admitted. "Where you’d be on your back, though I know, logically, there’s more options... How do you like it?" he asked softly, cupping her face in his palm, using the touch to ground himself for a moment longer.

"Depends on my mood," Vex replied, though her eyes were dark and her lips were curled up at the corners. "I like to ride a lot, but there’s certainly other options. On my back is nice, but I don't think the cold ground and our lack of sleeping rolls would be conducive to such a position, for you or for me." She chuckled, and he huffed a laugh as well.

"Whatever you want is fine by me," Percy admitted. "I don't quite care, so long as I'm sharing this with you."

Vex's smile softened, and she leaned into his chest for a moment, hugging him with her free arm. "You're too cute, darling. Never stop."

"I'll do my best," he murmured, reveling in the simple intimacy of her cheek against his bare chest. He pressed a kiss to  top of her head and she pulled back, a gleam in her eye. 

"I think," she said, trailing her fingers around his side and then down his chest, looking up at him through her eyelashes, "We should try on all fours, and see how you like it. Gods willing we'll have more time to experiment in the future."

Percy's heart skipped a beat in his chest at those words. "I'd like that very much,” he whispered softly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her lips once more.

He didn't think he'd ever tire of kissing her.

Vex smiled, before dropping back down to the ground, keeping eye contact as she sat on her knees. Percy felt like he'd been punched, the sight of her there, eager, and waiting knocking the breath out of him.

He got down on his knees behind her and laid a hesitant hand on the curve of her ass, fingers gliding over it as he felt the smooth, taunt skin. She turned over her shoulder to kiss his cheek and leaned forward, placing her hands on the ground and spreading her legs slightly as she adjusted. His eyes found her opening and his fingers slid down to gently rub across her heat. Feeling how wet and eager she was made his cock twitch.

His fingertips brushed over her clit and Vex jumped, pushing back into his touch, neck and back arching as she moaned. 

It had been so long since he'd last seen a woman in this sort of pleasure and Percy hesitated, trailing his fingers back up her slit and pressing gently until they slid past mild resistance, sinking into her folds an inch or so.

Vex groaned softly, and Percy felt her walls flutter around his touch, clenching down on his fingers.

He gently started moving them back and forth in a gentle motion before a thought came to mind.

"Vex, do you, um, take herbs? As a precaution?" he asked, quite sure he wasn’t ready to bring a child into the world. "Or should I, you know, pull out?"

As he asked, he let his fingers sink deeper.

"I used to," she murmured, even as she rocked her hips back toward him. "But after everything that's happened... I wasn't really expecting  _ this _ , you know?"

She chuckled, then moaned as he adjusted the position of his fingers again. 

"I do," he said, feeling her walls part for him as he went deeper, and she hummed in appreciation, throwing her head back as he did. 

"So yeah, pulling out might- might be the best option," she finished breathily, groaning as he pressed against her walls, as if beckoning her toward him.

Percy nodded. "I just wanted to be certain,” he murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder blade. 

"Thank you. And don't worry darling, I'll start taking the herbs again if we keep this up," Vex promised, smirking at him over her shoulder until he crooked his fingers a little deeper and her mouth fell open, a whimper falling from her lips. "Oh, right there..."

Percy continued to press against that spot, thrusting in and out of her as she moaned, rocking her hips back against his hand.

"I'm ready- whenever you are," she murmured, gasping as he pulled his fingers away.

Without anything to do his hand was shaking, but Percy took a deep breath and shuffled forward on his knees, the soft grass beneath them wet, but not cool enough to detract from the heat in his chest. He pumped his own cock a couple times, spreading Vex's slick on himself. After taking a steadying breath he lined himself up and pressed forward gently, groaning at the same time Vex did as her tight warmth encompassed him.

Percy felt a shudder course through his body as they joined, her heat a stark contrast to the chill he hadn’t realized he was feeling against his skin. 

He continued pressing forwards until he couldn't anymore, his cock completely buried into Vex's folds.

She was trembling slightly. "Give me a moment darling,” she murmured, letting air escape from between her teeth. “It's been- ah- a little while since I've taken something this big."

"Whenever you're ready," Percy replied, his voice shaking slightly. He wondered if the lightness he felt was because his heart belonged to her in addition to his body in this moment.

They waited together for a long moment, Percy pressing his chest against her back, his breath warming the chilled skin of her shoulder. After a minute or so, Vex hummed and turned, pressing her forehead to his briefly. 

"I think I'm ready," she murmured, hardly louder than the rustling of leaves around them. He pressed a kiss to her temple in response, then pulled up from her back, drawing himself out of her briefly so he could pump back in. 

"You're gorgeous," he mumbled, wrapping his fingers around her hips for leverage and pushing forward into her again.

Vex moaned softly and Percy saw her fingers clenching into the grass.

"I'm serious," Percy mumbled, pulling back out and rocking back in steadily as he set a pace. "Here, in the moonlight, in the forest... You look like a nymph, something that belongs here and entices simple humans like myself. A lovely Fey creature, who takes whatever she wants."

As he spoke, his hips continued to roll back and forth, setting a slow but steady pace.

"Don't you know it," she said, pressing back in time with his rhythm and squeezing her muscles around him. "When I have the chance- ohhh..."

She trailed off into a low moan as he changed his positioning slightly, pressing down and stretching her walls in a different way. Percy felt her shudder beneath him and groaned, her arousal evident as she clenched around his cock, arching her hips into his movements more with each thrust.

Percy started picking up the pace, groaning as the sensations of her clenching her core around him.

"Percy, fuck, my clit- I'm so close, please-" Vex begged, and he slid one of his hands down to where they joined, finding the small pearl there and rolling it between his fingers.

Vex mewled and jerked her hips, tossing her head back. "Oh- Oh, Percy!" she cried out, clenching hard around him as she came and pressing back against him to take as much of him as she could.

"Vex!" he groaned, doing his best to ride out her orgasm as long as he could before pulling out, pumping himself one last time to spill his seed in an arc to her side. 

The release shook him to his core, and Percy felt like his mind had clouded over in pleasure - certainly more than he'd ever felt while laying with another woman. It felt like an age until he came back to earth, Vex sitting back on her heels in front of him, both of them panting hard. 

"Gods," he murmured, blinking hard to bring himself back. "That was..."

He couldn't finish the sentence, but Vex seemed to understand. 

"It was," she agreed, brushing some errant strands of hair out of her sweaty face.

Percy noticed that she was shivering and reached over to their discarded clothing, grabbing his coat and putting it over her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman." Vex smiled, holding the coat around her. She seemed to almost swim in it, but looked quite content as she shuffled closer and leaned against his chest.

Percy wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into her hair as they cuddled. "I try to be."

They fit together comfortably, and Percy felt like his heart was leaping in his heart with every other beat. He still felt a bit like he was floating, drifting over the clearing, and it took another minute or two with Vex to pull himself back together, aided by the cool winter air and the steady feeling of her heartbeat beneath his hand. 

He sighed, releasing his breath in a billowing cloud. "I feel we should start getting, ah, dressed," he murmured, looking around them at the clothes tossed to the ground. "It's rather nippy out here."

"Mm, if you insist," Vex murmured. "I'm keeping your coat though. It's comfy."

Percy chuckled. "I don't see why not,” he murmured, and they pulled apart to start sorting their clothing and armor out, slipping it on separately in the silence of the woods.

Vex was pulling on her leathers when she turned to Percy, and he saw a tension in her shoulders, anxiety behind her eyes. She let out a breath, and he quirked his head to one side as she took a moment to figure out what she wanted to say. “I hope you know, that I didn't-” she began, though she cut herself off, shaking her head. “The sex was incredible, don't get me wrong,” she started again, “but- Fuck." 

She sighed, seeming to gather her thoughts for a moment. "I... I don't want this to be the only time, or only be about sex..." She bit her lip again as she looked at him, clearly nervous.

"I-" Percy's throat felt dry as he swallowed uncomfortably. "I don't want that either - for us to lose... whatever it is we had...no,  _ have _ , right here," he murmured. "This was..." he chuckled to himself, trying to find his own words. "This was a bit of a dream come true," he admitted. "I wouldn't object at all to picking up where we left off, or even stepping back for a little while to find our footing.”

"It was definitely magical," Vex agreed, smiling at him as she pulled her breastplate over her head and buckled it into place. "And I'm happy to wait and see how it turns out. It doesn't have to change much between us, I don't think, if we don’t want it do. Though I’d love a bit more kissing." 

Percy smiled. "I'm happy with that,” he hummed, watching as she pulled his coat over her regular clothes.

He cleared his throat then, realizing something. "Does this make us - you and me, I mean - a thing? I mean, together?" he asked, cheeks flushing. "I don't want to assume..."

"I think it does," Vex murmured, peeking up at him through her eyelashes, and he felt another flash of warmth through his chest as he slid on the last pieces of his own armor. "I think I'll still call you 'Percy' though, instead of 'boyfriend', if that's all right with you," she said, pursing her lips. 

"Please," Percy said with a laugh. "And, please, don't expect me to call you 'girlfriend' either."

"Ew, no."

They laughed together at that, sharing the moment of awkwardness, but when Percy had finished adjusting his armor Vex stepped close to him again, embracing him tightly. 

"Thank you for that, darling," she mumbled into his chest.

Percy held her close. "Thank you," he murmured back, just holding her there.

He didn't want to leave. He felt like the moment they left the clearing the magic of the night would fade away.

But reality called in the form of a cold gust of wind that made both of them shiver, Percy more so due to his lack of coat.

Together they pulled apart to finish gathering their things and put out the fire, and Trinket returned with a loud yawn, Artemis riding on his back. Her feathers were puffed proudly, and Percy didn't think it was possible for an owl to look so smug.

"Ready to go?" he asked their companions aloud, and he held out his hand, Artemis flying over to him. 

When she landed, trilling softly at him, he hushed her quickly. "Stop gloating," he mumbled, though he couldn't help smiling.

Artemis just trilled with amusement, fluffing her feathers and looking ridiculously proud of herself. Then she turned her beak to Vex, giving a pointed look in her direction, toward Percy's coat.

"She was cold," Percy defended himself, but Artemis clearly didn't believe him.

"Let's head back," Vex chuckled, petting Trinket before reaching to take Percy's free hand in hers, entwining their fingers together as they walked back to the castle.

 


	10. Concerns and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis finds a new face in the woods, and tensions grow even higher between the Council of Whitestone as the undead continue their attacks on the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so we were totally going to update this fic like… a month and a half ago.
> 
> Before realizing that the chapter we had placed here was a placeholder and was more for our benefit than an actual chapter.
> 
> So we had to rewrite it.
> 
> Life was busy.
> 
> We also want to make an important disclaimer, considering everything that has been brought to light in the recent past regarding a particular former cast member.
> 
> The character within this story, the falcon named Orion, was not named after nor inspired by Orion Acaba. Neither of us support Orion Acaba any longer, and we only recently realized the association. Orion the falcon was named after the constellation and the association with Artemis the goddess.
> 
> We decided not to change the name, as Orion the falcon is dear to our hearts, but wanted to make this clear to you, the readers, that neither Cinder nor Dancer support Orion Acaba and his activities.
> 
> (We have also added this disclaimer to chapter one)

Artemis wasn't surprised in the slightest that Vex and Trinket ended up spending the night in Percy's room. It made her heart sing, that Percy had finally found that happiness with Vex. Trinket had been equally as pleased, and it had been nice to sleep in the softness of Trinket's fur in the chilly castle.   
  
She woke the next morning to Vex slipping out of bed and getting dressed, letting out a sleepy hoot in greeting. **  
** **  
** "Hello, darling," Vex hummed. Artemis quirked her head, looking at Percy, then back to Vex. She knew Percy would appreciate if Vex stayed, but she also didn't want her to feel uncomfortable.    
  
"I've always been an early riser," Vex murmured, coming over to crouch next to Artemis, Trinket lifting his head sleepily as she came over. "As has my brother. I don't want to hide this, but I also don't need his snark so early in all of this,” she said, gesturing between herself and Percy. “I'm sure you understand.”   
  
Artemis trilled softly, leaning into Vex's fingers as she pet the top of her head. She did understand. What was between Percy and Vex was still new and fragile, and the last thing it needed was to have the rest of Vox Machina weighing in on it right now.   
  
"Don't worry darling, I want to stay." Vex smiled, leaning in to kiss the top of her head before scratching behind Trinket's ears.   
  
"I'll let him know," Artemis hooted softly, and Vex smiled.    
  
"Tell him what I said, yeah?" Vex asked, glancing over to Percy with a gentle grin on her face. “Tell him not to worry, and that I’ll see him at breakfast.”   
  
"Of course," Artemis said with a nod, amused as she always was when Percy's friends couldn't understand her as well as he could.    
  
Vex nodded and stood up, heading toward the door. She paused for a moment before doubling back, plucking one of the feathers from her hair and placing it carefully on the pillow she'd vacated.   
  
Artemis fluffed her feathers as she watched, and fluttered up to her perch as Trinket lumbered after Vex, starting to preen herself. She was hungry, and normally she would be off to hunt, but she didn't want Percy to wake up alone.   
  
It was about an hour later when Percy stirred, sitting up. "Vex?" he asked softly, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes, frowning when there was no response. He looked around the room, the light frown on his face making Artemis wish that Vex had simply woken him up to say goodbye.   
  
"She left for the morning." Artemis trilled, swooping down to sit next to him on the bed, picking up the blue feather and offering it to Percy. "But she wanted to stay."   
  
She hoped that Vex’s small gesture would make Percy feel better about her absence.   
  
Percy took the feather, twirling it between his fingers silently for a moment. "I wish she'd said something," he hummed, still blinking the sleep from his eyes. He trailed one hand over Artemis’ feathers, still turning the feather from Vex over in his fingers. "She said she wanted to, um, keep it up, though?" he asked Artemis, a hopeful inflection at the end of his question.    
  
Artemis nodded, nipping at his finger in as reassuring of a gesture as she could. "What you two have is special," she hooted, quirking her head to one side. "I promise, she feels the same way."   
  
Percy nodded, and got up, rummaging around in his belongings before pulling out a chain and some of his portable tools. Sitting down at the vanity, Percy quickly attached the feather to the chain and slipped it around his neck, tucking it beneath his shirt for safekeeping.   
  
Artemis bumped her head against his hand once he had finished. "I'm going to go and hunt, and you need breakfast yourself,” she murmured.   
  
"I am rather hungry, especially after last night," Percy admitted, a delicate blush tinting his cheeks pink. "You go hunt. Take care of yourself, yeah?"    
  
"Of course. You as well," Artemis replied, butting her head against his hand one last time before heading to the window and flying out towards the Parchwood. **  
** **  
** The cold air felt good between her feathers, and she let herself just fly for a bit, enjoying the brisk morning. Eventually she drifted down into the treeline to start actually hunting.   
  
It seemed that the prey was sleeping so late in the morning, however, as Artemis was having trouble spotting anything to eat. The closest she saw to prey was a deer, which was far too large for her to take down by herself. Besides, venison wasn't her favorite, though every so often when it was all they’d had on the road, she hadn’t turned it down.   
  
As she was flying through a thicker copse of trees Artemis heard a thump, and her head perked up as she alighted on a branch. She stayed as still as she could, holding her breath as she looked around, and heard a rustling and grumbling from the next tree over.    
  
She remained ready to fly until she caught a glimpse of white among the leaves and saw, to her surprise, another snowy owl, grumbling under their breath.   
  
Artemis felt her curiosity peak, and she shuffled a little closer on the branch towards the other figure. "Hello?" She said, keeping her voice a little low and still ready to fly, just in case this was an illusion of some sort.   
  
The other owl's head perked up. "Hello?" they murmured, their voice a lower timbre. They spun around on the branch and Artemis saw a lack of grey spots on their back, unlike her own feathers. Sounding uncertain, their head turned some more as they spoke again. "Did I hear that right? I'm not hearing things, I hope..."   
  
"I hope I'm not either," Artemis replied, craning her head slightly so she poked out a little more amongst the branches. "Hello," she said again, as her eyes met with a different yellow pair.   
  
The other owl gasped and pulled back, nearly falling off the branch they were standing on. "Oh wow," they murmured, leaning forward, eyes wide. They seemed lost for words for a moment, opening and closing their beak in silence.    
  
"I haven't seen an owl as beautiful as you in many seasons," they said after a moment, voice soft.   
  
Artemis felt heat bubble through her chest, and she ducked her head slightly, the unexpected compliment making her feel a little shy.   
  
"Um, thank you?" she replied softly.   
  
"Oh, sorry. Sorry, that's- I'm messing this up, aren't I?" The other owl ducked their own head. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Nyx, and I haven't seen another of my kind in... so long. I'm- I'm sorry that my seclusion has made me, well, less tactful than I ought to be."   
  
"That's quite all right. I don't think I've seen another of our kind... Since I was a hatchling, if I'm being honest." Artemis replied, thinking of a fuzzy memory of her parents. "My name is Artemis."   
  
She fluttered up on another branch, so she could see Nyx a little better, rather than craning her head around the trunk of the tree.   
  
"I can't imagine being away from other owls for so long," Nyx murmured, sounding forlorn. "Even these last few years have been difficult, as the others in the forest were killed off. I'm assuming you're not from the Parchwood?"   
  
Artemis hesitated, wary at the news Nyx had imparted on her, but then he shook his head, turning away. "No, of course you aren't," he mumbled to himself. "It's been so long, and I would've seen..." Nyx curled into himself with a sigh before looking up at her. "I'm sorry I'm prying."   
  
"That's all right. You're right, in a sense. I grew up in the Parchwood, and then... Left, for a long while. I only recently returned here," Artemis murmured. "You… you said the others were killed?"   
  
She had a suspicion about why that made it feel like her chest was freezing solid, and found herself holding her breath waiting for Nyx’s insight.    
  
"They were," Nyx murmured, looking forlornly out at the trees. "The two legs sent out parties, hunting specifically for our kind just before the forest started to die from the outside in. It was horrible, and you're lucky you returned after they appear to have left. I've only ventured this far from the mountains recently, but prey is slowly returning, as are the larger beasts." **  
** **  
** Artemis felt as if the ice inside her lungs had melted and rushed away, leaving her empty, at his words. She looked down at her talons, not wanting to meet his gaze. Of course. The Briarwoods, so obsessed with ensuring that there would be no de Rolos remaining, would hunt down the animal companion of the one that fled.   
  
Percy never hid her, they knew she was his. She was on his shoulder that night at the dinner, and Ripley had tortured her alongside him for the weeks he’d been locked up in the dungeons and then in the tower she’d been given for her experiments.   
  
Artemis regretted the lack of surprise she felt at the confirmation of her fears, but grief weighed heavy on her heart as silence fell between her and Nyx once again.    
  
She had to tell Percy.   
  
"I- I had no idea," she murmured after a long moment, thinking that if she were human like Percy there would be tears in her eyes to accompany the pain in her chest. "Are there... Are there no others who survived?" **  
** **  
** "Not that I've found," Nyx murmured softly. "You're the first in a very, very long time."   
  
Artemis nodded, heaving a shuddering breath.   
  
"I'm so sorry," Nyx murmured softly.   
  
"It's not your fault," Artemis murmured, even as “ _ It's mine,”  _ echoed through her thoughts. "I'm glad you survived."   
  
"Yeah," Nyx said, looking at her for a long moment before looking down again, lifting a wing in an attempt to hide a yawn. "I would love to speak with you more, if at all possible," he hooted, blinking at her. "But I've had... a long night. Could we meet here tomorrow morning and, perhaps, hunt together? It's alright if you don't want to, of course, but I'd love to get to know you."   
  
"I wouldn't mind at all," Artemis replied. "It would be nice to get to know another of our kind."   
  
Nyx fluffed his feathers happily. "I look forward to it,” he replied, sounding quite happy indeed. "The prey is scarce in this area, but there is a field a little farther north surrounded by a few warrens of rabbits who were up and about when I passed by not too long ago." **  
** **  
** "Good to know," Artemis murmured with a nod, looking in that direction. She'd have to keep that in mind. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."   
  
"See you tomorrow," Nyx said with a bobbing nod of his head, looking happier that he had previously. "Sleep well." **  
** **  
** Artemis let our a soft, amused trill. "I just woke up,” she said. "But I do hope that you sleep well."   
  
"Oh! Well, have a good day then, and good hunting." Nyx bobbed his head again before taking flight, heading east.   
  
Artemis watched him until he was completely out of sight before sighing again, ruffling her feathers a little.   
  
It was strange to be back, but stranger for the woods to be so quiet. She hadn't seen many snowy owls in the Parchwood, even in her youth, but their absence struck her hard for a moment. Gods, it hurt to know that her absence had caused the deaths of so many.    
  
Her stomach rumbled, and while Artemis was no longer very hungry, her gut turning uncomfortably with the information she’d received, she knew she needed food.    
  
Turning, she headed north, toward the clearing Nyx had mentioned. **  
** **  
** She found it after only a little bit of searching, and sure enough, there was a couple of rabbits shuffling through the light layer of snow.   
  
She found a perch in a nearby tree and waited until one strayed farther from the others before swooping down and grasping it in her talons. The rabbit let out a pained noise that caused the other rabbit to bolt, but it didn't matter. She only needed the one.   
  
She killed it quickly with a snap to its neck and flew to a nearby tree to eat her meal, thoughts lingering on Nyx.   
  
It really was good to see another of her kind, especially considering the circumstances. It made her doubly glad that the parties hunting the owls were gone, and she hoped that others had survived, as Nyx had, and that one day they would return.   
  
Once she finished her food, Artemis took wing back towards the castle to meet with Percy and the others.   
  
When she arrived in the castle courtyard however, she learned that Percy had already been called away to some meeting or another from Vex, who fletching arrows outside, Trinket laying at her feet. Artemis didn't want to interrupt Percy, but felt Nyx’s words weighing her down, and debated what to do for a long few moments before Vex cast Speak with Animals and asked what was wrong.    
  
"I'm sure you've seen that the forest has been emptier than they had been before the incursion?" Artemis asked, heart twisting in her chest again. Vex nodded. "Well, now that the Briarwoods are gone more animals have been coming back and... today I saw another owl. Another like myself." **  
** **  
** "Really? That's amazing, Artemis," Vex murmured, reaching out to stroke her fingers over Artemis' feathers.   
  
"It is," Artemis agreed. "Except-" She sighed heavily. "He told me that...my kind has been hunted to extinction in this area, more or less. Because of the Briarwoods. Because of me and who I am to Percy."   
  
"Oh," Vex murmured, fingers stilling for a moment. Artemis pressed back into her hand, and Vex continued stroking her, though the silence that lingered for several seconds was painfully heavy.    
  
"I feel guilty, like it's my fault-"   
  
"It is not your fault for existing," Vex cut in swiftly, firmly. "The Briarwoods were horrible, and their followers just as much so. It was their twisted way of thinking that drove them to do what they did. You couldn't have done anything to stop them." **  
** **  
** "I know, logically, that would be the case. But at the same time so many lives were lost because of it, and I just... can't make that guilt go away."   
  
Vex leaned in and pressed a kiss to the top of Artemis' head. "I know what you mean,” she murmured softly. "But you can't just keep thinking about it - it'll eat you up inside. They were a horrible, horrible people, but it's over now. It's done. And no one in Whitestone will ever harm a snowy owl again."   
  
Artemis nodded, imagining Percy's rage if anything would happen to her. She had friends - family even - who would keep her and any other creatures safe.    
  
Trinket ambled over from where he'd been eating his breakfast - some sort of meat and fruit combination that the kitchens whipped up - and he nuzzled into her side. "We can't save everyone, you know that," he murmured, cool nose pressing at her feathers. Vex dropped her other hand to his head, fingers threading into his fur. "But we can help the survivors heal, and we can make the forest a better home for them. We won't leave you alone." **  
** **  
** Artemis leaned over to gently nip Trinket's fur. "I know. Thank you,” she hooted softly.   
  
"I'm going to explore the forest today. If I see any snowy owls I'll let them know it's safe to come back." Vex murmured. **  
** **  
** "That would be much appreciated," Artemis hummed. "Did Percy say when his meeting would be finished?"   
  
"No, sorry," Vex said, shaking her head. "But Keyleth is out with the farmers and my brother, since he apparently tagged along with her. One of them might know."   
  
Artemis nodded. "I'll go and see them then," she decided, giving both Trinket and Vex gentle nips. "Thank you both."   
  
"Always, darling. You're a member of Vox Machina, just like the rest of us, and we take care of each other." Vex smiled. **  
** Artemis nodded again, feeling warmth spread through her chest at the thought, and took off toward the outskirts of town where she knew Keyleth was meditating on healing the land. She saw Vax first, sitting beneath a tree. His dark clothing stood out among the brighter color of the grass, for once making him easier to spot. Landing on the ground next to him, she trilled a greeting as he looked over, away from where Keyleth was sitting in some farmer's field.   
  
"Hey Feathers." Vax said, reaching over to run his fingers gently over the top of her head. "Kiki's a little busy right now, but I don't mind a bit of company."   
  
Artemis just pushed against his fingers. "I could use a bit of company myself." She admitted. **  
** **  
** "I'm not really sure why I'm here at all," Vax continued, looking up to the sky, fingers still trailing over her feathers. "It feels a bit like I'm just taking up space - we're resting between adventures, and I don't have any magic to assist the city with... you know?" **  
** **  
** Artemis trilled softly, shifting over so she was leaning against his thigh. "Would you rather be somewhere else?" She asked.   
  
Vax chuckled softly. "I feel like that was a piece of sage advice that I completely missed." he murmured. "But I appreciate it all the same."   
  
Artemis rolled her eyes with a light chuckle and nuzzled into his hand. Then she tried again. "I know from experience that it's hard to just watch from the sidelines, feeling like you’re unable to help. But you chose to be here for a reason, and I'm sure you'll figure out what it is soon."   
  
Vax stared at her for a moment. "I really wish I knew that damn spell," he murmured, rubbing his forehead with one hand. "But you seem set on saying whatever you're saying." He sighed, leaning back against the tree, fingers still running down her back in rhythmic motions. "Do you remember just before the final battle, when I kissed Kiki?" **  
** **  
** Artemis nodded and trilled softly. "I do,” she murmured. Granted, she had been much more concerned with Percy and Cassandra at that moment, but she remembered. **  
** **  
** "I love her, I really do, but I just... I don't know if it's for the right reasons, you know?" he said, lowering his voice slightly. "Because I was so sure I loved Shaun - he was fantastic with conversation and could make me smile if I'd had a shit day - but Keyleth does so many of the same things. She lifts the clouds, literally and figuratively, and I'm... I'm just in awe of her most of the time. But I don't know if what I'm feeling is the  _ right  _ love, and I hate that I can't seem to figure it out."   
  
Artemis hopped up on his knee so she could butt her head against his cheek. "You'll figure it out,” she told him again. "There's nothing wrong with taking the time to think about it and decide. And nothing wrong if you make what you think is the wrong choice. Either way, you'll learn from it, and be happier in the long run if you try."   
  
"You're probably so articulate, having hung around Freddie most of your life," Vax said with a sigh. "And you're probably saying something about taking a chance and going with my heart or something - I don't know. I guess the real problem is that my heart feels conflicted. Like I'm being pulled two directions at once. And it doesn't help that we've just been sitting here most of the time. Sure we had a fight, but once we figure out who's been infiltrating the castle? We'll just be sitting around again. What are we even  _ doing  _ here?"   
  
Vax let out a breath, looking forlornly past Artemis, to where Keyleth was sitting. Artemis trilled at him to get his attention, and when he shifted his gaze to her she saw the deep sort of sadness she used to see in Percy's eyes.    
  
"You're supporting your friends," she murmured simply, doing her best to get the message across with a wave of her wing toward the castle and a head bob toward Keyleth. "I would hope that's enough to sustain you for at least a short time."   
  
Vax sighed heavily, just petting her back gently. "I really should learn that spell,” he murmured. "Thank you, for the company."   
  
Artemis butt her head against his arm. "You'll figure it out." She murmured. "And you'll have your friends by your side as you do."   
  
Vax just smiled and scratched at the feathers on the back of her neck before getting up, Artemis fluttering to a nearby branch to perch.   
  
Vax twirled one of his daggers in his hands before starting to hurl them towards a nearby tree, the dagger embedding into the bark before flashing back to his belt, so he could just continually practice his aim. **  
** **  
** Artemis looked over to where Keyleth was kneeling, hands buried in the dirt just beside some sprouting crops. She flew over, landing just beside the druid, who hummed, acknowledging her arrival. "Do you need something, Artemis?" she murmured, eyes still closed.    
  
"I was just wondering when Percy would be finished with meetings, if you know he answer," Artemis hooted, taking care not to disturb her. **  
** **  
** "Percy's in some meetings right now, he'll be out in a little while," Keyleth murmured, her focus still clearly on the spell she was casting.   
  
Artemis just trilled a soft thank you, not wanting to disturb her any more before flying off back towards the castle to wait.   
  
She let herself into Percy's room and settled down on her perch to start preening herself, letting her thoughts wander a bit.   
  
She found herself thinking of Nyx, wondering what kind of an owl he was. Obviously he seemed pleasant enough, but first impressions were never entirely accurate. Certainly he’d been shell-shocked, not having seen another of their kind in so long. **  
** **  
** She found herself daydreaming of the Parchwood with owl families littering the ground, of not needing to worry about the plague of undeath. Artemis thought of Nyx, wondering if he'd had a family of his own, if he’d had owlets who were wiped out under the Briarwoods’ orders.    
  
She'd never seen any young of her kind besides herself in mirrors and slight glimpses during the spring and summers she'd spent in Whitestone, but Artemis' heart hurt as her mind conjured up the sound of screeching owls, and she started awake, realizing she had been dozing.

She shook her head a bit, trying to shake the painful screams from her thoughts.   
  
She wanted to find Percy.   
  
Artemis took off back through the window and circled until she found an open door, heading towards the meeting rooms. Even if Percy wasn't finished, she could wait for him and be there once they were.   
  
The meeting door was opened slightly, so Artemis fit her way through and flew to sit on Percy's shoulder as he argued with Samuel about something or other.   
  
"I'm telling you, it'll work, we just need a large enough piping system, and then the streets won't be covered in snow!" **  
** **  
** "We've dealt with snow for years with no problems, and it can wait until our economy has recovered somewhat! Do you have any idea how disruptive it will be to tear up the streets to accomplish what you're proposing? It'll be months of work, and we don't have enough skilled laborers as it is!"   
  
"I have some idea, yes," Percy replied, sounding affronted, reaching up to pat Artemis gently. "But my proposal would also create jobs, and it would be easy enough to train them and pay them - it hardly calls for skilled labor." **  
** **  
** "But paying them requires having the funds!" Samuel argued. "We're already holding off on collecting taxes until after Highsummer to let people recover, and with Faelel's offer of getting people here by paying them to come and work here so we get some younger blood back into the populace, we're stretched thin enough as it is."   
  
"Half of the streets are already damaged from the fighting!" Percy retorted. "It'll cost more in the long run to simply repair them now, and then have to destroy it later on." **  
** **  
** "I think roads are hardly a pressing concern," Samuel said with a frown. “Yes, it would be ideal to have smoother rides for carts, but there are temporary measures we can take until snow  _ isn't  _ on the ground in the first place, at which point we won't be working against the weather."   
  
"What, during the two months we get rain instead of snow?" Percy asked, a harsh note rising in his voice. Artemis nipped his ear, not wanting him to escalate things any further. **  
** Samuel huffed. "Rain at least washes away. Snow collects."   
  
"Thank you, for understanding basic science." Percy rolled his eyes heavily, leaning back in his chair. "This will get people talking, this will bring people to Whitestone, increase our tourism-"   
  
"For what? To see nothing?" Samuel retorted. "It's not exactly mind blowing, or a pretty monument. I'm sure there's spells that other cities use to accomplish the same thing you're suggesting." **  
** **  
** "I'm sure there are, but we have less magic users than other cities, so a mechanical solution makes more sense," Percy explained.    
  
"It only makes sense if we can provide for our population's needs first. Give them proper roofs over their heads for the first time in a few years, spark the economy and start putting money back into their lives instead of the streets. What good are streets if there's no one to walk on them?" **  
** **  
** "All right, enough, before you start punching each other," Faelel said, leaning forward in her seat. "You both have valid points. I think Percival's ideas are something we should consider, but Samuel is right, the basic needs of the people come first. I propose we wait until we see how many families take our offer to move here, see the population expand, and how much it will cost, and then reevaluate from there. Does that sound acceptable?" **  
** **  
** Percy's shoulders tensed underneath Artemis' talons, but he nodded stiffly and folded his arms across his chest.    
  
"I approve of discussing the improvements later as well," Ryman added. "I think they could be a fantastic addition to Whitestone in the future, though it might mean less business for the cobblers to fix people's boots."   
  
The warm note in his voice drew a chuckle from most of the attendees, and Artemis saw a grin pull at Cassandra's lips before she stood, drawing attention to her.    
  
"Then it sounds like we have a solid order of interest established," she said, looking around the room. Percy was still glaring off at the wall and Artemis bumped the side of his head with her own. He shot her a look, but inhaled and exhaled, his shoulders falling slightly from where he’d held them tense near his ears.    
  
"Those of us discussing the changes in guard patrols will reconvene this afternoon, and tomorrow we can meet again to discuss the economic shifts we'd like to establish, if everyone is in agreement?" **  
** **  
** There was a low murmur of consent among the chamber before the others started to rise from their seats and exit the chamber.   
  
Percy rubbed as his temples before standing up, nodding at Cassandra before leaving. "Fucking meetings,” he murmured, low enough that only Artemis could hear him.   
  
Artemis leaned over and lightly tugged at a lock of his hair with her beak. "They're important," she murmured. "And I'm proud of you for not fully losing your temper with Samuel. He means well." **  
** **  
** "I don't see why he can't understand the importance of tourism," Percy grumbled, pausing for a moment to cast Speak with Animals before continuing. "Vasselheim has Melora's gardens and the main temple to Bahamut, and people go there from across  _ oceans _ ."   
  
"No offense," Artemis said, trying to repress the chuckle that bubbled up in her chest, "but I hardly think that snowless roads compares to important and historically relevant places of worship to the gods." **  
** **  
** "Why shouldn't they, though?" Percy asked in return. "Why shouldn't technology be given the same respect as the religious artifacts? Why should progress be sneered at while the past is treasured? It's good those things have remained, but should we stop trying to move forward? No! Stagnation is what dooms cities. Tradition is important, but progress even more so."   
  
"Tradition is more well known, and it's something people can count on," Artemis murmured. "Progress and innovation are important in their own right, but they take word of mouth to spread around, and not everyone can picture exactly what the future holds. Not everyone has a mind as forward-thinking as yours."

Percy sighed. "I know. But still...” he murmured softly, trailing off before sighing again.    
  
"Let's go hunt some undead. I really want to kill something."   
  
Artemis trilled softly. "I'm always up for purging the forest," she said, and Percy smiled before they went to his room. Percy strapped her metal talons to her feet and grabbed Legacy before they went out into the forest.

***   
  
They didn't encounter Vex or Trinket in the forest, but Percy's shoulders had relaxed by dinner and he was able to sit for the meeting with Cassandra and Ryman without the same tension in his frame he'd held earlier that day.    
  
Artemis didn't spend as long as she usually would have hunting in the Parchwood that night, wanting to be properly awake in the morning when she met with Nyx. **  
** **  
** When morning came, Artemis woke with Vex at the rays of the morning sun peeking in through the curtains. Vex got out of bed quietly, moving to get dressed and make her way from the room, but Artemis trilled softly at her until the half elf came over and cast her Speak with Animals spell.   
  
"Wake Percy up and say goodbye," Artemis told her. "He was sad that you left without doing so yesterday." **  
** **  
** "Was he?" Vex asked, eyes softening as she turned back to look at him on the bed. She smiled, and headed back over to the bed. "Alright, then."   
  
She sat down on his side of the bed, gently resting a hand on his shoulder. After she called his name softly he blinked awake, quirking his head as he looked up at her.    
  
"Vex?" he asked, voice husky, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out her face without wearing his glasses. **  
** **  
** "Hello darling," Vex murmured. "I'm heading out now, but I wanted to say good morning." She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.   
  
Percy smiled into the kiss, and Artemis felt happy at the sight. **  
** **  
** "Do you want company at breakfast?" Percy yawned, covering his mouth with his wrist.    
  
"No, you go back to sleep, darling," Vex hummed. "You had a long day yesterday. And I can start the coffee going, so you'll have some when you get up yourself." **  
** **  
** Percy smiled sleepily at her. "You are a beautiful woman," he mumbled, kissing her again before flopping back into bed.   
  
Vex chuckled and gently stroked his hair before getting up and slipping out of the room, Trinket following behind her.   
  
Artemis felt better about things now, and didn't feel bad leaving to meet with Nyx, knowing that Percy would be fine. **  
** **  
** "I'm heading out hunting," she trilled to Percy after Vex had gathered up her things.    
  
"Hope it goes well," Percy mumbled, waving a hand in her general direction, already half asleep again. She chuckled and slipped out the open window into the grey light of early morning. **  
** **  
** The winds were pleasant, and Artemis took a deep breath as she made her way to the Parchwood. She was nervous, if she was honest with herself, but so, so excited at the same time.   
  
She caught a glimpse of white feathers through the trees, and swooped down, landing on the same branch as Nyx. "Good morning,” she greeted. **  
** **  
** "Good morning!" Nyx hooted, ruffling his feathers in greeting, eyes bright. "Have you eaten?"   
  
"Not yet this morning," Artemis said. "Have you?"   
  
"No, I was waiting for you," Nyx said, averting his gaze to one side. Artemis felt warmth flow through her chest in amusement at his bashfulness. "I thought I could show you some places where the hunting is good." **  
** **  
** "I'd like that." Artemis replied. "I've been exploring quite a bit, but some of the old spots are barren now."   
  
Nyx nodded. "The pond was completely sullied. It used to have the best squirrels, even some fish sometimes,” he lamented. **  
** **  
** "It's a shame how far the Briarwoods' reach was," Artemis agreed, at which Nyx looked up at her.    
  
"The Briarwoods?"   
  
"They're the ones who led the incursion," Artemis murmured, thinking pensively on the day they had arrived. "They were only defeated a few weeks ago, now. It's why the forest has been healing, slowly but surely." **  
** **  
** Nyx quirked his head at her. "How do you know all of this?" he asked, voice curious.   
  
"I was a part of the group and battle that lead to their defeat," Artemis replied. **  
** **  
** "With two legs?" Nyx asked, pulling away ever so slightly. He looked anxious and a little skeptical at the thought.   
  
"Alongside them," Artemis murmured, trying to play it off as best she could. It was obvious that Nyx had experienced terrible things as a result of the Briarwoods. She didn't want to alienate him by telling him just how close she was with the "two legs". "The necromancers who held the castle were too strong to be defeated without them." **  
** **  
** "I can't imagine that... did you fight with them? How would an owl fight a two leg like that?" Nyx asked, still looking anxious, but clearly curious enough to ask. And the fact that he wasn't immediately flying off was a strange comfort to Artemis.   
  
"With my beak and talons," Artemis replied. "And not all two legs are horrible." **  
** **  
** "That's not my experience," Nyx admitted, ducking his head. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."   
  
"From what I've seen, most two legs respect our kind, and those who used to live here are the out-of-the-ordinary ones," Artemis added. "I obviously can't speak for all of them, but... that's what I've seen." **  
** **  
** Nyx just bobbed his head. "Enough about two legs, then. Shall we hunt? I'm getting hungry." He let out a light trill.   
  
"Yes, let's," Artemis agreed, feeling her stomach grumble slightly.   
  
Nyx took off first and Artemis followed him, making their way through the trees until they reached a small field of wildflowers, growing in the middle of the trees. Nyx landed on a nearby branch, and Artemis joined him.   
  
"The tastiest rabbits in the Parchwood are here,” he told her. **  
** **  
** "Good to know," she said, mildly amused at his certainty. "Are there many here, even in the colder months?"   
  
"The population declined somewhat, but with the unseasonably warm weather I've seen a few more springing up," Nyx said, scanning the ground around them. “Hopefully they'll be back in full force by summertime." **  
** **  
** Artemis nodded, and started looking around herself for one. She noticed a bit of grass wriggling a bit away, but before she could do anything, Nyx was already off and diving for it.   
  
He killed it fairly quickly, with a quick snatch with his talons and twisting the neck with his beak before bringing it back to the branch and offering it towards her. "Here, give it a try. I promise, the best rabbit."

"Thank you," Artemis said, tearing off some meat with her beak, noting the flavors with a nod. "That is delicious. Do you think it's the forest that's making them taste like that? Or maybe just so many wildflowers? Are these here all winter?" **  
** **  
** "I'm not sure, to be honest." Nyx replied, shrugging a bit. "I just know they taste good. And the flowers are here all winter. They tend to go away in the summer months. Strange for flowers."   
  
Artemis hummed, thinking she might bring Keyleth here one day, just to see. Maybe she would have some sort of insight as to what type of flowers these were.   
  
"That's for you, I'll get another rabbit for me," Nyx told her. **  
** **  
** "Oh, thank you," Artemis murmured, rather surprised at the offer. "Are you sure?"   
  
"It doesn't take long to catch another. Don't worry," Nyx said with a quiet trill. "I'll have another one in no time." **  
** **  
** Artemis felt a small burst of warmth through her chest. "Thank you," she murmured softly.   
  
Nyx shuffled back and forth on the branch a little awkwardly. "It was no trouble at all,” he murmured. "I'm just happy you like it." **  
** **  
** Artemis chuckled, but gestured with her beak to tell him that he should get a move on since he seemed strangely content just sitting there watching her eat. If owls could blush she was sure he'd be the shade of red Percy turned whenever someone embarrassed him, but Nyx accepted her prodding and flew off after a moment, circling the clearing to look for another shifting hare in the flowers under the early morning light. **  
** **  
** Artemis continued eating her breakfast, and Nyx returned after a little while with a small hare of his own.   
  
Artemis just relaxed as he ate his own meal, watching the sun make its way higher into the sky. "It's so peaceful here," she murmured after a while. **  
** **  
** "That it is," Nyx agreed, swallowing a bite of his breakfast. "Though I'll be the first to admit it's nice having someone to share it with. It's been a while since I was able to share this sort of thing with anyone." **  
** **  
** Artemis nodded, fluffing her feathers a little against the chilly air. "It is very nice to share a meal with someone." She murmured. "And you were too kind, giving me that rabbit." **  
** **  
** "Not at all - it's easy enough for me to catch them. Maybe you can return the favor someday."   
  
"Maybe," Artemis chuckled, finding herself looking forward to sharing more meals with Nyx. "Did you say there were more hunting spots you wanted to show me, or shall we save those for another time?" **  
** **  
** "There is one more spot I'd like to show you," Nyx murmured. "But then I should honestly head to sleep," he muffled a yawn into his wing. "Are you ready?"   
  
"I am if you are," Artemis replied, and the two of them took off into flight, Artemis trailing behind Nyx as he led the way.   
  
She followed him to a tree that was growing out of the side of one of the nearby mountains. Nyx settled into a branch, and Artemis landed next to him, looking out over the Parchwood.   
  
"This is the best view of the forest," Nyx told her. **  
** **  
** "It's gorgeous," Artemis breathed, drinking in the sight, amazed by the view. "I've never been up here."   
  
"It's so very worth the flight up," Nyx said, his own gaze distant as he, too, looked over the trees. "It almost feels like the forest goes on forever." **  
** **  
** "From here, it looks like it does," Artemis agreed, watching as the sun's rays continued to creep over the mountains, bringing the morning light to the Parchwood.    
  
She watched for another few moments before turning her head to look at Nyx. "Thank you," she told him. **  
** **  
** "You're welcome," he hummed, eyes bright as he met her gaze. "I'm glad you like it. It's been a place that I've come to even in the worst of times to remind myself that not all is lost."   
  
"It means a lot to you, then," Artemis murmured, and he nodded.    
  
"It does," he said, different emotions clouding his face as he turned away. "But I can tell it's getting late and I should head back to my nest. I've been up later than usual the last couple mornings." **  
** **  
** Artemis nodded, and shifted over slightly to gently butt her head against his. "Yes, get some sleep. It's very important," she murmured.   
  
"I'll take you back to the clearing we met at," Nyx said. "So you don't get lost." **  
** **  
** "Lead the way," she said, not wanting to explain how well she knew the forest. She also didn't mind spending a few extra minutes with him, gliding down through the trees along the edge of the Alabaster Sierras. It was a joy to just spend a bit longer with him, their wings beating in tandem when they needed to catch air currents again. She'd never properly flown with one of her own kind before, discounting when Keyleth took a similar form, but Artemis found that she enjoyed it immensely. **  
** **  
** When they arrived back at the clearing, Nyx landed on a branch for a few moments. "May I see you again tomorrow?" he asked, shuffling a bit and still looking a little shy.   
  
"I would love to," Artemis replied, and Nyx brightened up considerably. **  
** **  
** "Wonderful," he said, bowing his head slightly. "I'll see you again tomorrow morning. Until then."   
  
"Until then," Artemis murmured, nipping at his feathers affectionately. He seemed surprised for a moment, a sadness coming over him, but he shook it off after  a moment and returned the gesture. **  
** **  
** He flew off deeper into the woods, and Artemis stretched her wings a bit before she heard a familiar, piercing whistle echo through the trees.   
  
Shit. She had been gone for a while. What if something had happened?   
  
Artemis took flight immediately, going as fast as she could in the direction of Percy's whistle.   
  
She found him at the edge of the treeline, and dove down, landing on his outstretched hand. "Is everything all right?" she asked.   
  
"Oh thank the gods, you're all right." Percy let out a deep breath before letting it out, stroking her feathers as he hugged her close. "There was another undead incident with the farmers, just a handful, but then you hadn't come back and I got worried..." **  
** **  
** "I got sidetracked, I'm sorry," she hooted, feeling Percy's heart racing as he cradled her against his chest. "But I'm safe, I promise."   
  
"I'm so glad you're safe," he murmured, releasing her from his embrace, though his fingers still trailed down her back as if reminding himself she was there. **  
** **  
** "I don't know if it helps, but I didn't see any undead while I was out," Artemis told him.   
  
Percy just kissed the top of her head, and she could feel his shaking breath against her feathers. "I'm sorry, it's stupid,” he mumbled. **  
** **  
** "It's not," Artemis murmured, head-butting his hand. "There are plenty of dangers, and you were worried I'd fallen to them. That's not something to be ashamed of."   
  
"Please, just come home to me after you leave," he said under his breath, pulling her in to press a quick kiss to her head. **  
** **  
** Artemis nuzzled against him. "Always," she promised softly.   
  
Percy just nodded and held her close once more. "Let's head back to the castle. There's a lot going on right now." **  
** **  
** "I can believe it," Artemis said, clinging tightly to his glove as he hurried up the sloping lawn to the castle and rushed inside. He went straight to the dining room, where the rest of Vox Machina was lingering outside, and Vex and Keyleth both gasped in relief as he came into view. **  
** **  
** "Thank the gods," Vex said, coming over to kiss her head.   
  
Artemis fluffed.her feathers slightly. "Why is everyone so worried?" she asked, looking around at the relieved faces.   
  
"One of the undead attacking the farmlands had a handful of white feathers," Keyleth explained, stroking her back gently. "We all thought the worst." **  
** **  
** Artemis felt her heart skip a beat, and she felt a sudden urge to go check on Nyx even as she reminded herself the attack had happened on the other side of the city, likely while the two of them were still up at the lookout. Gods, that shook her, though. There was too much to worry about already, and the thought of even more owls being killed in her stead...   
  
She pressed instinctively into Percy, who cradled her to his chest once again, and she felt distant for a bit longer, only coming back when Vax's cool tone cut in.    
  
"There's nothing we can do right now, not when our foe is just out of reach. Keyleth, can you send a message to Scanlan and ask him and Grog if they'll be ready to join us in Whitestone soon?" **  
** **  
** Keyleth nodded. "I'll head back to Emon tonight, and hopefully have them back tomorrow,” she said, face serious in a way that Artemis rarely saw.   
  
"We have to get to the bottom of this," Percy said through clenched teeth. "Whitestone has been through enough." **  
** **  
** "We will, and we'll make whoever this is pay for all they've done," Vex murmured, eyes darting around the entry hall as if looking for someone listening in. "What can we do today before Keyleth gets the others tomorrow?"   
  
"Kill some shit?" Vax suggested, staring at a point on the wall as he flipped a dagger in his hand. **  
** **  
** "We already killed some shit," Vex said, running her fingers over her quiver. "Why don't we go and scout the town, see if anyone is talking and maybe help a bit with the rebuilding?" **  
** **  
** "I don't want to be-" Percy gestured toward the front door, "-out and about just now. I might... I might just take a walk around the castle and look for anything that's been moved out of place. Just go over the places we've been again." **  
** **  
** Keyleth nodded. "I'll come with you," she offered, and Percy nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out.   
  
"Let's go to my father's office," he said, giving Vex and Vax a nod as they parted.   
  
Before she left, however, Vex grabbed Percy's arm for a moment, squeezing it gently. "We'll figure this out," she promised him. **  
** **  
** He took a breath as if to respond, but Artemis saw the words get lost somewhere on the way to his mouth and he simply nodded, eyes bright. Vex dropped her hand after a few moments, and he straightened up, taking a deep breath.    
  
"Let's go," he said to Keyleth, and she nodded, saying a couple quick farewells to the others as they headed out in the opposite direction from the twins. **  
** **  
** The two of them made their way to Frederick's old study, Artemis moving from Percy's arm to his shoulder as they walked. It was more comfortable for both of them, and allowed Percy to clench his hands into fists, though Artemis could still see them shaking.   
  
Percy let out a long breath. "So, how appealing does leading look to you now?" he asked Keyleth with a low chuckle. **  
** **  
** "I'm not sure if appealing has  _ ever  _ been the right word," Keyleth said with a dry chuckle of her own. “I've always known that leading comes with its own challenges, and I don't really want to deal with those, even though I know I'll have to at some point, won't I?"   
  
"I don't think there's any getting around it, no," Percy murmured, stroking Artemis' feathers. **  
** **  
** "But I am proud of you," Keyleth said as they walked. "I know it's not exactly the best thing in the world, but even with everything going on, you're handling it well. And you know you've always got the rest of us."   
  
Percy nodded. "I am... so thankful for every one of you," he murmured. "And I don't deserve it, to be quite frank."   
  
"Shut up," Keyleth chuckled, gently bumping his other shoulder. "We're family. That's what family does." **  
** **  
** Percy nodded, not saying anything, though Artemis could tell he appreciated the gesture more than he’d ever let on. He placed a hand on Keyleth's shoulder, and Keyleth smiled, placing her hand over his.    
  
It took the rest of the afternoon and into the evening to walk through the whole castle, checking each passage and room they passed. They found no sign of anyone, and Artemis could tell Percy was relieved that they had, at least, chased whoever had been doing the experiments out of the castle.    
  
Percy and Keyleth met up with the twins for dinner and explained what they had found, and in turn Vex and Vax told of the bits of progress they had made in the city. Fixing up one older couple's roof, buying bread from a baker who was just starting to get back on his feet, and entertaining a few children with rides on Trinket's back, much like he'd given out at Winter's Crest.    
  
"You should go down into town more often," Vex said as they ate, pointing her fork at Percy. "I think it'll do you good to help out with some bigger projects, and to see how people are recovering."   
  
Percy accepted the suggestion with a nod and a smile, and Artemis could tell he was pleased with how at home Vex was feeling in Whitestone. She was too - despite everything that was going on, at least Percy would have Vex to lean on through it all.

Percy reached for a plate of dried meat and offered a bite to Artemis. "So you won't have to go out tonight,” he murmured. "I'll feel much safer if you stay in, just tonight. Please."   
  
Artemis thought of her promise to Nyx, and the need to be sure that he would be all right. But Percy’s face clearly showed his stress, and she didn't want to worry him more…   
  
She leaned in and took the meat from his fingers, swallowing it down quickly. It would suffice, and it was certainly better than what she had eaten in the Underdark, but it wasn't the best tasting meat she’d ever had. **  
** **  
** "Thank you," he murmured, scratching her head, and she hooted, taking a smaller piece of meat on her own - enough to keep her filled for at least a while.    
  
He kept a hand on her feathers through the rest of the meal, as if reassuring himself that she was there as the not-owls at the table discussed their future plans. Artemis drifted in and out of actually listening to the conversation, soothed into a doze by the steady movement of Percy's hand on her back. It was only when he withdrew and pushed his chair back from the table that she was roused to full consciousness and shook herself awake so she could follow him back to his room. Vex lingered in the dining room, but slipped after them with Trinket not ten minutes later, Trinket huffing a soft greeting to Artemis, who hooted her own hello back.    
  
She did all she could to not drift off as Vex and Percy prepared for bed, determined to at least stop by and make sure Nyx was alright, and after their breathing had evened out for several long minutes, she took flight and edged carefully out of the window that was cracked open for her to exit through. **  
** **  
** It took a moment to ease through without disturbing the window, knowing how light of a sleeper both Vex and Percy were when times were stressful, and she glided off towards the Parchwood as quietly as she could.   
  
Once she felt that she was far enough from the castle, she beat her wings as quickly as she could, heading straight to the meeting spot. She couldn't stay long, not wanting to risk Percy panicking if he woke up and she was gone, but also wanted to check up on Nyx and make certain that he was all right.   
  
If the remaining supporter of the Briarwoods was using other snowy owls to get to Percy, she couldn't leave Nyx to fend for himself. **  
** **  
** She went to their usual meeting place first, and wasn't particularly surprised when he wasn't there, but his absence didn't help her anxiety. Artemis flew to the top of one of the surrounding trees, getting her bearings, and flew off toward where she remembered he had told her his nest was, hoping he either hadn't woken yet, or had returned for one reason or another.    
  
It took a few passes to find the particular copse he had chosen, but Artemis managed it, and circled lower, exhaling a heavy sigh of relief once she saw familiar white plumage through the undergrowth. **  
** **  
** She flew down, landing next to his nest, and watched as he jolted awake.   
  
"Hey! Oh, Artemis?" he asked, voice almost immediately growing drowsy once he realized it was her. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"Came to see you," Artemis murmured, already feeling the weight of her anxiety lift at seeing him here, safe and sound. **  
** **  
** "I didn't sleep through the night, did I?" he asked, blinking blearily as he looked around. "No, it's nighttime. And both moons are still up. Did you need something?"   
  
He seemed to perk up a bit at the thought, as if some chivalrous instinct had kicked in, and Artemis' heart warmed at the gesture as he tried to wake himself up. **  
** **  
** "Just... to make certain you were all right.," Artemis replied, ruffling her feathers and feeling a heat build in her chest, certain that she would be blushing if she could. "There was an undead creature today that was carrying around a fistful of white feathers, so I just needed to be sure." **  
** **  
** "In the city?" Nyx asked, shaking himself more awake. He looked much more intent on the conversation now, and Artemis nodded.    
  
"It came from the forest, and those who live in the castle fought it and the other undead off, but I was worried that they might have gotten to you or another of our kind. I know you've been sleeping for a while, but you haven't seen any others of our kind, have you?" **  
** **  
** Nyx shook his head. "You're still the only one I've seen in a very long time,” he murmured, hopping out of his nest and fluffing his feathers slightly..   
  
Artemis let out a long breath. "I hope they didn't get to any others,” she murmured, feeling a pang in her chest at the thought. If other snowy owls were starting to return to the Parchwood, only to be killed as soon as they arrived...   
  
"Just... stay safe, please?" she asked, leaning over to push her beak into his feathers. **  
** **  
** "I'll do my best," he murmured, nipping her head gently. "Did you want to stay here? I know you sleep different hours than I do - which is strange, might I add - but my nest is open if you'd like to stay here for the night." **  
** **  
** "I appreciate the offer," Artemis murmured. "But I... I can't stay."   
  
"Why not?" Nyx asked. "I'll stay nearby and keep an eye on you while you sleep. It's safer that way." **  
** **  
** Artemis hesitated, but she had already heard about how little Nyx trusted anything that walked on two legs, and didn't want to explain about Percy, not when she was already so anxious, even if her emotions had calmed slightly. "I'll let you know after we... After we get to know each other more, I guess. But I can't stay. You stay safe though, alright?" **  
** **  
** Nyx just gave her a long look, before gently nipping her feathers again. "You stay safe too," he murmured. "But hunt with me for a moment, at least?   
  
He looked at her with big yellow eyes that were so piercing, yet so soft at the same time.   
  
The longer she was gone, the more likely Percy or Vex would notice her disappearance.    
  
"For a moment," she agreed. "But I can't stay long." **  
** **  
** "Alright," Nyx sighed, tilting his head, though he seemed happy.    
  
He led her to the same field they'd hunted in the day before, and they each caught their own food - Nyx a healthy young rabbit and Artemis a rather large chipmunk, as she wasn't as hungry as she might have been after eating with Percy at dinner. **  
** **  
** They ate their meals together, and it wasn't long until Artemis started feeling the day catching up to her, and she couldn't stop yawning.   
  
"I can come to your nest, and keep an eye on you," Nyx offered.   
  
"I appreciate the gesture, but I don't think you'll be comfortable there," Artemis murmured. **  
** **  
** "Not comfortable around you?" Nyx murmured, ducking his head. "I mean, I don't see what would be different..."   
  
"It's just... rather enclosed," Artemis said, doing her best not to lie. "Not much room. And you wouldn't want to sit and watch me all night, I'm sure. But I'll see you in the morning again, for some breakfast?"   
  
She hoped the fact they'd be seeing each other again soon would take his mind off her hesitancy to bring him to her "nest". **  
** **  
** Nyx gave her a long look before leaning in and pressing their beaks together, making Artemis' heart beat harder in her chest.   
  
"Okay. Just stay safe, please?" He asked her softly. **  
** **  
** "I'll do my best," Artemis murmured, nuzzling back. "You too though, alright? Stay away from any undead. Please."   
  
"If you think I'd fight them all myself you're sorely mistaken," Nyx said with a chuckle. "I've got a bit more sense than that." **  
** **  
** Artemis laughed softly, and let herself enjoy the closeness for a little while longer. "I need to go," she murmured, even though she didn't pull away.   
  
Was this how Percy felt around Vex? She couldn't help but wonder.   
  
"Sleep well," Nyx murmured, nipping her feathers gently before pulling away. **  
** **  
** "Thank you," Artemis murmured, making herself retreat. She knew if she didn't leave soon she'd end up passing out where she stood, and she didn't want to worry Percy more than she already had.    
  
The concern bubbling in her chest helped wake her up and Artemis shook her head, taking a deep breath of chill night air.    
  
"I'll see you in the morning," she said fondly, waiting for his answering nod before taking flight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and for following this journey of a fic <3 Please leave a comment below if you enjoyed this chapter, and check us out on tumblr if you want to hear more rambling from us at [dancer4813](https://dancer4813.tumblr.com/) and [cinderpaw1](https://cinderpaw1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
